Dance in the Rain
by abbythewriter952
Summary: Ally Dawson has lived her whole life in what her parents thought was a "perfect world" but she's 18 now and she wants to live life. She runs away to live with her Aunt June, and does her best to get used to her cousin Dez, friend Trish and especially Austin, who seems to not be a fan of her & has issues with getting close to people, but thing change. I do not own Austin & Ally!
1. Chapter 1

Dance In The Rain

Chapter 1: The Music In Me

My favorite movie of all time had to be The Music in Me. It was of course a musical, and who in the world doesn't love musicals?

Well honestly in my "perfect world", everyone loved musicals. My parents and Delilah my nanny, they were the only people who existed in my world. Weird huh? But that's how my "perfect world" has always been.

Ever since I turned 6, my parents had always kept me coped up in my house. Ever since that one sad day, I can only really remember going outside of the perfect world at least three times.

The first memory was icecream, my parents had taken me and my sister Amy out for some, and it was one of my best memories ever. It was also the same day my parents had bought me and Amy our first musical movie which was West Side Story, and I loved it, but honestly not as much as The Music in Me.

The second memory was when me and Amy went to the park, we loved to go on the swings and compete for who would go higher than the other. She was honestly my first best friend, I know at the age of 5 you don't truly understand that much but she was amazing.

Even though she was only 4 years older than me, she took care of me and actually found time to make me laugh. She told me how exciting school was, and I honestly couldn't wait to start. When that summer would end I would be starting kindergarden and I was nothing but excited.

And then the last memory, which was going to Amy's funeral. I didn't quite understand that the day before that when she went to practice would be our last time together, I still thought she would be coming back. I didn't understand that a happy, smart and pretty 10 year old like Amy would go to practice and would help out a small boy who was in the street and get hit by a car. She was a hero, but I still didn't understand that.

My parents were devasted, and I was confused. Although at the funeral when I saw her in the casket, I did start to cry and my parents and Delilah had hugged me. We all cried even harder together, and my Aunt June joined and after that day everything changed.

My parents decided I wouldn't be going to real school, they actually asked Delilah to be my new teacher, because they knew she had a past in teaching education, and bam she was my first and only teacher. My Aunt June one day visited and even invited us to go to the beach for a trip to get out, but my parents didn't like the idea and they soon got into an argument about how keeping me away from the real world wasn't going to always keep me safe and that's the last time I saw her.

It's been 13 years, and I am finally turning 18 tomorrow. Tomorrow would be the day that I become a young adult and I was excited. A couple weeks ago, I had already finished my schooling with Delilah who went to the school district to get my diploma. I was happy that school was over, although I do enjoy learning new things, especially music class.

I was lucky to have Delilah who knew how to play the piano, though she admits she didn't have such a nice voice but was happy when she heard me sing and admitted I had a beautiful voice and all I had to do was keep practicing and it could take me places. I wanted to believe her, but I knew that the only place I would be going was where I was at, and that was home.

Home for me, was the mansion, that was a nice neighborhood that was gated and away from the city. It was beautiful, I would look out the window and see the beautiful horizon of hills and trees, and even the sunset. But my favorite thing about the outside world was when it rained, it was my favorite sight ever.

Especially as I watch The Music in Me at the moment, it was the scene where they danced in the rain. I always wish I could do that, although I knew I wasn't much of a dancer, well I honestly never tried. My eyes wouldn't leave the screen of the rain dance scene, and they all sang "Let the rain fall, but let us never stop from dancing... dancing our hearts away." I sang along with a smile on my face.

"This really is your favorite scene huh?" Delilah laughed, as she folded some of my laundry. I smiled and nodded my head, I grabbed ahold of my faded red baby blanket, and continued to watch and sing out the scene and then it ended with the main characters Lena and Ron kissing in the rain and the movie ended with the music still playing and the black screen with the cast names and other stuff that I didn't pay much attention to.

"I swear I can never get tired of that movie." I sighed, I turned to look at Delilah who was standing a few feet away from me, she had her arms behind her back. "Everything okay Delilah?" I asked, curious of what she was hiding. She only grinned, "I know I should wait til tomorrow, but I can't. I'm just happy that your finally turning 18 Ally, I remember when you were just only 3 years old and I changed you and Amy's diapers and-" I interrupted her before she would continue to ramble.

"Thank you Delilah, I'm so happy you've become my friend. Your honestly like an older sister to me!" I smiled.  
She smiled, and handed me two wrapped boxes, one was as big as a basketball and the other was as small as two of my hands. I slowly grabbed them, "I think I should wait til tomorrow to open them, I mean it doesn't seem right to open them yet." I admitted, looking at them.

Delilah giggled, her light brown eyes shining as she pointed to the clock. I laughed and saw that it was 12:05, already the next day. It was officially my birthday! Delilah tied up her long brown hair and put it up in a ponytail and sat down next to me, as I sat down on the couch and slowly teared away the wrapper of the huge pink covered box.

It was filled with two things, the first thing I pulled out was a brown bag that had long straps. "Your old bags are getting you know old, so I decided to get you this. It seems more sophisticated than the pink and white bags that your mom usually buys for you." she admitted, I laughed. "It's not my fault those are my mom's favorite colors." I said, smiling. And then I pulled out the next gift in the huge box, it was a dress.  
It was a satin sweetheart shaped red dress, with flower straps that stopped at my knees just my usual style.

"It's perfect. Thank you Delilah! I love them!" I said, already hugging her, but she didn't hug back yet. "Not yet Ally, you still have one more gift. It's sort of a gift that me and your parents decided to get for you together." she admitted as I unwrapped the small blue box, and I smiled when I saw it was a new phone. "Finally!" I said, with a huge smile. My current phone was a flip phone that was in black and white,  
and I was happy to see that I had finally gotten a smart phone. "Tell mom and dad I said Thank you!" I smiled.

"Don't worry, you'll see them tomorrow." she said, "But I thought they'd still be on their trip?" I questioned.  
She smiled, "That was supposed to be a secret, but-" and she was interrupted. "It doesn't matter, because we're here!" a manly voice said. We both turned to see my parents, tired but smiling at me. I carefully put my gifts down and ran to hug them. "I've missed you guys!" I said, and they laughed.

"Thank you for the gifts, I really appreciate and love them." I said, and we all hugged. My world does seem pretty perfect huh? No worries, and I'm finally an adult, that means I can maybe actually go out to face the other world. "As long as your safe in your perfect little world, then that's all that matters to us." my mom said, with a small smile and I smiled back at her, "I love you guys." I said, and they said they loved me back. They really did their best to make my home a perfect world though, so I couldn't deny that it wasn't bad, but It honestly wasn't perfect for me. I wanted a change, and a change was what I would recieve the next day, at least I was hoping.

So I'm new here, I definitely love Auslly so don't worry they will happen. I like to have my stories take time, so it's more realistic in my oppinion. Hope you enjoy, Review please and thank you for those who read, it means a lot to me that you're giving my story a chance. :D 


	2. Chapter 2

Dance In The Rain

Chapter 2: Rain

I woke up to the sound of rain outside, I quickly got up to look out of my window and it immediatly refreshed me. "Beautiful." I said, and quickly ran to my closet to put on an outfit, I quickly grabbed a white floral top with orange flowers, and a red skirt that stopped at my mid thighs and my brown boots. I quickly curled my hair, and put some blush and lip gloss, that's all I wore because my mom said I didn't need that much make up.

Today was my birthday and my parents said they would actually invite some family over, and I was excited, but when I looked at the time I knew I had to wait 5 more hours until it would start. I ran downstairs, and found Delilah wearing a white simple dress that looked more formal than fun, but she still looked stunning.  
Delilah was only in her late 30's and didn't have much of a family since she was an orphan, but she didn't let that bring her down, she was always positive and happy and that's where I got my outlook from her, as well.

"Delilah! Where's mom and dad?" I asked, looking around noticing that the place still wasn't set up, but there was balloons on the table, waiting to be blown up and some streamers to the side with tape. "They went to go and get your food, it seems the cators didn't mention they don't have a van to take the food here.  
So your parents are a bit annoyed, so take it easy on them when they come back and do your best to cheer them up." she admitted, I smiled. "It's me! So of course I can cheer them up, "Do you need help?" I quickly asked, looking at the table. She shook her head, as she made her way to the table and quickly gasped.

"Actually, could you go and get me the box of the poster letters in the front of the front door?" she asked, taking a seat and cutting some streamers. "Sure!" I said, as I walked through a hallway then took a left to see the box, I walked up to it and was about to pick it up, when I noticed that the door was unlocked and slightly open. Maybe my parents or Delilah forgot to close it? I thought. I heard the pitter patter noise, and I got curious. I never was able to touch the rain, and I grabbed ahold of the nob and slowly pulled it.

Then there it was, right in front of me, just a couple steps away. It was the rain, it was raining on the walk way to my house, it was everywhere. I started to walk out, and stepped on the porch, and then slowly walked down the steps, it all felt so surreal. The rain started to drop on me, it was wet and cold and the smell was odd but I liked it. I smiled and started to run around on my front yard, I know it probably seems silly but I was just happy. I started to giggle and laugh at the touch, I didn't care that my clothes were getting wet, but it was just sprinkling but it wasn't no big deal.

I didn't think it would be no big deal, until I heard my name coming from my parents and Delilah. Delilah was more scared, as for my parents they sounded angry. I stopped in my tracks, and I looked at my parents who were a few feet away with some boxes in their hands, as for Delilah she was on the porch with a worried look on her face. "What are you doing out here! GET INSIDE!" my dad yelled at me, and I was surprised at his tone, he sounded so angry. My mom didn't look happy as well, she clenched her fist.

I quickly ran inside, passing Delilah who later stood next to me. They walked in, closed the door and locked it and didn't even bother to put the boxes on the table, they placed it next to the box filled with poster letters.  
"Ally Dawson, what do you think you were doing?!" my mom asked me, her tone not so happy at all. "I'm sorry, I just saw that it was raining, and I just really really wanted to touch it-" I was interrupted. "Don't you ever do that again. Just because you turned 18 doesn't mean you can do whatever." my Dad said, and I was frozen and speechless I didn't know what to say.

"Are you trying to say I can never leave, I can't even go outside to touch the rain. What is the big deal?!" I backtalked for the first time, I was angry. I was finally 18 and they were still treating me like I was a child.  
All I wanted to do was touch and feel the rain, and I did and this is what I got. "The big deal is you could get hurt. Don't you know how dangerous the world is?" my mom said, looking down and not facing me.  
I felt guilty but at the same time angry, I didn't know what to say or do.

"How would I know, you guys have never let me out to face that world. I'm 18, and I just went out the front yard, that's all. It's not like I went to some party or did a drug. Why do you treat me like a child?" I said. "Because you'll only be treated like a child until you act like an adult and listen to us." my dad said, "I'm so disappointed in you." my mom said, and she walked out. "Your mom is really upset, she'll probably want to go out for a while. You better apologize when we come back, and realize what you did was wrong." my dad said, sighing and walking out closing the door.

I couldn't hold it in any longer, I was mad, confused and angry all at once. "Why? What did I do wrong?" I sat down on the steps, finally crying out with frustration. Delilah sat down next to me, "I mean did I do something wrong?" I asked her, not even looking up. I just continued to cry, I had never seen them get so mad and that made me mad, especially since they got mad over a stupid thing. I mean I had actually tried to leave the house at least 5 times, and they would be kind enough to tell me to not do it and I was younger then, but why still now?

"It's not fair." I cried, and hid my head in my arms that crossed across my knees that I pulled up to my body.  
I felt so suffocated and low, like I was limited to the perfect world. My parents perfect world for me, that I was honestly tired of being in. I lifted my head to see Delilah next to me, "Delilah can't you talk to them?" I asked, sighing and looking down letting the last of my tears drop.

She looked at me, quietly and with a deep expression on her face, like she was thinking about something.  
"I can't talk to them." she said, with a sad face and I frowned as well. I got up, "I guess I'll be going up to my room. I don't wanna celebrate anymore." I said, sighing with defeat. Before I could take a step upstairs,  
the doorbell rang. I froze and watched as Delilah got up and quickly walked to the door to open it.

"Oh hello! Come in." Delilah said, trying to be cheerful. Then she walked in, and closed the door. There a few feet away from me was my Aunt June, with a huge smile on her face, but it slowly disappeared when she saw me. Which wasn't a surprise, I still had a watery face, red eyes and my hair was slightly messy. "What happened?" Aunt June asked, but I stayed quiet. I observed her, her hair had gotten shorter,  
and she had died it a lighter brown, her style was more fun than the last I had seen her. She was wearing a green strapless dress with silver heels.

"I'm sorry Aunt June, I'm not in the party mood." I said, walking up to her and hugging her. I was planning to go back up to my room, when Delilah had spoken out words that I didn't think she would say. "Please take Ally away from here." and it was quiet for a moment. We both pulled away from the hug to turn to see Delilah tearing up. "What? Why?" Aunt June asked, sounding very confused."She deserves to face the real world. For 13 years she hasn't been outside. Earlier she went out to feel the rain and her parents got mad at her." Delilah admitted, sighing.

Aunt June looked at me, "Nothing has changed huh?" she said with a frown on her face. I looked down, and fiddled with my red skirt. "No." I said, and then I heard Delilah plead. "Please take her." she said, and I looked up to see Aunt June and Delilah looking at eachother. "Well," Aunt June started "She is 18 years old.  
So I don't see why I shouldn't." she said. "But let's ask your parents still?" she questioned. "No. Just take her, you know how Mr. and Mrs. Dawson are." Delilah replied and Aunt June just nodded her head. "But they left a while ago, and they could be back soon, so hurry! I'll tell them she wanted to go with you."  
Delilah said, pushing me up the stairs.

I smiled at her, and quickly hugged her. Was this really going to be the last day I see Delilah? My second sister,one of my bestfriends. I hugged her tightly and she giggled and pushed me away. "Hurry!" she yelled,  
and I ran upstairs to pack up my stuff, which I actually had done in less than 15 minutes, throwing as much clothes and at least 3 to 4 pairs of shoes, as I could into my suitcase and my toiletries and of course,  
my blank song book. I quickly ran downstairs, and hugged Delilah once more, trying my best not to cry. "Don't worry, we'll meet again." she said as a tear slid down my cheek, and before she had me leave she gave me my diploma and my cell phone.

I smiled at her, as we opened the door. "Thank you Delilah, I love you and will miss you." I said, and she smiled back, "I love you too, take care." she said, and then we walked out and she closed the door. I froze, not sure whether I should leave or not. "Come on Ally, before your parents come back." Aunt June said, and I pursed my lips and followed after my Aunt, she made me sit in the front which I wasn't used to since the last time I had been in a car was 13 years ago, but I knew I had to put my seatbelt and so I did.  
It took a while for Aunt June to get in since she was putting my suitcase away, and finally she in the front with me, she put her seatbelt on and started the car. Then we were off, and she drove off and we passed by a white van that I recognized to be my parents.

I gulped and felt dizzy, but it wasn't from the fact that my parents wouldn't find me home, but I wasn't used to being in the car. I was dizzy the whole way, "Your probably car sick." Aunt June suggested, "Try to sleep, it may help?" she said, "We still have a long way to go, it took me at least two hours to get here." she said, laughing. "What?" I suddenly felt guilty, "I'm sorry that we're-" "It's fine Ally, I'm really happy that your coming with me. I'll show you what you've been missing out on, and it is summer." she said smiling. "I hope you're ready to have the time of your life!" she said, and that's when I felt a little better, the knots in my stomach went away, although the dizziness didn't. "I can't wait." I admitted and layed my head down on the window, and slowly my eyes closed. 


	3. Chapter 3

Dance in the Rain

Chapter 3: Runaway

My parents had texted me many times and even tried to call me, but I never texted back or replied to them.  
I didn't want them to come and get me, they were trying to figure out where I was at and I wasn't sure if they were angry or not, I didn't want to find out.

Aunt June was right that it would take 2 hours to get to her place, but when we got there I was relieved. Where Aunt June lived was beautiful, the beach was her backyard and I couldn't help but feel so lucky. "You live here?" I asked, surprised. She giggled, "I know I wasn't as successful as my brother, but the way I live isn't so bad." she smiled, and parked the car.

I slowly got out, as Aunt June closed her door and was already behind taking out my suitcase. "Your lucky I have a guest room." she said, "This really means a lot." I said to her, immediatly hugging her and she hugged me back. "It's nothing. You are my niece and it's been so long since I've seen you." she said, sighing.  
I helped her bring my suitcase up to her front door, passing by a couple wooden benches and a small coffee table outside, it seemed odd but actually made her front of the place look nice, especially with the different flowers around. That was one thing I remembered about Aunt June, she loved to plant and grow flowers,  
I remember she gave me a sunflower when I was younger, and I adored it until it died. I had actually cried when it did, I laughed at the thought.

She unlocked the door, and let me walk in first. "What are you laughing about?" she asked, smiling. "It's just seeing your flowers reminds me of when you gave me a sunflower when I was younger." I admitted,  
"Oh! I remember." she said, starting to laugh. "And you cried when it died, you even buried it in your backyard." she giggled, I blushed. "I was so silly back then." I amditted, "It's fine sweetie. You were only 4 years old." she said, with a grin. "That's true." I said, she looked around. "Well this is it!" she said, her arms gesturing to her house. It was really nice, the stairs was immediatly to our left, and if you continued to walk you would see the living room, with a huge flat screen and couches the color beige that looked really soft and comfty, along with a glass coffee table and a black rug underneath it. To the right, was the bathroom,  
and if you were to keep walking to the right there was the kitchen, that had brown marble counters, it was so clean and neat, and there was a dining table the size for 8 people, it was huge. I couldn't help but wonder.

"Who else lives with you Aunt June?" I asked, "Your actually not the only teenager that lives here. I have three other teens who live here." she stated, I looked at her surprised. "Aunt June, I didn't know you had kids." I said, she smiled. "Well I actually have one, which is your cousin who you probably don't remember because he was born a year after you, and he immediatly moved with Grandma, since I didn't really have a certain place to stay. Grandma took care of him for 5 years," she said, frowning. Then I remembered,  
Aunt June had told me how I had a cousin named Dez, who was far away because she wasn't really ready to take care of him. "But it's alright. After he turned 6, I was finally able to have him because I had finally gotten this place and I was ready." she said with a small smile.

"Who are the other two teens though?" I asked, "They're actually two teens I had adopted, because they're parents left them and the other's passed away." she admitted sadly, I looked down feeling sad. I wouldn't understand what it's like to not have my parents, and I couldn't help but miss them already. "That's really nice of you though, Aunt June." I said, and she smiled. "I know, I've actually grown to love them, so it's fine."  
she giggled, and looked at my bag. "Could you do me a favor?" she asked me, "Yeah?" I said, ready to do whatever she wanted me to do. "Take your bag upstairs, you room which was a guest room but is now yours will be the first to your left.

I nodded my head, and started to pick it up. "I'll be making dinner. I think the others are either at the beach or in their rooms, still sleeping." she said, laughing a little. "Just make yourself at home, okay?" she said, I smiled at her and nodded my head and pulled my not so heavy suitcase upstairs. When I made it upstairs, I noticed it was a long hallway, but I could see some light at the end, there was probably a window to the right.  
I opened the door to the left, and walked in. The room color was actually light brown, though the blanket covers on the bed was white with some golden spirals, hearts and stars all over it. It was like the room was made for a girl. There was a desk right next to the bed along with a window, and to the left was a closet and a drawers to hold my clothes.

I placed my bag next to the desk, and quickly looked around. I looked out the window, to see a blue house along with a boy outside. He had brown hair, and his shirt was off, my eyes quicklky darted away from the shirtless guy. I turned around, and took a breath. I didn't mean to look at him, but I couldn't help but look again, and when I did I saw his face and he was smiling looking I was guessing out towards the beach. I couldn't help but think about Ron, from The Music in Me, he was so handsome but I knew it wasn't the same guy, Ron did have longer brown hair. I watched as the guy walked away and look around, even up to my window and I quickly jumped back to not be seen. I nearly tripped on my bag, I helped balance myself and walked away from the window, and quickly closed the mocha colored curtains.

Then I heard laughter and talking, it was coming from the hallway, I think. I quickly walked out of my room,  
then peeked out to see that no one was there. I slowly walked through the hallway, passing by a door on my right that had a huge sparkly and diamond letter T on it, and then a couple feet away another door that had fake flowers on the front which had to be Aunt June's. Then there were 3 other doors left, the next one was the bathroom, I knew because the door was opened. The next door had fake paint sploches all over the door, it looked creative and the last door had nothing on it, it seemed so plain.

Before I made it to the plain door, light shined on me and I turned to see a balcony along with a sliding door. The light blue curtains covered half of it, and I heard talking from outside. I was suddenly shy, it was probably Dez and the other two teens who my Aunt adopted. Before I could walk away, someone had opened the sliding door and was walking in, they froze at the sight of me. It was a teenage boy, with orange hair, his eyes widened at the sight of me. "Wh-who are you?" he asked, confused. Then the next thing I knew there were 2 other people staring at me, another teenage boy with blond hair and a short girl with very curly black hair.

"Oh um..." I didn't know what to say. Then as if his eyes couldn't get any more wide, he gasped out loud, which made me flinch. "No, it can't. Ally?" he said, I looked at him confused. How did he know me? or at least know what I looked like. "Look, it's you!" he said, pointing to something to my right. I turned to see a picture of me and Aunt June, I was only 4 but he seemed to have recogized me somehow, I wasn't really sure.  
"Yeah, that's me." I said, pursing my lips, I could feel my face getting hot, I felt so shy, I wasn't used to meeting new people. Especially people around my age, it wasn't something I did everyday.

"I'm Dez!" he said, very cheerfully, and quickly hugged me. I was surprised, I never hugged a guy except for my Dad, I hesitatly patted him back. "What kind of hug is that?" he said, "Don't you know I'm your cousin." he said, laughing. I giggled a little, and suddenly we pulled back to hear someone laughing. "You guys finally met her. I'm sorry this is last minute, but she'll be living with us for a while." I turned to see Aunt June, wiping her hands on her apron. "That's great!" Dez said, "What about Aunt Penny and Uncle Lestor?" he asked. "That's the thing... they don't really approve." she said, taking off her apron. "Why?" Dez asked, Aunt June gave Dez a look and he already knew. "Still?" he said, both me and Aunt June nodded our heads.

"Well, she is 18 so there is nothing they can really do." Aunt June stated, and I smiled at the fact. My eyes wandered to the two quiet teenagers, the guy started at me as for the girl she just smiled at me. "Oh where are our manners!" Aunt June said, but before she could continue Dez spoke. "This is Austin and this is Trish."  
Dez said, smiling at the two. Trish smiled at me, "It's nice to meet you. We've heard a few stories about you,  
is it true your rich and and never go outside?" she asked, I smiled a little. "Yeah," I said. "Well, then again your skin pretty much shows you haven't been out much. Your so pale!" she said, "Trish!" Aunt June and Dez said, I only laughed. "It's okay guys, it's true. But now that i can go outside, hopefully that will change."  
I admitted, and she smiled back. "It's okay if it doesn't, you remind me of Snow White!" she said, I giggled.  
"Thanks! She's my favorite Disney princess." I said, and she smiled.

I had a feeling it would be easy to become friends with Trish, she was easy to talk to. And then I turned to Austin, he looked at me with a blank face. He only nodded his head, and was quiet. "Don't mind Austin,  
he usually is the quiet one." Dez said, "And the mean one." Trish mumbled, Austin glared at her. She smiled brightly, "I only speak the truth cause I love you dude." she said, patting him on the shoulder. "Well it's nice to meet you Austin." I said, and he just nodded his head again. There was an awkward moment of silence, and I felt like I didn't belong there. "Well, I've made some pasta and Dez honey, I want to ask you a favor" she said, and we all knew it was a secret. "Sure mom." he said, and they walked downstairs, "Come on you guys, let's all go down to eat." And we did, although while eating it was mainly quiet, I didn't mind at all. I knew the reason had to be because I was there, and they weren't used to it. I didn't blame them, I wasn't used to me being here as well.

"Okay, I'm done mom. I'll be on my way." Dez said, placing his plate in the sink. "Where are you going?" I was surprised to hear Austin speak, his voice wasn't too deep but wasn't too high, it was nice. "I need to go get something for my mom." he said, and quickly left before he was questioned again. "So, how do you like the place so far?" Trish asked, I shrugged with a small smile. "It's really nice." I admitted, and I realized I was already finished with my pasta. "Just put your dish in the sink Ally, tonight is Trish's turn to wash the dishes." Aunt June said with a friendly smile, "Oh okay." I said, and I placed the plate gently in the sink so there was barely a clink. I turned to see that they were almost finished eating. I cleared my throat to speak,  
"I'll just be upstairs to unpack." I said, and she nodded her head.

I quickly went upstairs, and as soon as I was almost up the stairs, I heard them all start to talk. I bit my lip,  
and continued to my room to unpack my clothes. I folded my clothes in the drawers and put the other half in the closet to hang them up. I paused when I was about to hang my red satin dress that Delilah had bought me and a couple tears dropped down my face, I missed her. I placed my three shoes in my closet, my brown boots, my converses and my black flats. I quickly changed into my red and white pajama pants, and a white tanktop. I tied my hair up into a ponytail and let my bangs drop to the side of my face, I sat on my bed and picked up my song book and placed it under my pillow. Although there was really nothing in it, I wanted to still hide it.

After 15 minutes of sitting around, spacing out. There was a knock at my door. "Ally, come downstairs." Aunt June said from outside of the door, and I heard her footsteps going down the stairs. I slowly got off of the soft comfty bed, and opened the door and walked downstairs. It was dark downstairs for some reason,  
and then there was a glowing light. It was candles on a cake, on the table. The cake was simple with mainly vanilla cream all over it and small red flowers on the sides, and a quickly added Happy Birthday Ally in the middle with a 1 and 8 candle on it. I smiled, and saw Dez, Trish, Austin and Aunt June pop from behind the dining table and they started to sing. I almost teared up, I totally forgot it was my birthday and I wasn't really in the mood to celebrate it but now I didn't mind. "Happy Birthday dear Ally... Happy Birthday to you."  
they finished and I just grinned widely. "This is so kind of you." I said, "Come on Ally, blow out the candles!"  
Aunt June laughed.

"Oh." I was surprised, I never blew out the candles. "I'm not used to doing that." I said sheepishly. "Why?" Trish asked astonished and Dez had a confused look on his face. "My parents always thought I would burn myself or my hair." I giggled while stating nervously. Aunt June's face became blank, "Ally don't worry, there's nothing that will harm you, okay?" she said, and I could tell she was serious. I nodded my head, and tried not to cry. I guess I was just so happy, I just wanted to cry, or maybe I wanted to cry because I felt so overwhelmed with the change.

I walked up to the cake, and was about to blow. "Remember to make a wish!" Trish said before I blew, I looked at her and smiled a little. I knew when you make a wish you close your eyes, I learned that from I Wish, another one of my childhood movies. I closed my eyes and blew out the candles and they all cheered.  
"What did you wish for?" Dez asked, Trish and Aunt June laughed. I was about to open my mouth and tell them, "No, don't tell Ally. The wish won't come true if you tell." she stated, and I nodded my head. My wish was that I would get used to the real world and that the real world would get used to me, and I really wanted it to come true so I didn't say a word after that.


	4. Chapter 4

Dance In The Rain

Chapter 4: Getting to know you

Being the new kid in the house was difficult, I felt so awkward and I was already shy so that didn't help much.  
The good thing about Aunt June, Dez, Trish and Austin was they were really welcoming and kind. Or so I thought they all were, Austin was the only one who didn't really talk to me, he seemed to be in his own world either on his phone or listening to music.

So when Austin had left us all in the living room chatting away to go upstairs, I couldn't help but whisper to ask, "Is he always that quiet?" I asked, feeling guilty. I felt like I was the reason he was so quiet, and I didn't like being the reason. "Don't worry, that's typical Austin. He'll chuckle and speak like once in a while, but that is totally normal." Trish admitted, making me feel a little less guilty.

"The thing about Austin is his parents left him." Aunt June stated, with a frown on her face. "He was only 6." Dez added, I frowned. How could parents do such a thing? "That's horrible. Why would they do that?" I asked. "We're not sure." Trish replied, "But Ally, not all parents are good parents. But maybe they just couldn't handle him." Aunt June suggested, I bit my lip. I didn't realize how lucky I was to have such nice parents who never gave up on me. I suddenly felt sorry for Austin, "But don't tell him we told you," Trish started, "Yeah he doesn't like when people feel sorry for him." Dez stated, and Aunt June just nodded her head.

"I'm sorry." I said, pursing my lips and feeling bad that I had asked. "It's fine Ally, as long as you understand why he's so quiet and grumpy at times. It's hard for him to get close to new people." Aunt June admitted.  
"Yeah, he's actually only really close to us and his girlfriend Cassidy." Dez said, I nodded my head. "Well I think it's just nice that he's close to people." I said, not really sure what to say. "It is." Aunt June smiled, and I smiled, which caused Trish and Dez to smile. "Finally a real smile from my niece." Aunt June teased,  
I giggle a little. "And a giggle!" Trish said, I smiled even bigger.

"Thank you Aunt June for taking me in, this really means a lot to me." I said, looking at her. I then turned to Dez and Trish, "Thank you Dez and Trish, for welcoming me. I'm not used to meeting new people, since all my life I've really only known 5 people," I laughed a little, and it was true but somehow funny to me.  
"Wow!" Trish said, surprised. I pursed my lips, "Don't worry Ally, you'll get to meet new people soon." Dez said with a grin, "I'm not sure about soon, It was already hard meeting you guys. I think it'll take me a while."  
I said, "Don't worry, you'll be fine." Aunt June said, patting my shoulder.

Suddenly there were footstep sounds, we turned to see Austin walking down, wearing a tight suit that looked like a surfing suit. I remember from the horror movie, The Wave, the surfers wore it. "I'm gonna go surfing."  
Austin said, his voice low and almost sounded sad. "Okay, be careful and be back before 8?" Aunt June said,  
he just nodded his head and was gone.

"Could we maybe go to the beach someday?" I blurted out, I had always wanted to go, even though I didn't know how to swim at all. My parents had said they would make an indoor swimming pool, but I think they were already too scared for me to swim, so they made a promise and never kept it. "Of course!" Aunt June said, grabbing the remote to turn on the TV. "Do you know how to swim?" Trish asked me, I dreaded that question, I was embarrassed to answer. "Well... I-I..." Dez interrupted me, "It's okay if you don't know how Ally." he said, with a comforting smile.

I sighed, "Yeah, I don't know how to swim. My parents never let me go out, and we didn't have the indoor swimming pool built." I said, and Trish gasped. "Your that rich?" she asked, I only laughed. "I guess so." I said, and it was quiet for a moment. "Like Dez said, Don't worry Ally. We can teach you!" Aunt June said, I smiled. "Thank you, that would be great. But I'd like to learn privately." I admitted, and they all looked at me surprised. "I'm very shy about it, and embarrassed. I actually would like for you guys to keep it a secret." I said, and they all nodded their heads. "We won't tell. Right kids?" Aunt June asked, and Dez and Trish nodded thier heads vigorously.

I smiled, "Thanks again." I said, and I suddenly didn't feel so shy around them. I actually felt like I was at home, and I loved feeling welcomed. Just two days ago, I was so shy and frightened and now I felt like they were my family. It was as if, I was with Dad, Mom and Delilah. I suddenly remembered Delilah, and I missed her. Suddenly my phone vibrated, and I pulled it out my pocket to see that I had gotten a text. I was surprised to see it was from Delilah, I had forgotten that she had put her number in my phone. She just sent me a smiley face, and 'I hope you're okay. Take care, and remember to brush your hair three times a day' It was a joke, because when I was younger I wanted to be Rapunzel, and I told her I wanted my hair really long and she said I would have to brush my hair a lot.

I smiled at the text, and slowly texted back since I still wasn't used to the device. 'Thanks Delilah, I miss you and I always remember.' and that was it, she didn't text back after that. She was probably busy cleaning up the house, I sighed. Even though I had been stuck in the place for 13 years, I somehow missed it and it's clean and organized place. Maybe I just missed the people in the house, I really did miss Mom and Dad. Surprisingly they haven't texted back since a day ago, maybe they were getting used to the fact that I was gone and that made me a little sad. Then again, I needed this. I need to be on my own for a while, to face the world that they did their best to hide away and protect me from. I'm older now, and I need to face these things, and I'm ready to. No matter what would happen, I knew I wouldn't be alone thanks to my new friends and family. 


	5. Chapter 5

Dance In The Rain

Chapter 5: Welcome Party

After a week of getting used to the new family and new world. Everything seemed fine, I was getting closer to Aunt June, Trish and Dez, they were just so kind to me.

As for Austin, he was really hard to talk to and whenever I did ask him question he just seemed to ignore me.  
It was like talking to wall, but I understood that he wasn't the type to easily get close to people. Maybe all I had to do was give him time.

Although I don't know if that's what I was supposed to do when we were left alone in the living room with the tv on, while he was staring blankly at the tv then turning back to his phone every other minute, probably texting Cassidy.

It wouldn't hurt to try right? "So, how um... are you?" I asked, and it was quiet. I was staring at my fingers fiddling with eachother, then turned to glance at Austin, he was texting.

I sighed, and stared at the TV. We were watching some TV show about total brats, who just got whatever they wanted. Well more like, just kept it on to keep it from being not so awkward.

"Good." someone said, I looked around and was surprised when I realized it was Austin. I pursed my lips,  
"That's good." I said, smiling a little now.

Five minutes passed, and I decided that's as good as it would ever get, at least I tried right? I started to get up, and was about to go up to my room. "Wait." he said, his voice low.

I froze and turned to look at him, "Um... why?" I asked, nervously. He didn't say anything, he got up and started to walk to me, for some reason I was scared.

He gently grabbed ahold of my arm, "Follow me." he said, and his stare was so blank, I couldn't tell how he was feeling at all.

He walked away and I followed after him, and he walked me to the door to the backyard. Was he kicking me out? I thought.

He suddenly opened the door, "Close your eyes." he said, and I did as I was told. He tugged on my arm to walk and I did, and soon enough I felt the breeze and a fresh salty smell. I felt kind of naked, since I was wearing a white tanktop and red shorts and white slippers.

I heard the door close and I was about to open my eyes. Suddenly I heard, "WELCOME ALLY!" and my eyes fluttered open, and there was about more than 20 people there. No, about 20 strangers there. They were standing a few feet away from me, and they had comforting smiles on thier faces.

Although the only people who gave me comfort was Aunt June, Trish and Dez. I somehow found their smiles to be more real than the others. I was frozen and I didn't know what to say, I opened my mouth to say something but I just didn't know what to say.

"She's so thankful that she's become speechless." Trish saved me, and I smiled a little and crossed my arms around me, being cold. I just nodded my head, and soon enough they came at me, introducing themselves.

I noticed that Austin was gone, and I longed to be wherever he was, because he wasn't around strangers. I was shy, I didn't know what to say. The only words that came out of my mouth was, "Ally" and "Thank you."  
and I just smiled and shook hands.

Soon enough they served the food on the table near the wooden patio rails, and people were eating. As for me, I was thinking of a way to just go back inside without being seen. I was sitting on the steps of the patio up to the door, quietly just minding my own buisness.

Next thing I knew, Trish and Dez were walking up to me with at least 4 people. I stiffened at the sight of them, just wanting to disappear. I started to get up to go inside, "Where do you think you're going missy?"  
Trish asked, with a sly smile on her face.

"I-I..." I just stuttered not sure of what to say. "Meet our friends Ally," Dez said with a smile, and putting his arm on my shoulder to pat my arm. "Friends this is Ally, my cousin!" Dez said excitedly, and Ally couldn't help but smile a little.

Dez smiled more, "Ally this is Elliot, Dallas, Kira and Cassidy." Trish introduced them, and they all waved and smiled at her. "It's nice to meet you guys." I said, very quietly. I glanced up to look at them, and my eyes almost widened when I realized that Elliot was the guy who lived next door, the surfer guy.

Dallas, he had really nice hair and was cute, as for Kira and Cassidy they were both gorgeous, but there was something about Cassidy that was different, I didn't know what it was.

I think I just knew for some reason why Austin was dating her, she was really beautiful and her smile was perfect. "Hey where is Austin?" Cassidy asked Dez quietly, "He's probably inside watching Tv." he said, and she nodded smiling. She turned to look at me, her pearly whites showing again.

"It was nice to meet you Ally, see you later!" she said, very cheerful. She quickly said goodbye to the others and soon opened the door, leaving us all quiet once again. "So Ally, how do you like it here so far?" someone asked, I looked up and didn't know who it was.

I just kept my head up, and replied back a little more louder than last time. "It's really nice, though this is actually my first time being in the backyard." I admitted, and they all laughed. Was I funny?

"That's funny because when I first moved here I spent most of my time in my backyard, I didn't even help unpack so my parents got mad at me and wouldn't let me surf for a week." Elliot said, and I smiled a little.  
"You must really love your backyard then." I said, and he chuckled.

"Well, it is the beach and I do love to surf so that is a yes." he grinned, soon enough Kira and Dallas joined the conversation, talking about how they wished they lived near the beach. After 15 minutes of talking, they all had gone to go and get some food.

I was alone for five minutes, and was attracted to the sounds of the beach. It was calming, so I walked off the porch without being noticed, down the stairs ever so quietly. I immediatly felt the soft, yet grainy and cold sand on my feet.

I loved the feeling, I slipped my slippers off and dug my feet into the sand. I walked a couple feet away from the stairs, and sat down on a rock, the rock was also cold so my legs immediatly got goosebumps since I was only wearing shorts.

I could still hear the party from a few feet away but they were more focused with eachother, and I was more focused on the beautiful beach. I had been looking forward to being on the beach and staring at the water just a couple feet away. I didn't dare go near the water though, I was scared the tide would wash me away and I wouldn't know what to do.

The breeze picked up, and I started to shiver at the cold feeling, but I loved it. It was different from being in an air conditioned house, that would have an occasional breeze from a window that I wasn't even allowed to be near since it was open.

"Are you okay?" someone said, I quickly turned to look and see there was Elliot. I pursed my lips and nodded my head, "It's, just m-my first time." I said, looking out towards the beach. "I know, meeting a lot of people.  
They didn't tell me exactly why, but they weren't kidding when they said you're shy." Elliot said, standing next to me and another rock a feet away.

"Oh, yeah." I said, "It's hard." was all I could say. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it. Believe it or not, I used to be shy." he chuckled, sitting down on the other rock. "Really? H-how did you um... change?" I asked.  
He shrugged, "I guess when I made friends, the real me just well, came out. Now I'm really outgoing." he said.

"That's good for you." I didn't mean to mumble but did, it was so quiet, I wasn't sure if he understood what I meant. "Don't worry, you'll be like me sooner or later." he said, patting my shoulder. I jumped a little at his touch, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. It's just how I comfort people... I sort of got it from Dez." he admitted.

I suddenly remembered and smiled, "It's okay. I know you meant well." I said, my words came out more fluently, maybe it was because we were talking about Dez, it seemed more natural to talk about others than myself. "But, I-I..." dang I was so close from not stuttering. "Go ahead, it's okay." he said, still listening realizing I was about to just forget what I was about to say.

"I meant it's my first time being on a beach." I said, looking out at the waves and the moon reflecting on the ocean. "Really?!" he asked surprised, I nodded my head. "It's really nice. The sand is, it's really nice." I admitted, my vocabulary seemed small and all I could say was nice.

"It really is." he said, with a smile. "You ever tried surfing?" he asked, I shook my head. "Maybe one day I can teach you?" he asked, I shrugged. "I'm not sure, I think I'd be too scared." I said, trying to avoid it, especially since I couldn't swim at all.

I put a piece of my hair behind my ear, and turned a little to look at him. "But, maybe one day." I smiled, and his somewhat frown turned to a grin, "Great. You promised now." he said, and I just nodded my head not sure of what else to say.

There was another light breeze and it made me shiver, but I felt alive. I heard something unzipping and turned to see Elliot taking off his grey jacket, "You cold?" he asked. I shook my head, "Well a little, but I love it." I admitted, probably sounding weird.

He smiled, "Well just in case, so you um, don't get sick." he said, getting up and I watched as he walked behind me and placed his jacket over my shoulders and let it hang over me, making me instantly feel warm since he was wearing it.

"That's, really kind of you." I said. We talked for an hour, and I was still awkward around him but I felt a little more comfortable. I was really happy that I was finally making another friend, sure I had Trish, but she already felt like family.

Although, when he asked me where I came from and why I came to live with Aunt June, I was frozen and speechless. I didn't want him to know my story, it just was too personal for me. "I think I should go in now." I said, getting up from the rock. "Sorry." he said, "It's okay." I said, awkwardly patting him on his shoulder as he continued to sit on the rock.

He chuckled at my action, "Well I should be going too. It's only your Aunt and her friends who are just drinking right now." he said, his head turning to the porch. I turned to see that Aunt June and a couple of her older friends were drinking and laughing loudly away.

"It was really um... nice talking to you." I said, getting up. I waved my hands at him, signaling it was time to say goodbye. He smiled and waved goodbye too, "If you need anything, I just live next door, okay?" he said,  
and I nodded my head. Elliot was so nice, I'm glad he's one of my new friends.

We parted our ways, and I walked passed the drunk adults, except for one who was probably the driver for the night, because she kept saying, "It's time for us to go, I have work in the morning." I smiled as I opened the door and walked inside, closing it from behind to find Cassidy and Austin laying down on the floor.

I walked a little closer to the living room and noticed they were asleep. Cassidy was sleeping peacefully in his arms and resting her head on his shoulder, and Austin rested his head on her head. It was so cute, and I suddenly felt an urge or I was envious.

I had always watched romance movies, but I had never seen it so close. I smiled at little at the sight, and whispered to them, "Goodnight." I said, and walked up the stairs and to my room. Before I layed down in bed, I was surprised to see that I still had Elliot's jacket on, I panicked. Then realized it was much too late to give it to him, and I would have to give it to him the next time I see him.

Surprisingly I was hoping the next time would be soon, Elliot was nice company and very friendly. I hung up his jacket on my coat hanger. I jumped into my bed and slowly fell asleep, only to dream away.

I was on a dock, sitting around, kicking my legs and looking down at the water and the ripples of the ocean.  
It was a really sunny day, it was so odd though because I felt like I wasn't really sitting on anything after a while, but suddenly I felt arms around me.

The arms were around my shoulders, and they were strong. The voice was light and different, I couldn't recogize it. "It's okay, I got you." he said, that's right it was a boy. I tried to turn to look, but he only held me tighter to keep me from looking.

As soon as I got out of his grip to turn, I woke up. After that I couldn't sleep again, all I could think about was how safe I felt being in the guy's arms. It was almost like at home, in the "perfect world" except this time it was even better and it was perfect.


	6. Chapter 6

Dance In The Rain

Chapter: He Hates Me

I woke up to yelling, I quickly got out of my bed to see peek out my door. There in the hallway was Aunt June and Austin yelling at eachother about something. I noticed that Dez and Trish's doors were slightly open as well, they were probably doing the same thing I was doing.

I was about to close my door when I heard, "Did she sleepover Austin?! You know you can't have girls sleeping over." she said, "Especially your girlfriend." she added. "She didn't! We slept a little, but I took her home after 11." he said, which was a lie. I remember coming into the house and it was 1, and they were sleeping which was cute but now I realized from Aunt June it was totally wrong.

"You know how I am when I'm drunk Austin. I can't remember things. And right now my head is already hurting enough. So can you just be honest?!" she stated, he grumbled. "I am being honest, she didn't sleep over. And even if she did, we wouldn't do anything!" he protested, sounding very annoyed.

I was about to close my door again, "Then why did I see her leaving at 7 in the morning?! Huh? Explain." Aunt June said, sounding like she was in total pain from her hangover. "Because she came back at 6 in the morning." Austin lied very badly, I was surprised by how loud he could get and his voice was higher than I expected.

I decided I would go downstairs to make some pancakes to hopefully cheer everyone up, so I tried to quickly walk downstairs but was stopped by Aunt June. "Ally!" she yelled at me for the first time, I jumped and turned to look at her scared. "I'm sorry hun, I'm not feeling well... but please can you tell me what time you went to sleep last night?" she asked.

I could feel my heart racing, I felt like this was going to be bad. "Um... 1 o' clock in the morning." I admitted,  
I felt bad. I didn't usually stay up that late or went to bed at that time, I was at least sleeping at 9 or 10. "Okay, and did you see Cassidy?" she asked, I felt my heart stop.

I glanced at Austin, who already had angry eyes that looked like he would bite me. The thing was, I was taught to never lie, and I couldn't lie to Aunt June, she was already doing so much for me. I tried to avoid the trouble and just admitted a yes quickly. She looked at me, focused and asked another question.

"What time was it?" she asked, and my heart jolted. I wanted to lie but I couldn't do it, I bit my lip and I could see Austin's eye brows furrowing even more. I looked down, feeling really guilty even though I hadn't said it yet. "It was 1 in the morning." I said, and I heard Austin sigh annoyed. I looked up to see him staring down at the ground.

I wanted to say sorry to him, but before anyone could say anything. "I hate you." he said, and walked away and into his room, he slammed it and I froze there not saying another word. I wanted to cry, I felt so bad. I didn't mean to get him in trouble, but I just couldn't lie to Aunt June. Aunt June just hugged me, "It's okay Ally, there's nothing wrong with telling the truth." she said, and pulled away and walked up to Austin's door.

She knocked on it, no answer. She tried to open it, it was locked. "You're grounded for 3 days! No surfing!"  
she said, and walked away from his door, then up to the door next to my room but stopped and smiled at me. "Thank you Ally." she said, and walked into her room to probably go and sleep away her hangover.

I heard doors creak open, but I quickly walked into my room and closed the door to go back into bed to lay down and mope for being such a good person. Yeah that sounds wierd, but I probably missed out on the chance of finally getting Austin to accept me and let me get close to him. I sighed, and surprisingly fell asleep. 


	7. Chapter 7

Dance in the Rain

Chapter 7: It was an accident

Lately, well to be specific for the past 2 days, things haven't been going well. Mainly things have been bad with me and Austin. First, I get him grounded by telling the truth, and he's only been grounded for 2 days and I've just made him hate me even more.

Just one more day, and he would be free. Still, for the past 2 days, I've done nothing but make him mad and irritated, by the things I accidently do. I hadn't realized how clumsy I was, and it really made things worse for me.

I was making pancakes, and when I finished with a whole batch, I tried to pour syrup on the pancakes. It was somehow difficult for me open it, so when I finally opened it of course I had to spill a lot over the floor.

I mentally slapped myself, and looked around for knapkins or a rag to clean it up, but there was none in my sight. I noticed that the color of the kitchen tile helped the syrup blend in, I really had to clean it up before someone would step on it.

I suddenly remembered seeing some rags in my closet, I ran upstairs to my room and quickly opening the closet door. I searched for about a minute or two, and was frustrated when I couldn't find it. I groaned with frustration, "Where the heck is it?" I asked.

Then I heard a loud scream, well it sounded more like a guy falling. Then I knew, my eyes widened as I ran out of my room and downstairs. There on the floor, covered in syrup was Austin. "Who the hell did this?!" he yelled, looking down at the syrus he was covered in.

His eyes looked up, and he suddenly frowned at my sight. "Nevermind, I should have known." he said, and I bit my lip. "I'm really sorry." I said, sort of quietly. "I-I was trying to-" "Just save it." he said, getting up.

He walked up to the kitchen sink and washed his hands, but I could still see the syrup was on the back of his shirt and even his jeans. He was probably sticky, I felt so bad. I didn't know what to say, I just kept my eyes glued to the ground and I was tugging at my beige skirt.

After a couple minutes, he walked away from the sink and passed by me, not even looking at me. I heard him talking, I turned to see he was on his phone. "Don't worry I'm home. You can ask Ally." he said, probably speaking to Aunt June, he didn't sound too happy.

A couple hours later, I decided to watch a movie. It was The Sounds of Music, I popped it into the DVD player to watch it alone, since everyone else was still sleeping. Although after a couple minutes, Dez walked downstairs and gasped with joy.

"This is one of my favorite movies." he said, with a smile and plopped down on the other sofa. I smiled,  
"Well it's my first time watching it." I admitted, he grinned. "You'll love it!" he said. Suddenly we both heard footsteps, and saw Trish coming down.

Her eyes widened, "Yay! Who decided to put The Sounds of Music on?" she asked, and Dez quickly pointed to me. "I love this movie!" she said, taking a seat down right next to me. I smiled a little, "I hope I will too."  
I said. "If you love musicals, you'll love this. It's a classic!" she said,

Again, footsteps coming downstairs. We all turned and there was Austin, "Um, I'm supposed to be watching something." he said, not even looking at me. "Sorry Austin, but we're watching The Sounds of Music." Dez said, more focused on the Tv.

"But I told you guys-" "Austin, we know your recording it anyways, so just forget it. It's Ally's first time watching it, so either watch it with us or..." Trish didn't finish because the movie had started. I didn't think I would dare to look up at Austin, but I did.

He glared at me, and I quickly looked back down. Soon enough there was footsteps, I looked up again and Austin was gone. He was probably mad at me because I was the reason they were watching the movie, I bit my lip feeling back.

"Don't worry Ally, Austin is always grumpy. We actually call him grumpy Austin sometimes." Dez tried to joke, I just smiled a little. "Don't worry about him. Just enjoy the movie." Trish said, patting my hand, and I did.

There was more stuff that I did, that I really didn't mean to. I almost burned oatmeal? Don't ask me how, but I did. Austin was the one who came down to stop me, and he grumbled at me and put the burning pot in the sink. "What are you? An arsenist?!" he said, rolling his eyes and walking upstairs.

Then I had the last of the icecream bar, that apparently Austin had hidden. Seems that Dez and Trish knew Austin's secret places, and they didn't seem to notice that he was really irritated and annoyed about it, they actually found it amusing.

"I should apologize to Austin." I told them, they shook thier heads. "Austin is like this, it happens. It's like he's on his monthly thing." Trish said, laughing out loud and soon enough Dez was as well. I just smiled a little, "But I really feel bad. I don't mean to, i'm just, I don't know." I admitted, frustrated with why bad things would happen whenever he was around, because I made the bad things happen.

"It's okay Ally, he'll come through one day." Trish said, with a smile. We were sitting out on the balcony, and I couldn't stop staring at the guitar just a few feet away, it was shiny and beautiful.

"Who's guitar is that?" I asked, they all diverted thier eyes from the teenagers and the beach to the guitar. "Oh, that's Austin's." Trish said, getting up to grab it. She played one chord, and smiled. "I'm good huh? Only had one lesson." she joked, and we all laughed.

I just kept staring at it, "Um... could I try?" I asked, "Go ahead. Let her try Trish." Dez said, Trish was about to hand it to me, but I stopped them. "Wait, shouldn't I ask Austin?" I asked, starting to get up. "No,"  
Trish started, "It's fine. Right now he's already grumpy enough, so it's best not to mess with him. And what he doesn't know, won't hurt him." she encouraged.

I slowly grabbed the guitar and placed it on top of my legs. "It's so big. I honestly don't even know how to use it. I mean I've seen it in movies." I admitted. "You never asked your parents for one?" Dez asked, I shook my head, "I wanted to, but they said it was dangerous." I admitted.

They just laughed, "I know, silly huh." I smiled a little, and started to strum on the strings and it sounded pretty. "Wow, your better than me!" Trish joked, I just playfully rolled my eyes. I started to pluck at the strings, "The sound is so nice." I said, with a small smile, admiring the sight of the guitar.

Suddenly it sounded like something was about to snap, and I quickly felt a sharp pain in my forearm, and I dropped the guitar. "Ally!" Dez said, quickly walking up to me to grab my arm. My arm had a long line of a thin cut, that was bleeding a little or so I thought, because in a couple seconds there was a little more blood.

"Ouch," was all I could say, suddenly someone opened the sliding door and there was Austin. "What the hell?!"  
he yelled, only looking down at his guitar on the floor. "I-I..." stuttered to say sorry, but the sharp pain made me hold my arm back and I bit my lip from the stinging pain.

"Who?!" He asked, looking at us. "Austin it was an accident!" Trish said, rolling her eyes. "And Ally hurt herself okay." Dez said, quickly walking passed Austin to go inside. "Hurry and get some alcohol and bandages." Trish yelled to him, "I know!" Dez said from inside.

I looked up to see Austin, with a blank and irritated expression. He picked up his guitar, and grabbed it.  
I saw the string that had snapped, and I bit my lip. "I'm-" "No. Don't touch my stuff, ever again." he said, and I just quickly nodded my head. He walked away, glaring at me and closing the sliding door behind him very aggressively.

"It's okay Ally." Trish said, "You didn't mean to. It cut you, so he should understand." she stated, I just sat there. After a couple minutes Dez was back, and he cleaned my cut which made me whine a little from the pain and put a bandage over it.

"Thank you." I said, and quickly left them, wanting to go to apologize to Austin. I walked up to his door,  
I closed my eyes about to knock on the door, but suddenly as in in less than a second, I felt my fist hitting someone on the face.

I opened my eyes to see Austin, with his eyes widened holding onto his chin. "What was that for?" he asked,  
sounding even more mad. "I-I was trying to knock on your door." I stated, very quickly. He just glared at me,  
"Just leave me alone." he said, and quickly closed his door.

I sighed, it was like no matter what I did, it didn't go right. I think I sort of wanted to cry, but I just took a deep breath. I walked away, and downstairs passing by Aunt June who was watching a soap opera. "You love her! Just tell her!" she yelled, making me jump.

She noticed me, "I'm sorry Ally, I'm just really into my show." she laughed nervously, she suddenly got serious. "Are you okay?" she asked, I quickly nodded my head. "I-Is it okay if I go on the porch to just sit around?" I asked, wanting to breath outside.

She quickly smiled, "Of course, go ahead! Just don't go to the water." she said, sounding nervous. "Don't worry, I'm too scared to." I admitted, and she smiled a little. I walked away and outside to the porch,  
I sat down on a wooden chair and looked out towards the beach, it was empty and I actually liked it that way.

Suddenly my phone started to ring, I quickly pulled it out of my pocket to see the caller id. It was my Mom,  
she had called everyday, at least 3 times but I never really answered. I answered it, and put the phone up to my ear. "Mom?" I said, "Thank God you answered Ally!" she said, "I know, I'm sorry." I said, very sincerely.

"Why haven't you been answering, we've been so worried. You should come home now, where does Aunt June live? We miss you." she said. I sighed, looking out towards the waves. "I know mom, I miss you too.  
The thing is I'm not ready to come home." I said, and her gasp a little.

"Ally, it's not safe out there, you'll get hurt. Not everyone there is as nice as me and your dad, and Delilah." she admitted, "I know." I said, but I suddenly felt strong at that thought. "And it's okay. I'm going to be fine."  
I said, "Ally," she started to say but I stopped her. "I love you Mom, tell Dad I love him too and I miss him."  
I said, and before she could say another thing I hung up on her.

I knew all she would do was try to convince me to come home, but I didn't want to. Things were hard, not everyone would be nice to me and I had to accept that, but I still had hope that Austin would come through and he probably would. The thing was, I actually liked how things were getting harder, it made me feel more real and it felt perfect because things we're perfect.


	8. Chapter 8

Dance in the Rain

Chapter 8: The Beach

It had been a week since Austin was grounded, and we haven't talked at all, but I honestly didn't mind. The best thing was probably to stay away from him, to know I respected that he didn't like me. Sounds weird, but I guess I just would do whatever it took for him to know I just wanted to be his friend.

Aunt June suggested that we go to the beach to have a little picnic, even though the house was just behind we did. We got closer and closer to the water, and that made me more nervous but at the same time there was a thrilling feeling to it.

The breeze was stronger towards the beach, and the sand was more moist. They were a few feet behind me,  
I turned to see Aunt June placing a blue blanket down on the ground, along with the basket of food. She sat down, and took off her white shirt. She had a cute pink bikini under, and looked at me.

"Go ahead and touch the water Ally. You don't have to go in, but you can let the water touch your feet." she yelled out, I smiled a little. I honestly didn't want to go anywhere near the water, I was too scared, even though I honestly longed to touch the water.

I turned to see Trish coming from the beach house, with a chair, some sunglasses on and a red one suit bikini and a huge white t-shirt over and red slippers. She waved at me, and was soon close to Aunt June she placed her chair down, it was the kind to lay down. "Wanna tan Ally?!" she asked, I shook my head.

I didn't really see the point in tanning, I mean I know I was pretty pale but I liked my skin color. From the corner of my eye I saw Austin and Dez playing with a football, throwing it back and forth. I quickly looked back towards the beach, and took a couple steps back when I felt like the water was about to touch my feet.

"Ally!" someone yelled, I turned to see Austin running in front of me trying to catch a football that was about to hit me, and I don't know why but I tried to catch it as well but I just hit Austin and he turned to look at me as we jumped in the air and we both ended up on the ground.

Austin was on top of me, he grumbled because he was trying not to put so much of his weight on me. Our eyes met, and his eyes widened. I felt my face get heated up, and I realized I was blushing. Austin didn't look so mean so close, and his eyes were very pretty, brown or hazel, I don't know but it was pretty.

"Are you okay Ally?" I heard, we broke eye contact when I turned to see Dez, Trish and Aunt June walking up to us. Austin got up, and held out a hand. I hesitated to grab it, and when I did, his hands felt so soft.  
He let go as quickly as he held on, and looked at me. "You should watch yourself." he said, walking away.

Aunt June, Trish and Dez were finally up to me, asking me if I was okay and I just nodded my head, apologizing for being in the way though they told me I didn't need to apologize cause I had done nothing wrong.

Trish and Aunt June tried to encourage me to let the water touch my feet, but I told them I was okay and that I needed to go get something inside, but that was of course just an excuse. I only walked up to the rocks near the porch and sat down, bringing my knees up to chin.

"Everything okay?" I heard, I turned to see Elliot wearing no shirt but some blue shorts. "Um..." I didn't know what to say, I couldn't look at him so I kept my eyes at my family who seemed really happy, and I wished I could be happy with them.

"I'm okay." I said, just rubbing my arm. He sat on the rock next to me, I could see from the corner of my eye.  
"You sure?" he asked, and I nodded my head. "What's up with your arm?" he asked, and I quickly looked at my arm to see the bandage still on my arm.

"It's a long story." I said, it was easier to talk to a person by not looking at them. "I have time." he said, and I sighed. Remembering what happened, and I instantly felt guilty. "I sort of broke Austin's guitar." I admitted, "Oh Austin's?" he said, and I nodded my head.

"Wait, did the string snap on you?" he asked, I nodded my head. "Then you didn't break it, sometimes guitars do that." he said, trying to comfort me. "I don't know," I started, "Whatever I do, I just make Austin more upset and angry." I said, biting my lip.

"I really want to be close with him, like Trish, Dez and Aunt June." I admitted, I glanced at him and noticed he was staring at them too, but he was staring at Austin. "I know it's really hard to be close to Austin." he said, "Huh?" I said.

"Me and Austin used to be close friends." he admitted, "Used to be?" I asked. "The thing is, we both ended up liking the same girl and things just didn't go the right way." he stated, and I looked at him. "Cassidy?" I asked, and he nodded his head still looking at Austin.

"I mean, me and Cassidy are okay now, even though it can be hard sometimes. As for Austin, he just...  
hates me." he said, and my eyes widen. "How could he hate you? Your so nice." I said, then I looked down.  
"I think he hates me." I said, sighing.

Elliot chuckled, "He doesn't hate you, it's not possible. Your too nice!" he said, "And you probably know it's hard for Austin to get close to people, so just give him some time. It took me a month," he said, "And just a week to ruin things." he said under his breath, sounding sad.

"I'm sorry," I started to say, he put his hands up. "It's okay Ally, I'm happy he got the girl and all. I just want our friendship back." he admitted, it was quiet for about ten minutes. Then I remembered, "Your jacket! I forgot to give it back." I said, starting to get up but he stopped me.

"It's fine Ally, just return it another time." he said, with a smile. "Now go have fun with your family!" he said, looking at them. I turned to look at them, Trish and Aunt June were eating now and Austin and Dez were in the water.

"Thanks Elliot, I'll see you later." I said, and he nodded his head. He walked away to his backyard porch, and I walked up to them with a small smile on my face. "Finally you're back!" Trish said, munching away at a sandwhich. "Want a sandwhich Ally?" Aunt June asked, I nodded my head and she handed me one.

I took a couple bites, and slowly walked up to the beach. I passed by the dry sand, and was soon on the wet sand and I dug my toes in. I walked a little closer, and I watched as the water would run up to me. I would take a couple steps back before it got me, but then a stronger waved pushed it more to me and it touched me.

I squeeled out loud, and almost dropped my sandwhich. Everyone laughed at me, I looked back at Aunt June and Trish just smiling at me. I smiled a little, and heard laughter in front of me, and I looked to see Austin and Dez laughing. Wait? Austin laughing, I saw him smiling a little and then he saw me looking at him and he stopped to cough something out of his throat, then went back to pushing Dez around.

I smiled, he actually laughed. Sure he was laughing at me, but it wasn't a bad thing. I liked that I had actually made him laugh, maybe there was some hope. I continued to stand where I was, as the water covered my feet, and I quickly finished my sandwhich to kneel down to touch the water and saw a shell, it was white and looked like the ones that covered The Little Mermaid's chest.

It was pretty, and I washed it and put it in the pocket of my jean shorts. I started to walk a little further into the water, and when a wave would come up to me, I would run and scream. Only making them laugh again,  
but Austin was laughing again and I smiled. Hearing him laugh was nice, rather than having him glare at me and just say a rude remark. Even though he didn't smile at me, it was progress to make grumpy Austin laugh.


	9. Chapter 9

Dance in the Rain

Chapter 9: Lost Downtown

It was a total of 3 weeks since I had started living with Aunt June, and she felt that it was time for us to go out.  
We were about to get in her car, when I remembered the dizzy feeling I had. I bit my lip and quickly spoke out, "Is it far?" I asked, and they all looked at me confused.

"Well not really." Aunt June admitted, "It's faster to take the car." Trish said. I sighed, "I think I'd rather walk." I said, and they looked at me surprised. "Why?" Dez asked, I saw Austin just ignoring us and texting on his phone.

"I get car sick." I said, and Aunt June remembered. "Oh yeah, you do huh. Well you'll get used to being in a car, it just takes time." she said, and I crossed my arms. "Could I just walk and I'd meet up with you guys?"  
I asked, "No Ally!" Trish said, "We're not gonna let you walk." Dez added.

"It's crazy Ally, you don't even know where we're going." Aunt June said, laughing a little. I laughed too, "It's just I really don't want to." I said, I needed to be honest. If we were to go in the car again, I might throw up.  
"Why don't we just walk?!" Austin said, trying to end the coversation. "I have to meet up with Cassidy," he said.

"I mean it only takes 10 minutes to get there, so let's go." he said, still texting and starting to walk away. Everyone shrugged and decided they would just walk. I smiled a little, "Thanks Austin." I said, he was in front of us leading the way. "It's nothing, I really want to see Cassidy." he said, and I nodded my head.

It really did take us only 10 minutes to get there, soon enoug we were surrounded by a lot of people. I grabbed ahold of anyone's hand who was close by, and looked to see I was holding Trish's hand. She just smiled at me, "I know there's a lot of people, but you'll get used to it." she said. Then her and Aunt June started squeeling at some stores, "Let's go in!" Trish said, and she pulled me.

I looked back to see Dez and Austin walking away, we had walked into a store filled with so much girly clothes.  
"Okay Trish, the limit is only 3 things." Aunt June told her, and I looked at Aunt June confused. "The thing with Trish, is she sort of has a shopping addiction." Aunt June said, and I laughed a little.

"Not even! It's not my fault I love clothes." Trish admitted, as she looked around. I glanced at things now and then, but didn't really feel like shopping. The thing was I didn't know what to shop for, I mean my mom mainly shopped for my clothes which were decent and usually the color pink, blue and red, mainly pink though.

Then I heard Aunt June calling me, I followed her and saw what she was looking at. She was looking at bathing suits and I looked at her. "What is it?" I asked, "Let's buy you one, since you don't have one." she said, and I looked at her unsure.

"Come on, you'd look cute in one and it's in case you know you learn how to swim and want to go in the beach or a pool." she said, and I bit my lip. "Which one do you like the most?" she asked, I looked at all them, some had patterns of stripes, flowers and polka dots but the one that stood out most for me would have to be the two piece that was all red and had white hearts all over it.

She somehow knew which one I really liked and grabbed it, "It's this one huh?" she asked, and I just nodded

my head. "You always loved the color red, I should have known." she said, grabbing it. "Look around if theres anything you like. You don't really have a limit." she said, but I shook my head. "I'll see if I like anything." I admitted.

In the end, I ended up getting just a pair of white shorts, a sheer red top and a light blue sweet heart shaped dress. "Thanks Aunt June." I said, as she payed for the stuff. "Yeah thanks!" Trish said, she had convinced Aunt June to buy her at least 5 things, Aunt June was so kind. "Next time, only two things." she said, Trish just smiled a sly grin, "Okay, whatever you say." and I couldn't help but laugh.

We walked out of the store, and there was a huge crowd, we walked through them and I tried to grab Trish's hand but I couldn't find or see her. I ended up going where the crowd was going, because there was no where of getting out. Turns out, they were going to see a concert or something, and I had to get stuck in the crowd.

I swear I thought I heard Aunt June and Trish calling for me, but soon enough thier voices were gone and I couldn't find them. The crowd subsided as I pushed my way out, apologizing to whoever I had to go through. I didn't recognize where I was at, at all, and I felt knots in my stomach when I realized, I was lost.

I started to yell for Aunt June and Trish, but no one called back. After walking for about 15 minutes, I regretted not getting thier numbers to put in my phone. I bit my lip walking around, just passing by more strangers and more strangers.

Then I heard music, and it was loud and near. I followed the music and saw the crowd I had gotten lost into, and saw there was a guy up on the stage, singing his heart out. He had a really nice voice, and I just stared at him.

Before I could do anything else, I felt someone grab my hand and I almost screamed when I turned to see Austin. "Austin! Thank God." I just said, "Where's Aunt June and Trish?" he asked, I bit my lip. "That's the thing I don't know." I said, and he sighed.

"Well I'll call them, so you can go with them again." he said, he pulled his phone out glancing back at him and I looked back to see Cassidy sitting at a restaraunt, she looked impatient. After a minute, he groaned. "There not answering!" he said, and I pursed my lips.

"I'm sorry." I muttered, I didn't look up to see his expression, I just felt him gently grab my arm again. "We have to go look for them." he said, and we walked away from the crowd and the music soon faded. "But what about Cassidy?" I asked, feeling bad. "It's okay. I'll explain to her. Anyways, my Aunt may ground me again if I just saw you lost and let you continue to be lost." he said, and I smiled a little.

"Thanks." I said, as he continued to pull me. We walked for about an hour and still didn't find them, Austin had even tried to call them again and then he realized something. "Damn. I remember now Trish doesn't pay attention to her phone when she shops and Aunt June left hers at home." he said to himself.

I bit my lip, "I'm sorry Austin. It's okay though, I'll just go and find them." I said, pulling away from his grip.  
But when I turned, he grabbed my hand. "No. Your just going to get lost." he said, and his hand continued to hold mine and my heart started to race.

"B-But your date with Cassidy." I stated, and he sighed. "I'll make it up to her another time." he said, starting to text with his other hand. He pulled me, "Now come one, they have to be in one of those freakin stores." he said, pulling me. For an hour, he held my hand! And for an hour, we didn't find them.

I finally let go of his hand when we sat down on a bench, Austin was on his phone. "I'm sorry Cass, I had to help Ally." he said, "I know, I'll make it up. It was an emergency." he said, "Okay, I love-" he sighed and looked at his phone.

"I really am sorry." I said, he just sighed. After another hour passed, Austin said he would just take me home.  
We were walking home, on the sidewalk quietly, not a word being spoken. For some odd reason, I was just looking at my hands, they felt funny. It was probably because Austin was holding them for a whole hour,  
they just felt tingly.

I was so into my thoughts, I guess I didn't realize I was had tripped off the sidewalk, and then Austin yelled at me, "Ally!" he said, annoyed. There was a screech, and I closed my eyes for some reason but it turns out someone was hugging me.

I pulled away and found that Austin had had his arms around me, and there was a car a few feet away from us. "What is wrong with you." he said, sounding frustrated. The person in the car got out, "What is your problem?!" the guy said, and both me and Austin looked at the guy pulling away from eachother.

The guy was about to continue, but he stared at me and his expression was blank. "I'm really sorry." I said to the guy out loud, "I was spacing out and -" "It's fine." he said, smiling at me. I just looked at him confused, the guy turned to Austin. "Hey Austin," he said, Austin just nodded his head. "Who's she? She's definitely not Cassidy." he said, looking at me up and down.

I just looked at him confused, was I wearing something weird. I was only wearing a simple pink summer dress and my white slippers. "She's June's niece." he admitted, quickly grabbing my arm. "But we have to go now. It was nice to see you Tanner." he said, pulling me away.

"Wait, what's her name?!" he yelled after, but Austin didn't say anything and we kept walking away. Then I suddenly remembered, "That's the guy who was performing on the stage." I said, and he was still quiet. "Look Austin, I'm sorry." I said, "Just forget it." he mumbled, and he finally let go of my hand but pulled me to walk where I wasn't next to the street.

I sighed, and throughout the whole walk it was quiet. Longest 10 minutes of silence in my whole life, I really wanted to talk to him and just apologize for all the trouble I caused him but I just felt it wasn't the right time at the same time.

Soon enough we were in front of the house, and before Austin was about to go in, I grabbed his arm. He turned around to look at me confused, and I quickly hugged him patting him on the back. I pulled away to see a surprised and even more confused expression on his face, "I know you missed out on your date with Cassidy, and had to stop me from getting hit and I know it must be troublesome and annoying and I just want to say I'm sorry... but also thank you." I said,

"Thank you for what?" he asked, his eyebrows still furrowing from being confused. "You were going to risk your life for me." I said, looking at him. His expression softened, "Well," he started, "It was for Aunt June."  
he said, but I just smiled a little. "It means a lot." I said, and he just looked at me. I smiled at him again,  
and finally I walked passed him going inside.

Sure he wasn't kind to me, but I knew deep down he had a kind heart. That was the first time someone had ever saved me? or at least tried. I have a feeling I wouldn't of gotten hit, because the Tanner kid stopped a few feet before us, but still. It was the thought that counted, and I Austin had a thought and I'm sure it wasn't so bad as I thought it would be.


	10. Chapter 10

Dance in the Rain

Chapter 10: Girl Talk

It was just me and Trish at home, and Trish suggested we watch some romance and chic flick movies, along with eating away snacks and icecreams. Aunt June wanted to join, but she had to go to work. As for Austin and Dez, they were out hanging out with friends.

"Your gonna love this. It's like a sleepover, well since you do live here not really. Still, we can just sleep in the living room to watch movies and all and talk about boys." she said, and I laughed. She had already gotten all the snacks ready in the living room, and was putting a movie into the DVD player.

"Now this movie is called Kiss Me, it's about a girl wanting to get her first kiss from her crush since 6th grade."  
Trish said, with a huge smile on her face. "Wow, she's liked the guy for a long time." I said, "Yes. I think she actually loves him." Trish said, as she sat down on the blankets that covered the living room floor.

"Um... have you ever loved anyone?" I asked, and Trish suddenly looked at me. "Yes, of course. I love June and Dez and Austin, they're my famiily." she stated, and I smiled too, "I love my family too." I said, well I was starting to love Aunt June, Dez and Trish, as for Austin... I'm not sure how I felt about him. "I mean,  
like love love a guy?" I asked.

She was quiet for a moment, and I looked at her. "I did," she said, "Did?" I questioned, "Yeah, he moved away." she admitted. "Did you have your first kiss with him?" I asked, and Trish smiled at me and nodded her head. "How was it?" I asked, "It was a bit sloppy," she laughed, "But it was nice." she admitted.

"You haven't had your first kiss huh?" she asked, and I sighed shaking my head. "The thing is, I've never really liked or loved a guy like that." I said, but I knew one thing for sure. "But when I find that guy, I'll want to have my first kiss with him. Even though I'm scared." I admitted, giggling a little.

"It's okay Ally, It's okay to be scared. But you'll see it's nice, it's really nice to love someone and be loved."  
she said, "But," she said, as she started to eat some of her icecream. "But what?" I asked, "Sometimes it can hurt." she admitted. "How?" I asked.

"When he moved away, it really hurted to not see him anymore." she said, "Do you guys still talk?" I asked,  
she nodded her head. "Now and then we talk, we're still friends and all, but he'll always be my first love." she said, her eyes looking like she was spaced out.

"I can't wait til I find that person." I said, she just smiled at me. "Maybe Elliot?" she asked, and my eyes widened. "No!" I said, "Why?" she asked. "Elliot is my friend." I said, she just giggled. "Well, I think he likes you." she admitted, "We've only known eachother for how long?" I asked.

"Still. We saw you guys talking on the rocks." Trish said, now staring at the movie. "I know, but he was just being friendly. I like him, but as a friend. I mean he's cute and all, but I don't know." I said, she just giggled.  
"You never know, the guy you may like is closer than you think. It happens, in a week you may find the guy."  
she said, and I just shrugged. "We'll see." I said, and she smiled at me then turned back to watch the movie.

"I think Austin is pulling through." I admitted, and she looked at me. "Really?" she asked, and I nodded my head. Her eyes went back to stare at the Tv, "The day I got lost, he found me. He actually missed his date for Cassidy because of me." I said, frowning at the thought. "And while we were walking home, I almost got hit by a car." Trish gasped. "Ally! Why?" she asked, looking at me now.

"I wasn't thinking." I said, biting my lip. "What were you thinking about?" she asked, I didn't want to say.  
"Nothing. I just felt bad." I said, she sighed. "But Austin sort of saved me, at least he was trying. He actually hugged me to where he would get hit." I said, and she looked at me.

"Austin was your superman huh?" she asked, and I just nodded my head. "Austin is nice, and has a good heart. It's just hard for him to show it to people, especially when he's not close with them." I already knew.  
"I know. But I apologized to him anyways and thanked him." I said, "Even though he doesn't want to get close to me, I want to get close to him. I mean we are family, so why not?" I said, she just giggled.

"You've got some progress, so you'll see sooner or later, he'll be talking and laughing with you like he does with us." she said, as she handed me a bowl of chips. "I know." I said, still having hope that the day would come soon.

We watched the movie, half in silence and half just talking about how beautiful the scenes were. Especially at the end, when they finally kissed and the guy admitted he loved her too. I couldn't stop smiling at the scene, and I couldn't wait til I would have that moment, as the girl talked about how she felt like there were fireworks going off and her heart had stopped and she felt complete. I want that complete feeling, and I know it will come one day.


	11. Chapter 11

Dance in the Rain

Chapter 11: The Party

Trish and Dez had surprised me one morning by telling me I would be going to a party. My stomach dropped when they told me, I didn't know what I would do at a party and I don't know how I'd react to everyone.

I was still getting used to, Elliot, Cassidy, Kira and Dallas. Now I had to get used to more people, I just stared at them as they explained about how I would have so much fun.

"I don't know." I said, just looking at them. "I think I'll pass on this one." I said, "No Ally, we want you to come. People want to meet you too." Trish said, which made the knots in my stomach tighten more. "  
"But I'm scared of people," I admitted and started to laugh nervously. They just smiled at me, Dez patted me on the shoulder. "You won't be alone Ally, we'll be there for you." Dez stated.

"Well, I don't know. I have to ask Aunt June if I can you know, go." I said, but they just grinned even wider, which scared me. "Don't have to, we already asked her yesterday and she thought it was a good idea." Trish said.

I bit my lip, "I think I want to just stay home." I said, we were all in the living room just watching Tv, including Austin who was of course on his phone probably texting Cassidy.

"Plus my mom said that me and Austin just have to look out for you." Dez said, and Trish looked at Dez. "Hey, I'll watch out for her too." she said, "I know Trish, but you get distracted very easily." he said.

"What? No I don't - Oh my gosh, look at those shoes!" Trish said, focusing now on the TV commercial about a shoe sale at some store, Dez and I just looked at her.

She laughed nervously, "Oh your probably right. But I promise to try my best to not get so distracted Ally!" she said, and I just smiled at her. "It's okay Trish, because I'm not going." I said, starting to get up. "You're coming Ally. Either that or you stay home alone." Dez stated, I shrugged.

"I think I'll stay home alone." I said, starting to walk up my room. "Well creepy things do happen at this place when one person stays alone." Trish said, and I stopped looking at her. "What do you mean?" I asked, "I stayed home alone once and regretted it." Dez said, with a frightened and wide eyed look on his face.

"Huh?" I said, then I thought about how I had never really been home alone. I mean Delilah was there like almost 24/7, except whenever I was asleep she would go shopping, but only when I was asleep. "Fine, I'll go!" I said, with a little frustration. Dez and Trish laughed, "You'll see, it's going to be fun!" Trish said, I just pouted at them.

"Now go upstairs and get dressed," they said, I sighed and went upstairs to get dressed. I quickly put on a white lace top along with a red frilly skirt and my brown boots, and I put half of my hair up. Soon enough, I was in the car leaning against the car door and window trying to bare throughout the ride.

"Can we please stop now." I whined, Dez chuckled as he drove. "Don't worry Ally, we're almost there." he said, and I believed him but soon enough my eyes shut and I slept for at least 5 minutes to be woken up by Trish, by her poking me.

The party wasn't as I expected, there was more people than I thought would go. "They're all your friends?" I whispered to Trish and Dez. Austin had already left us, he was the first to get out and leave us to go, probably to meet up with Cassidy. "Yes." Trish said with a huge smile, "And we can't wait til you meet them all!" Dez said, excitedly, I felt the blood rush away from my head and I gulped.

They laughed, "We're kidding Ally. I mean we know all these people, but they're not all our friends." Trish said, laughing out loud. "Why are you guys torturing me?" I asked, and Dez patted my shoulder. "Come on, let's go find Dallas, Kira and Elliot." and we walked through the house as people greeted Dez and Trish. Some were even asking who I was, but Dez just ignored them.

Soon enough we found Kira, Dallas and Elliot. "Hi guys, hey Ally! It's great that you could make it." Kira said, immediatly hugging me, I was a bit stiff when hugging her but I did my best. I still wasn't used to hugging people, but I think I was improving. "Yeah, um... thanks for inviting me." I said, and I waved to Dallas and Elliot. Dallas shyly waved at me, and Elliot just grinned.

We all talked, well they mainly talked. I sat down on a chair a few feet away from them, just listening to the music. Soon enough a very upbeat and I guess favorite song of everyone came on, because they all started cheering and making thier way to the dance floor. Elliot started to walk towards me, until Kira pulled him taking him to the dance floor. Trish was asked out by some tall guy to go and dance, and she was gone. Dez was about to walk up to me, when some girl grabbed his hand and pulled him away to the dance floor.

As for Dallas, he quickly walked over to me, as quiet as he usually was. I was surprised by how shy he was, although I knew I was worse than him. "Aren't you gonna go and dance?" I asked, just staring at the lively young people dancing. He chuckled a little, "I can't dance." he admitted, and I laughed.

"I don't think I can dance either." I stated, and we both started laughing. "Like, I made up my dance moves and everytime I do it my parents laugh at me." I said, blushing at the thought. He smiled, "My friends laugh at me when I dance, so I learned my lesson." Dallas said, and we just laughed. We were both shy, so I guess it was easy for us to talk to eachother.

"Hey," someone said, we both turned to see Tanner. Wait, Tanner? "Tanner?" I said, he just grinned at me. "You remember me!" he said, grabbing my hand. I quickly pulled away, "Come on, I was just going to take you to the dance floor." he said, I shook my head.

"I'm sorry Tanner, but I don't want to dance." I said, "Come on, it's just one dance." he said, with a wink. "It'll make up for you running in front of my car," I suddenly was mad. "I didn't mean to okay, I'm sorry for the trouble but just leave me alone." I said, he grabbed my arm gently.

"Tanner," Dallas started, Tanner looked at him. "Please leave Ally alone, she doesn't want to dance." he said. "Are you Ally's boyfriend?" Dallas asked, curious. Dallas' eye's widened, "No, but I'm her friend and-" "Then, don't talk if you have no better reason." he said, starting to pull me away.

"Stop, please." I said, and before anything else could happen someone pulled me away from Tanner, and had their arms around me. I thought it was Dallas, but when I turned I was surprised to see Austin. "Austin," I said, and he just stared at Tanner. "Tanner, leave her alone okay." he said, Tanner smiled a sly one, "Oh hey Austin." he said.

"Just leave." Austin said, sounding very serious. He just looked at him for a minute, then looked at me. "Sucks that I couldn't dance with you, your so gorgeous. Maybe another time," he said with a friendly grin, then he was gone. I turned to look at Dallas, "I'm sorry you had to deal with that." I said, he just smiled a little. "It's fine Ally, I'm sorry I couldn't really you know." he said, sounding a little down about it.

"It's fine Dallas." I said, patting his shoulder. I turned to look at Austin, he just looked at me. "Thanks," I said, "It was nothing." he said, and he walked away leaving me and Dallas alone again. I watched as Austin walked back over to Cassidy who was talking with some friends laughing very loudly.

After an hour, Dallas told me he had to go home and that it was nice hanging with me. I smiled, though sadly, I was scared to be alone. I had actually lost Dez and Trish, who were probably busy with friends, but I didn't want to bother so I just wandered around the house, getting some glances at since I was new.

I decided to go outside, to just breath away from the crowd. I found a door, that lead outside, but probably the backyard since it wasn't the way we came in from. It was quiet outside, and I could hear some crickets chirping. The backyard had a porch, but there was grass and even a nice pool a couple feet away along with a tree to the right.

I thought I was alone til I heard voices, and I felt like I was invading on someone's personal space until I heard Cassidy's voice. "I... have to go... or Austin will... wonder where I'm at." she said, in between breaths for some odd reason. I quietly started to walk to see why, maybe she was hurt.

But Cassidy was the opposite of being hurt, I walked a little further to the right of the porch and saw Cassidy, and she wasn't alone. She was with Tanner, and they were kissing. I gasped out loud, and they jumped and looked, but I was quickly walking back inside, running inside to not be found.

I just couldn't believe what I had seen, I didn't know what to think. Cassidy was cheating on Austin with Tanner. Why would she do such a thing? And why was the guy even flirting with me earlier, and all of the sudden he's with Cassidy. This all wasn't making any sense, and then my heart stopped at the sight of Austin walking up to me.

"Ally," he said, sounding serious. "Um... Yeah." I said, almost very quietly. "Have you seen Cassidy? I've been looking for her. She told me to get her a drink and when I came back, she's gone." he asked, and I felt my whole body freeze. I couldn't lie to Austin, I had to tell him what I had seen.

Before I could say another word, Cassidy appeared right behind him. "Austin!" she said, and I just stared at her. She squinted her eyes at me, "Oh hey Ally, how are you?" she asked, and I didn't speak for a moment. "There you are Cass, I've been looking for you, where did you go?" he asked.

She blushed a little, "I was just... I needed to go to the bathroom. I don't feel good, can we go?" she asked, and Austin just nodded his head. "Yeah, I'll walk you home." he said, then he turned to me. "Ally, if you see Dez and Trish tell them I just went to walk Cassidy home." he said, and I opened my mouth to speak but I just nodded my head.

I stood there frozen for who knows how long, until someone bumped into me and I bumped into someone else. I apologized to whoever I bumped into and when I saw it was Elliot, I smiled a little. "You having fun?" he asked, I shrugged. "Yeah, me neither." he said, I laughed.

"I really just want to go home." I said, sighing. I still wasn't sure of how I felt and what I should be doing. "Want me to take you home?" He asked, "I mean, I'll just go home too." he said, he had the same look I had. The bored look, "That would be nice, but I have to tell Dez and Trish." I said.

"Why don't you just text or call them?" he asked, and I smiled at the idea. "That's a good idea," I said, pulling out my phone and quickly texting them. And then we were gone, and in his car. I immediatly felt sick, even though the car didn't start. "You okay?" he asked and I smiled a little and nodded my head to look out the window.

"Something bothering you?" he asked, when it was 5 minutes later, we had been driving for a while but all I could think about was being car sick, and then Austin came to my mind. "Well," I said, not sure if I should tell him or ask him what to do. "What is it?" he asked. "If... you know something is wrong, and well... someone else should know, but your scared of how they'll react... what do you do?" I asked, I looked at Elliot who had a confused expression on his face.

"Sorry, I don't mean to confuse you." I said, he chuckled. "No it's fine. I'm just trying to think of what you said." he said, and I giggled a little. "Hm... I think you should be honest with the person, because that's the best thing to do." he said, sounding a little confused explainging himself. I stared out the window, it actually sounded like the right thing to do.

"I'm sorry if that didn't make sense." he admitted, but I just smiled, "No, it makes perfect sense." I said, I just needed to tell Austin whenever we were alone. He had to know what I saw, even though Cassidy is beautiful and nice to me, what she's doing is wrong to Austin, especially when he really loves her.

Thanks for reading & viewing! It really means a lot to me. I'm sorry if I'm slow with having Austin & Ally and all, I like to have my stories take time and not just rush right away, I think it's best when romance stories build up all the emotional. Again Thank you for being patient! 


	12. Chapter 12

Dance in the Rain

Chapter 12: Happy Birthday Dez!

It had been a week since the incident, since I saw Cassidy cheating on Austin with Tanner. The thing is we haven't had time alone, so I couldn't tell Austin, he already doesn't like being near me so it's difficult.

One morning Aunt June woke me up, and told me to go downstairs. I walked downstairs, next to Trish confused about what was going on. We were all downstairs, except for Dez, and Aunt June started to whisper goodmorning to us.

"This has to deal with Dez's birthday huh?" Trish asked and Aunt June smiled, "Yes it does." she replied, as we all sat down in the living room. It was 5 in the morning and we all weren't usually up that early, even me.

"Duh! His birthday is on Friday." Austin said, sounding grumpy. He probably wasn't a morning person, Trish just looked at him. "Shut up Grumpy!" she said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Shhh!" Aunt June said, and started to explaining all the details of his surprise birthday party. "Now remember we all have to act like we don't remember that morning okay?" Aunt June said, and everyone agreed.

"Is that it?" Austin asked and she nodded her head, "Good. I'm going back to bed." he said, getting up and slumping to go back upstairs. Aunt June giggled at Austin, then turned to me and Trish. "I'll be going back to bed too." she said, smiling at them and leaving us alone.

"Aren't you going to go back to sleep?" I asked, she just shrugged. "Nah, I think I'll just watch Tv." she said, turning the Tv on to some cartoon show. "Trish," I started, "Yeah?" she said, her eyes still glued onto the Tv. "How long have Austin and Cassidy been together?" I asked, she was quiet for a moment.

"I think they've been together for 6 months." Trish said, and I thought of another question to ask her. "How does Austin feel about her?" I asked, probably a stupid question to her. "I think he loves her, especially if he's with a girl that long and the fact that him and Elliot aren't friends anymore." she said.

I just looked at her, remembering what Elliot told me. "Oh yeah, it's a long story. But Elliot and Austin were good friends for about 3 years, and then Cassidy came along after her breakup with Tanner and it all just..." she rambled, but all I could think about was how Cassidy's ex was Tanner.

"Wow." I said, surprised at what I had found out. "Yeah, it's all complicated. Honestly I think Cassidy is just too complicated for Austin, she gets jealous easily and she always wants him to herself." Trish said, How was that fair that she wanted him to herself yet Austin didn't have her all to himself. I started to get upset and mad.

"Ally?" Trish said, "Yeah." I said, looking down. "You okay?" she asked, I looked up and faked a smile. "Yeah, I'm good. Just thinking." I said, "About what?" she asked, I didn't know what to say. "How complicated life is." I said, and she smiled. "That's life for ya!" she said, and I smiled a little.

It was Friday, the day of Dez's birthday party, he had woken up early and came downstairs all cheery. "Hey guys! Isn't it a lovely day?" he asked, with a grin.

Everyone continued to watch Tv, "Yeah." we all said in unison. "So what are the plans for today?" he asked, with a small smile on her face. "Your looking at it." Austin said, and we all heard Dez gasp.

"Something wrong Dez?" Trish asked, Aunt June changed the channel while Austin continued to text. As for me, I pretended to read an old book that I finished reading a year ago.

He was quiet for a moment, then his head hung. "I'm fine. I just need to go to the store to get something." he said, "Mom, I'll be taking the car." he added, already walking out.

"Okay hun, be careful." she said, and the door closed and immediatly we all got up. "He really fell for it!" Trish said, laughing. "You know how Dez can be," Aunt June said, laughing a little. "Now come on, let's get this place ready and start telling people it's time." she added.

We quickly decorated the place, and Aunt June started to place the food outside. I blew as much balloons as I could in 10 minutes and hung them up around outside and even inside. Trish was throwing the streamers everywhere, and then Austin hung up the Happy Birthday Dez poster on the free rails and we were ready.

After we were ready, people arrived and we all quickly hid when Trish announced Dez was here. I hid next to Dallas and Elliot who were behind some chairs, and then Dez came outside in the backyard looking confused. "Where's everybody?!" he said, and then we all popped up screaming Happy Birthday to him.

His confused expression changed to excited and joy immediatly and he hugged Aunt June, "I should've known you guys didn't forget." he said, hugging her tight. "Why would we forget your birthday, I know I can't, you were such a chubby baby to give birth to." she said, and we all laughed. "Well, I was worth it." he said with a grin and we all hugged him.

Throughout the party, we all ate, danced (except me of course) and laughed. It actually was a lot of fun, maybe it was because I was really getting used to them already. The thing I couldn't help but notice though was Austin, he tried to be happy but I could tell there was something bothering him.

I know he's usually his quiet self, especially when I'm around but he kept frowning and would stare at his phone like something was wrong. Towards the night, I noticed he had disappeared and I got worried.

I heard singing and quickly followed the music, it was near the rocks of the porch. I walked down the stairs and there was Austin sitting on my rock, playing his guitar that he had gotten fixed a week ago. It sounded like he was humming, he stopped when he heard me and turned to see me.

He turned back around and played his guitar, "Are you okay?" I asked, he was quiet. I walked up to the rock next to him, and sat down on it. "I'm fine, can I just be alone?" he asked, I sighed and got up but then I felt a hand on my arm.

I turned around surprised, Austin was holding my hand. "Huh?" I said, looking at his arm. "Actually, I don't." he said, and I giggle a little. "Are, Are you sure?" I asked, he just nodded his head.

I sat back down on the rock, and we were quiet for at least 5 minutes, then he started to strum his guitar. Then I remembered that Cassidy wasn't here, that was probably why he was upset. Then, I remembered where she might be and who she would be with.

"Austin, where's Cassidy?" I asked, he sighed. "I don't know, she was supposed to be here but she's not texting me back. I'm worried." he said, and I bit my lip.

"Austin, about Cassidy... I need to tell you something." I said, "What about Cassidy?" he asked, and I took a deep breath. "Cassidy-" "Is right here!" a voice interrupted, we both turned back to see Cassidy wearing a shiny silver top and some black shorts and silver flats.

"Cassidy!" Austin said, getting up and hugging her. I frowned, and looked at her and she just looked at me. He almost dropped his guitar, I had to grab it and hold it up.

"Why didn't you text me? Where have you been?" he asked, Cassidy glanced at me as they pulled away but Austin kept his eyes on her. "I-I, my parents wouldn't let me go." she stuttered, "Why?" he asked, confused. "I'm honestly not sure." she said, and he just looked at her.

"It's a long story, but let's go and have some fun. I'm starving!" she said, and he chuckled. "Sure babe." he said, and I shivered at the words. She didn't deserve to be called babe, Austin walked up to me to grab his guitar then slightly smiled at me, it was weird.

He started to walk up the stairs, but Cassidy kept staring at me. "You coming?" he asked, she turned to him. "Yeah, I'll be there, I just need to get the sand out of my flats." she said, and he nodded his head quickly leaving us alone.

"Cassidy," I said, "Look, you have no right to tell him anything." she said and my eyes widened. "And what right do you have to be cheating on him?!" I asked, she frowned at my words.

"I need to tell him." I said, and she walked up to me. "You can go ahead and tell him, but he won't believe you." she said, straight out. I couldn't believe what I was hearing and seeing. The once beautiful Cassidy I thought I knew was suddenly very ugly and different that what I thought her to be.

"He loves you, how could you do that to him?" I asked, so angry. "I don't mean to, okay!" she said, "Just leave my boyfriend alone. It's our buisness." she said, and left me alone.

I was so frustrated, angry, upset and I felt so useless, that I started to cry. I hadn't cried since the last time my parents had yelled at me, it felt like it was so long ago. Even though it was pretty much a month ago, and I just didn't know how to handle this, all I wanted to do was the right thing. Why was doing the right thing so hard?  



	13. Chapter 13

Dancing in the Rain

Chapter 13: Alone

I sat down on the dock, crying my eyes out. I felt so alone, I called out for my parents, for Delilah! I had missed them and for some reason, I just thought they would appear before me but they didn't.

Instead I felt arms wrap around my shoulders, and I tried to look to see who it was but I couldn't. I stopped fighting to see who it was, after I stopped crying because I felt comfort in their arms.

"It's going to be okay. Your not alone." he said, I started to cry again, "Then why do I feel so alone." I cried out. "You just miss them, that's all." he said, putting his chin on my shoulder.

"Life is about taking risks and doing things on your own sometimes, so its okay to feel that way. You can do it!" he said, and I closed my eyes.

I opened my eyes to see myself in my room, laying down in my bed. It was all just a dream, another one of those weird dreams. I sighed and continued to lay in my bed, to grab my phone and my headphones. I started to listen to music, as someone knocked on my door.

"Ally?!" it was Aunt June, "Yes?" I said, pulling out one of my headphones. "Are you okay?" she asked, "I'm fine." I replied, putting back my headphone on.

It had been 3 days since Dez's birthday party, and I've just been in bed avoiding everyone. I still wanted to tell Austin, but everytime I thought about all the times he groaned at the sight of me, I remembered Cassidy saying he wouldn't believe me and I had a feeling he was right.

I stayed in my room mainly for the past 3 days, and whenver I knew people were gone or asleep I would go downstairs to eat or get something to drink.

As for right now, I stared out of my window watching the waves of the beach. Then I saw something from the corner of my eye, and there was Elliot. He was looking at me through my window and I blushed since my hair was a bit messy.

He was saying something but I couldn't hear him, so I opened my window a bit. "Hey Ally!" he said, I just smiled and waved at him. "Haven't seen you in a while? Want to hang out?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Elliot, I don't feel really good." I said, and he frowned. "Are you getting sick?" he asked and I shrugged, "Maybe." he said.

"Aww, well whenever your feeling better we can okay?" he said, and I nodded my head with a small smile. "Feel better Ally!" he said, and I smiled waving goodbye. I closed the window and the curtains.

After 5 hours of being in my room, I was feeling not so well. I felt like I was burning up, I really needed to get out of my room.

It was 10 o' clock and that was the usual time that everyone was asleep, so I slowly opened my door to peak and listen. The house was quiet, really quiet and I knew I was safe.

I stepped out for a while and listened again just in case and there was no sound. I quickly and quietly walked downstairs, in my white t-shirt and blue shorts.

I was in the kitchen in less than a minute, and I quickly made my way to the fridge and I grabbed a sandwhich that was on a plate, that specifically said 'For Ally' I smiled at the sight and then grabbed a juice box.

I turned to place the food on the counter, but nearly jumped and dropped them when I saw Austin sitting on the couch looking at me.

"Oh... hey Austin." I said, freezing a little. "Long time no see." he said, surprisingly he wasn't on his phone and the Tv wasn't on. It was a bit creepy that he was just there for no reason.

"Uh yeah, well see you later." I said, trying to quickly leave but then he spoke. "Is everything okay Ally?" he asked, and I bit my lip. I turned a little, I didn't dare look him in the eyes. If I did, the truth would come out, I hated lying like this, it killed me inside.

"I know I may be harsh to you sometimes," he started and I looked at him surprised, "But I do care." he admitted, I could see a hint of some red on his cheeks, he was blushing. No way.

"It's okay." I said, "I deserve it, for all the things I did even though it really was an accident." I admitted. He sighed, "I'm sorry, I know you didn't mean to." he said, and I couldn't help but wonder... Is this the moment he finally accepts me?

I place my food on a side table, next to the couch. This was it, I just had to tell him. I couldn't hold it in any longer, I needed to tell Austin the truth.

"I have to tell you something." I said, now serious and looking down. "What is it?" he asked, surprised and curious. I gulped, here it goes. "Austin, Cassidy is cheating on you." I said, not even making eye contact with him.

"Why would you say that?" he asked, sounding like I was joking with him. I looked up at him with a serious expression, "Because I saw her. She was kissing Tanner, the night of that one party. She wasn't in the bathroom, she was with him. I decided to get some air and there they were, I didn't mean to see it but I did." I said, now biting my lip even harder.

I felt my head spinning, "I'm sorry if you don't believe me, but I just need to tell you that." I said, and he looked at me wide eyed. Suddenly I felt weak, and I felt my whole body just drop and collapse, and then there was nothing but darkness. 


	14. Chapter 14

Dance in the Rain

Chapter 14: Sick & I'm sorry

I woke up to find myself on the couch, with a pillow under my head and a grey blanket over me. I felt so warm underneath, I loved the feeling even though I was really heated up.

I heard footsteps, and there was Aunt June with a concerned look on her face. "Your finally up, how are you feeling?" she asked, and I just blinked my eyes.

"I just feel sick." I finally said, and she smiled a little. "Well you are Ally, you rest up okay." she said, rubbing my back. "Where's everybody?" I asked, the whole place was quiet.

"I'm not sure where Austin went," she said, "As for Trish, remember it's her first day at her job? Dez said he had a kickback to go to." she said, "Oh." I said, just staring at the Tv, it was on.

"I have to go to work sadly, and I feel bad that I'm leaving you alone. But before Austin left he said he'd be home soon after I leave, so don't worry, he'll take care of you." she said, and I nodded my head.

I closed my eyes a little, and I relaxed once again. After 30 minutes, I woke up to find Aunt June rubbing my back, "You feel better now okay, and drink lots of water. I made some soup, if you want some then tell Austin." she said, and she patted my back.

After a couple minutes, I heard footsteps, then the door opened, closed then there was the click of the door locking.

I sighed, and looked around the living room. I wanted to get up and walk around, but I just felt so weak. Soon after 5 minutes, there was a sound of clicking and the door opened.

I quickly layed back down, and then the door closed. My eyes darted up to see Austin, he was wearing a black and white plaid top with a white t-shirt under, some grey jeans and he had taken off his shoes.

"Ally, are you feeling better?" he asked, and I shrugged. He put his hand on my head, he sighed. "You're still hot, I'm going to get you some water." he said, quickly walking away.

I heard him open the fridge, and then close it. There was a moment of silence, "Guess June made some soup for you, it's what she usually makes for us when we're sick." he said, "Do you want some?" he asked not a moment later.

"I'm good for now." I said, my voice as quiet as ever. He walked back over to me, and put a water bottle on the coffee table and took a seat on the end of the couch I was laying on, after all I was small and the couch was so long.

I slowly sat up to look at him, he was quiet and staring off into space, it almost looked like he was watching Tv, but I knew that wasn't it.

"Austin, about what I said yesterday-" he quickly interrupted, surprising me with what he was about to say, "I went to Cassidy's to talk to her about it. I didn't want to believe it." he admitted, and I looked down.

"But then, I saw them on her front porch kissing and that's when I walked up to her and told her we were over." he said, his voice sounded so low.

I immediatly felt so bad, "I'm so sorry Austin." I said, starting to cry. "I-I didn't know what to do when I saw them, I mean I didn't want to believe it. Even though you were mean to before, I still felt like you didn't deserve that. I really didn't know Cassidy was someone like that, I just, I didn't want you to get hurt." and before I could continue crying away, I was surprised when Austin was hugging me.

He was hugging me very tightly, and I was breathing into his shirt, well more like crying. I kept apologizing, and he just shushed me. "It's okay Ally, it's okay. Everything is going to be okay." he said, and that made me stop crying out loud but the tears still kept running.

The odd thing though was, the lonely feeling I had, soon disappeared. The next feeling that appeared was comfort and safety. I slowly wrapped my arms around Austin, and hugged him back. Even though it was the first time he had hugged me like that, it somehow felt familiar, like in a dream. 


	15. Chapter 15

Dancing in the Rain

Chapter 15: Karaoke

Austin and me are now better, we've become more closer and he doesn't give me those scary glares and groans at the sight of me. Things are so much better, and I really feel like I'm part of the family.

The wierd thing to me would probably have to be that the fact that him and Cassidy were friends, I just couldn't believe how fast things were fixed. Cassidy was dating Tanner again, and I could tell Austin was hurt but he did his best to hide his feelings.

Now that things have changed, Austin has shown more of himself to me. His thoughts, feelings and favorite things. It was funny because while he was talking about a song, Dez had to say, "Finally my bro is back!" he said and we all laughed.

We were all sitting in the living room, Aunt June had just left to go to work. "So guess who texted me and invited us to go sing some karaoke?!" Trish asked, all excitedly. "Who?" Dez asked, even more excited than Trish.

"Kira! Her Dad just added karaoke to their play room. Gosh that girl is so rich!" Trish said, as she texted back Kira something. "So you guys want to go?" she asked, Dez and Austin nodded thier heads.

Soon enough, they were looking at me. "Ally?" they all said, and I shrugged. "I don't mind, but I won't sing." I said, and they all looked at me confused. "Why not?" Austin asked, "I'm too shy." I said, giggling a little. "I mean, isn't it obvious." I said,

"Oh, you'll sing!" Trish said, with a smile on her face. "No, I won't." I said, "What if someone sings with you?" Dez asked, with hope in his eyes. I thought for a moment, "Hm... Maybe-No." I said, and they all looked at me disappointed.

"Fine, but just come with us. You may change your mind." Austin said, with a small smile on his face, and after an hour of all of us getting ready, we were on our way to Kira's.

Kira's place looked so much more empty from the last time I was there, which was the party. This time it was only me, Trish, Austin, Dez, Elliot, Dallas, Cassidy and Tanner.

When Austin saw Cassidy and Tanner sitting next to eachother laughing, I glanced at him and saw how tense his body went.

They all sat down, and Tanner's eyes diverted from Cassidy to Ally. "Hey Ally," he grinned flirtatiously at her, and Cassidy rolled her eyes and slapped him. "Sorry babe," he muttered.

I glanced at Austin and Elliot who were looking at me, I shrugged. "So who wants to sing first?" Kira asked, everyone was quiet. She giggled, "Okay, I'll go first." she said with joy. She quickly put in numbers, and the song Knock you down appeared on the screen and she started to sing along.

Trish and Dez were looking at the song book, while I pulled out my phone because I recieved a text. It was from Austin.

Austin- I can't believe he did that when he's with Cassidy.

Me- I know, Tanner is a jerk but she chose him.

Austin- I know.

Me- It's whatever though because she made a big mistake.

Austin- I guess

Me- You deserve better & I know you'll find that girl.

Before Austin could text back, they had asked Austin to sing. He just grinned, "I don't know what song to sing." he said, putting his phone back in his pocket.

"I know, sing that one song you used to sing a lot before." Trish stated, and we just looked at Austin. "I sing a lot of songs!" he said, and everyone laughed.

I honestly didn't know Austin sang a lot, I've never really heard him. Sure, that one time on the beach he was playing his guitar and humming with the chords he played but that's it.

"Oh, I know! Sing A Whole New World!" Dez said, "Yeah, that's a good one," Trish said, then turned to me. "He used to sing that song all the time when he was 7 years old!" she said, and I glanced at Austin who was blushing.

"He would actually try to sing the girl's part, but in a higher note, like an octave higher!" Dez said, and the three of us started to laugh. I somehow could imagine that, a 7 year old Austin probably did have a good singing girl voice.

"I'm not singing that song." Austin said, patting a beat on his thighs. "Why not?" Cassidy suddenly asked, Austin glanced at her then back to the screen. "I don't have anyone to sing it with." he said, and I looked at Cassidy who seemed like she really wanted to sing it with him, but I know that would only make things worse for Austin.

"Well," Cassidy started, Tanner looked at her. "I'll sing it with him." I said, and they all looked at me surprised, especially Austin. "But you said you wouldn't sing?" Austin asked.

"I know, but I'll just sing once, for you Austin... I mean, so you don't have to sing alone." I said, and I looked up at him, he just gazed at me and smiled. "Thanks Ally," he said, patting my shoulder.

"Just know, I am not that good of a singer and my voice may be soft." I said, and he nodded his head, "That's fine." he chuckled. I looked at everyone else, Kira, Dez, Trish, Dallas, Elliot and Tanner looked excited to hear me sing which made knots tie in my stomach.

As for Cassidy, she just looked at me, like she was confused. Kira punched in the numbers and handed both me and Austin the microphones, we held them and I felt so awkward holding one since it was my first time.

It's been a while since I've sang, it's been at least 2 months, believe it or not. I felt my hands start to shake, and I felt like everyone could sense how nervous I was as the intro of the song started.

I wanted to drop my microphone but I knew it wasn't even my turn to sing first anyways, and then I heard Austin sing the first line.

'I can show you the world Shining shimmering splendid'

'Austin then looked at me',

'Tell me princess now when did you last let your heart decide'

I couldn't help but smile, he had a really nice and charming voice. I was jealous. Suddenly he put his hand over my eyes, and I was surprised and then he sang the next line.

'I can open your eyes' and then his hands were off of my eyes, and we all started to laugh.

'Take you wonder by wonder, over sideways and under, on a magic carpet ride.' 'A whole new world... A new fantastic point of view, No one to tell us no, Or where to go, Or say we're only dreaming'

I took a deep breath, then sang.

'A whole new world, A dazzling place I never knew, But now from way up here, It's crystal clear, that now i'm in a whole new world with you,' I glanced at Austin who was grinning a lot and I smiled as well.

'Now I'm in a whole new world with you,' he sang,

'Unbelievable sights, Indescribable feeling, Soaring Tumbling freewheeling, through an endless diamond sky,' I sang,

'A whole new world,' I sang, 'Don't you dare close your eyes,' he sang after. 'A hundred thousands things to see - Hold your breath it gets better.'

We continued to sing, and I just sang my heart out like it was nothing, I didn't care about how shy I was at that moment, singing with Austin felt so natural, and then it was time for the ending.

'A whole new world, A whole new world... That's where we'll be, that's where we'll be... A thrilling chase, a wonderous place, for you and me...' we finished, looking at eachother and then I started to laugh, "That was fun!" I said, and then it showed our score, we had gotten 100.

Austin had his hand up in the air, and I quickly highfived him, "You have a beautiful voice Ally, it's just like a princess." he said, blushing a little and I giggled, "Thanks Austin, you have a really nice voice too." I said,

I looked at everyone else who was just smiling at me and complimenting my voice, I thanked them all until my phone started to ring. I looked at the caller ID, it was my Mom. Austin looked at me, "Aren't you going to answer that?" he asked, and I nodded my head getting up and leaving the "Play room".

I was now in her living room, I sat down on the couch and quicky answered my phone. "Hello, Mom?" I said, "Ally! I've missed you so much. How are you?" she asked, sounding like she was going to cry.

"I'm good mom, how are you?" I asked, "Just worried but I should be fine." she said, sounding like something was really wrong. "What's wrong mom?" I asked, "It's your dad." she suddenly said.

"What about dad?" I asked, now feeling the knots in my stomach once again. "He's not feeling really well, we're at the hospital, and I just wanted you to know that." she said, "What?! Which one?" I asked.

"He's at Saint Angel's hospital, well we're at." she said, "You should come and visit your father." she said, and I sighed. "I will, I'll be on my way." I said, and I hung up before she could say another word.

I quickly got up, and walked back into the play room. "Ally, is everything okay?" Dez asked, I picked up my purse. "I have to go." I said, trying my best not to show how upset I was.

"Where? you just got here." Trish said, I bit my lip. "I just have to go, I'm sorry. I had fun though, I'll see you guys later." I said, quickly leaving the play room and about to leave the living room.

Before I could open Kira's front door, I felt someone grab my arm and I turned to see Austin. "Austin, what are you doing?" I asked,

"Where are you going?" he asked, I sighed. "It's just, I..." I really didn't know what to say. "You can tell me Ally," he said, gently squeezing my arm. "I need to go to Saint Angel's hospital, my dad's there, he's not feeling well." I admitted.

His eyes widened, "I'll take you there." he said, I felt guilty. "No, it's okay Austin. I don't want you to miss out on karaoke." I said, he shrugged. "It's okay, because I already sang." he smiled, and I smiled a little.

"Plus, do you even know how to get there?" he asked, and I bit my lip, laughing a little. "No," I admitted, and he chuckled.

"Come on let's go. Dez gave me the keys, so I'll drop you off." he said, opening the door and pulling me outside with him, and there was nothing else I could say or do. But as I closed the door, I saw Cassidy staring at us with a sad and mad expression on her face.

So I totally keep forgetting to say, that even though I love Austin & Ally, I do not own the characters, as for the plot I do own. Thanks for reading & those who review, it means a lot (:


	16. Chapter 16

Dancing in the Rain

Chapter 16: Come Back Home

We arrived at the hospital in less than 20 minutes, I was surprised by how close the hospital was. I also texted Aunt June, Trish and Dez why me and Austin had to leave, I felt that it was wrong that I left without telling them the reason, but I told Dez and Trish that I wanted only them to know.

Austin parked the car, but I got out before he could stop the engine. He got out, as I ran away from the car. "Thanks Austin, you can go home now!" I said, not really thinking. "Ally, wait!" but I was already gone, I was now walking into the hospital.

I walked up to the first counter I saw, where a woman was typing something and she had just hung up. "Hi, I'm here to visit Lestor Dawson." I said, and she looked up at me. "One second," she said, typing something into the computer.

"He's in room, 32A, which is on the third floor." she said, and I nodded my head, quickly running into the elevator and when I was on the third floor, in less than 5 minutes I had found his room.

I took a deep breath, then walked in. There was my dad on the bed, sleeping on a bed. My mom was right next to him, holding his hand. "Mom," I said, and she looked up at me quickly letting go of my hand and running to hug me very tightly.

She just rubbed my back and touched my hair, "Oh Ally, it's so good to see you. You actually look good, Aunt June feeding you enough?" she asked, and I pulled away looking at her confused. "Of course she is mom." I said, and she just smiled nervously.

I walked up to my dad, and grabbed his hand gently to rub it. He felt really hot, he probably had a fever, it was worse than my fever that I had. "Dad," I said, and his eyes slowly opened.

"Ally." he said, with a small smile. "How are you?" I asked, he just grinned even wider. "I feel more better now that your here." he said, squeezing my hand.

I gently let go of his hand and hugged him, "I've missed you Dad." I said, and pulled away to look at my Mom. "I've missed you too." I said.

"You have no idea, Delilah misses you too." my mom said, and I nodded my head. "I know, we text now and then." I admitted, smiling at the thought.

"Oh, so are you coming home?" she asked, and I looked at my mom surprised, "I don't know mom, I don't think I'm ready to come home." I said.

"Not ready?! You should always be ready to come home, it's home." she said, and I bit my lip. It was my home, but it just didn't feel like that anymore.

"I know mom, but I'm not ready, I'm sorry." I said, she just sighed. "It's okay. Did someone drop you off?" she asked, and I nodded my head. "But I told them to leave, because I already pulled them away from their plans." I said,

"Well how are you going to get home?" she asked, I shrugged. "I'll figure it out. I'm 18 years old now mom, I can handle myself." I said, biting my lip, sounding unsure about myself.

"I think for tonight, I'll take you home and drop you off at Aunt June's, okay?" she said, and before I could say another word, my mom was talking to my dad, asking him if he was okay and needed anything.

I sighed, and bit my lip. I took a seat next to my dad, "It's okay Ally if you want to go." he said, smilng at me then he closed his eyes. "Don't listen to your father, he's just dellusional from being sick." my mom said, laughing nervously.

Me and my mom talked for hours, about everything. I told her how Aunt June and Dez had reunited, and how she had adopted two teenagers. I told my mom how I had actually made friends, and everytime I talked more and more she had more of a worried expression that grew on her face, like she didn't like what she was hearing.

After an hour, I fell asleep, because my mom had fallen asleep too. Although when I woke up again, I found my mom wasn't in the room. My dad was awake, watching tv. I smiled at the sight of him, "Are you feeling more better?" I asked, he nodded his head.

"Ally, if I were you, I'd go now." he said, and I looked at him confused. "Why? I don't want to leave you." I said, frowning. "I don't want you to leave, but your mom went to the bathroom and she wants to leave in 5 minutes and she'll take you if your still here." he said, with a small smile.

I giggled a little, "Dad are you really okay with me being away?" I asked, sounding a little sad as I get up. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it, "No, but I know I have to let you go now, your 18 and you need to grow up." he said.

"It took me 2 weeks of crying and worrying to realize that," he said with a nervous chuckle, "I miss you everyday hun, but I know we raised you to do what's right." he said, and I quickly hugged him trying not to cry.

"I love you so much Dad," I said, as a tear rolled down my cheek. I pulled away, "Tell mom, I love her too." I said, and he nodded his head. "Live life to the fullest sweetie." he said, and I smiled.

I walked out of his room, giving him one last glance and quickly taking the elevator and going down. I felt guilty, but I knew if I were to go back home now, I wouldn't be able to leave for a while. As much as I missed my parents and Delilah, I still had to face the new world.

I couldn't help but giggle as I left the hospital, because the song that me and Austin sang was so relevant, because I was facing a new world.

The sky was getting dark, and I noticed that Austin's car wasn't in the parking lot. I smiled, I was happy he had went back to the karaoke kickback.

I quickly pulled out my phone, to try to use it to find the way home, using it's navigation. Sadly my phone's connection wasn't being so kind to me, so I just tried my best to remember how Austin drove me there and I remembered driving by a diner.

I noticed that it started to lightly rain, and I smiled at the rain touching my skin. I wanted to dance, but there was so much strangers passing by, which made me shy.

I continued to walk and walk, until I was a the corner of where the diner was. Before I could enter the diner, someone had touched my butt. My eyes widened, and I turned to see some random 30 year old, smiling at me.

"Hey there miss, want me to take you home?" he asked, I clutched onto my bag and frowned. "No, I'm fine. Thanks though." I said, starting to walk away but he grabbed my arm.

"Come on, you look lost." he said, grabbing me pretty hard. "Please, just let me go and leave me alone." I said, trying to pull away but he wouldn't let go, he was too strong.

I continued to beg, as it started to rain harder. For once, I was really wishing I wasn't out in the rain. Suddenly I saw a hand push the guy off of me, and I turned to see Austin.

How did he do that?! he always seemed to appear at the right time. I looked up at him, and he just grabbed my hand with a worried expression and pulled me into the Diana's Diner.

He let me sit down at a table, and sat down across from me. "Thanks Austin," I said, "It's nothing Ally, but I did tell you to wait for me." he said, sounding a little mad.

"I thought you would be going back to them." I said, and he just looked at me. "Ally, you don't even know your way home." he said, and I laughed nervously. "I know, I just... I wasn't thinking." I said, and he smiled a little.

"You never seem to think. Maybe it's why your parents always worry about you." he said, and I pursed my lips. If he only knew the real reason why my parents were the way they were.

"It's raining too. Do you want to get sick again?" he asked, "Well it was lightly raining earlier." I admitted, "But I love the rain." I said, remembering it was the reason why I was in the position I was today, if I hadn't of felt the rain that one day then I wouldn't of gotten yelled at by my parents and I wouldn't of left.

"The rain makes me feel alive," I said, staring out at the rain through the window. "It's hard to explain." I said, laughing at my ideas. "It's okay, I think I understand." he said, with a small smile on his face. "That's how I feel about music." he said.

"Austin, you really have a great voice, I can totally imagine you performing on a stage!" I exclaimed and he grinned. "I want to actually. It's just, I don't know." he said, and I giggled at him. "I know you can do it." I said,

"I mean you just seemed so natural at singing." I said, "So do you," he said and I shrugged. "I'm okay, but I'm too shy for performing in a lot of people, and I'm still not used to being around a lot of people." I said.

"While you, you have so much confidence. I envy that about you." I said, looking at him with a smile. He just sighed, "We should get going before it starts raining harder." he said, and I nodded my head.

"Again, thanks Austin. Your always there when I need someone, you save me. It's like your my hero." I said, and I wrapped my arms around him to hug him, and I felt his arms wrap around my shoulders.

"Now let's go," he said pulling away, and grabbing my hand. "It's time for us to go home." he said, with a grin and I smiled at his words. I really felt like where I was going, was my real home.

Again, I do not own Austin & Ally! Thanks for those who are reviewing and reading, means a lot!


	17. Chapter 17

Dance in the Rain

Chapter 17: Just a Dream

For a whole week, things have been getting weird for me. I've been having more of those dock dreams, and it's been taking control of my thoughts.

The guy would keep putting his arms around me, and I just wanted to see his face but he would never let me see who he was. Whenever I was so close to seeing his face, I would wake up.

It was odd though, because a part of me wanted to know who he was and another part of me told just didn't want to find out.

Me, Dez, Austin and Trish were hanging outside on the backyard porch, and I was just staring off into space looking at the beach, just thinking about my dreams.

"Ally, you okay?" Dez asked me, Dez was currently painting something. Dez really liked to paint, and he said he would paint me something to put on my wall because a day ago he came in and said my room was too plain.

"I'm good." I said, with a small smile. "You've been quiet a lot lately." Trish stated, she was painting her nails, as for Austin he was playing his guitar. "I know, I've just... been having weird dreams." I said, and they all stopped what they were doing.

"What type of dreams?" Austin asked, I laughed a little by how they all were acting. "All I can remember is I'm sitting on a dock, and then someone puts their arms around me and they always talk to me and comfort me, and..." my voice faded.

"And what?" Trish asked, looking very interested. "I don't know!" I said, sighing. "Who's the guy?" Austin asked, and I shrugged. "How did you know it was a guy Austin?" Dez asked, and he froze.

"Well, I mean it sounds like something a guy would do?" he said, "unless Ally, your a lesbian?" he asked, and it was quiet. "No! I'm not." I said, laughing a little. "I mean, I know I've never liked anyone, but I know I like guys." I said.

"Awww, Ally's never had a boyfriend?" Dez asked, as he started to paint again. I just nod my head, "Never." I said, looking out towards the beach. "Seriously?" Austin asked, and I nod my head again.

"How many people have you guys dated?" I asked, now looking at all of them. They all thought for a moment, and finally Dez first spoke. "I've dated at least 3 people, but they never seem to accept how I am." Dez said, sadly.

I frowned, "I'm sorry Dez, you'll find that special girl." I said, he smiled at the thought. "I know." he said, then I looked at Trish, "Hm... I've dated at least 5 people." she said, and I looked at her surprised.

"What about your first love?" I asked, "Well I told you, he was my first but then I moved on, but the guys always turned out to just be jerks." she said, I frowned. "But it's okay Ally, I'm waiting just like Dez." she giggled as she continued to finish her nails.

Finally, we all looked at Austin. "How about you Austin?" I asked, and he pursed his lips now looking at me. "I've dated 2 people." he said, and I was surprised. Austin was so good looking, I would expect him to have dated more.

"Really?" I asked, really surprised. He chuckled, then smirked. "Why?" he asked, and I bit my lip. "I don't know, your just so handsome I would've expected more girls." I said, and they all laughed.

"Aw, that's really nice of you to say Ally. The thing is, It's hard for me to get close to people." he said, and I nodded my head understanding. "It's okay, I know the feeling." I said.

"Guess who texted me to go to a pool party tomorrow?" Trish said, placing her phone down on the table, we all just looked at her. "Aw, no one wants to guess?! Fine, so Cassidy is throwing one and wants us all to go." she said.

I glanced at Austin, who suddenly looked down. We all were now staring at Austin, "Will you be okay Austin?" Dez asked, we were all concerned. Sure it had been at least a week since their break up, but even though I have never been in a relationship, I'm sure breakups weren't fun.

"I'll be fine guys! you know I love swimming, so I can't wait." he said, smiling a little. We all smiled a little as well, "That's good." I said, patting him on the shoulder.

Suddenly they all were looking at me, "What?" I said. "How are you going to feel Ally?" they asked, I bit my lip. I can't believe I had forgotten, "I mean, I'll just put my feet in the water and that's it." I stated and they all relaxed.

"I can't wait to see you in the bikini suit that Aunt June bought you!" Trish said, excitedly and I blushed. I wasn't too fond of showing too much skin, then I remembered how Trish and Aunt June had a huge white t-shirt over.

"Just watch the boys flirt with you, especially since you have a great body." Trish said, and I smiled a little. "I hope not." I said, I glanced up at Dez and Austin, Dez was grinning at me while Austin looked a bit confused.

"Why not Ally? Do you like someone now?" Trish teased, and I just laughed. "Shut up Trish, I don't like anyone." I said, and she just giggled. "Ally!" I heard someone say, we all turned to see Elliot.

"Well it's nice to see you too Elliot." Trish joked, since he hadn't said hello to everyone else. He chuckled, and walked up the stairs of the porch.

I couldn't look at Elliot, he wasn't wearing a shirt again. I looked down to fiddle with my jacket's strings, when I realized it was Elliot's.

"So when are we going to hang out Ally?" Elliot suddenly asked, I looked up and shyly smiled at him. "Oh, um... when are-" Trish interrupted, "Are you going to Cassidy's pool party tomorrow?" Trish asked.

Elliot grinned, "Yeah, of course." he said, "Then you guys can hangout then!" Trish replied, and I felt my eyes widen. What the heck was Trish trying to do.

"Will we?" he said, now looking at me. I smiled a little, "Yeah, why not?" I said, and he chuckled. "See you then! Bye guys!" he said, with a smile and he was gone.

"Trish, what are you doing?" I asked her, "Trying to make you guys have some alone time. I really think Elliot likes you Ally." she said,

"No he doesn't Trish." I said, "What do you guys think?" Trish said, looking at Dez and Austin. "I don't think so." Austin said, and I smiled at his answer. "I think he has a crush." Dez admitted.

"Not even." Austin said, "Why are you denying it Austin? Can't you see how he always wants to talk to her at parties?" Trish asked, Austin just glared at Trish.

"He's just a nice guy, and I'm a new girl and that's all." I said, and Trish just rolled her eyes. "Oh Ally, your so blind." she said, suddenly she squeeled.

"What's wrong Trish?" I asked, "I think you've been dreaming about Elliot!" she said, and I just looked at her, unsure of what to say, my mouth opened to say something but no words came out. "That's it. And you know when you dream about someone a lot, that means you like them." she stated.

"You know what Trish, your crazy." I said, laughing a little. I looked at Dez who was just chuckling while he painted, as for Austin he seemed to be staring off into space. "I think I'm going to go inside now to watch some Tv." I said, and I did.

I closed the door, and quickly dropped myself on the couch to turn on the Tv. Surprisingly I heard the door open again, I turned to see Austin slowly sitting down on the couch. His guitar was now on the table, and I knew Aunt June would probably yell at him for putting it there as she usually does.

"You okay?" I asked, as I flipped through the channels and he just nodded his head. Suddenly I stopped when I saw a familiar sight, and then I screamed "No way!" but then I realized I wasn't the only one.

The Music in Me was on, and both me and Austin had screamed with joy. We both looked at eachother, "You like this movie too?" Austin asked, and I nodded my head. "It's my favorite!" I said, and we both started laughing.

We were quiet throughout the intro of the movie, and then he spoke. "So, you and Elliot?" he said, and I looked at him. "What about me and Elliot?" I asked, confused by what he was trying to say.

"You guys seem cute together." he said, and I blushed and bit my lip. "We're just friends." I said, "Are you sure you don't like him just even a little?" he asked, I nodded my head.

"Plus, Elliot doesn't like me." I said, and I heard Austin breath out. "Why? Would there be something wrong with him liking me?" I asked, confused. He shook his head, "I honestly wouldn't be surprised if he didn't like you." he said, with a smile.

I smiled, "I mean, you're really pretty Ally. You have a great voice and your really kind. You may be a huge dork and your very clumsy, but your just... amazing." he said, and I smiled at him. "Thanks Austin!" I said, and I couldn't help but hug him at the moment.

The hug was actually quite long, for at least a minute. I suddenly realized that Austin was the only person I had actually gotten used to hugging, it just felt natural.

"But," I started to say, as we pulled away. "Elliot talked to me about how you and him both liked Cassidy." I said, and he soon had a blank expression on his face. "And?" he said, "And, he misses your guys friendship." I admitted.

He looked a little surprise, "He does?" he asked, not believing it. "He does Austin. You guys should be the ones spending time tomorrow?" I said, and his expression was blank.

"Nah. You guys have fun though." he said, and I just sighed. "Cassidy and you are over, so why not?" he said, and he then looked at me, upset and mad. "It's not that easy to get over Cassidy you know. As for Elliot, he said somethings that I didn't like, so until he apologizes then we won't be friends." he said, getting up and not saying another word.

I sighed, and bit my lip. I didn't mean to make Austin upset and offend him. I just thought that maybe they could fix things and they would be just like they were before. Still, he's right, things are not that easy as they should be.

After a couple hours of watching Tv, it was 9 o' clock and I decided to sleep early and I did.

He was holding my hand, and he was pulling me as we ran across the beach. The waves were so close to touching me, I thought they would but they didn't.

"I'm scared!" I yelled at the one holding my hand, I was still looking down at the sand and the person's feet and shorts, he was wearing yellow shorts.

I finally looked up, and there was Austin, pulling me as we ran. "Don't worry I got you Ally!" he said, grinning. My heart was racing, and then we stopped as he hugged me tightly. The waves touched my feet and I squeeled, I was trying to walk away from the water but he kept me there.

I finally relaxed in his arms, "It's okay, it's going to be alright." he said, and I looked up at him, he had a comforting smile on his face. Not only was his smile comforting, but his arms were. I felt so safe in his arms, and then he did the one thing I didn't expect him to do. He kissed me on my forehead, and before he could pull away, my eyes fluttered open.

It was only 3 in the morning, my heart was racing from the dream. Why did I have a dream like that? Especially about Austin. I bit my lip, and sat up in my bed. I suddenly felt the urge to pull out my note book under my pillow, and the next thing I knew I was writing in it about my dream.

After about 15 minutes of writing, I quickly put it back under my pillow. I layed back down for 10 minutes, but I just couldn't fall back asleep.

The whole morning, I pretty much sang quietly to myself. I figured out what I was going to wear the next day, I listened to music on my phone and when it was at least 7 in the morning, I went downstairs to make some pancakes.

I seriously hadn't gotten any sleep at all. As I cooked the pancakes, I sang a little. I sang Dreaming of you by Selena, when I realized what I was singing I stopped.

"You're up early!" someone said, as I finished making the last pancake. I jumped and almost burned myself when was placing it on the other stack of pancakes. I turned to see Austin, and I quickly looked down. My cheeks were burning, all I could think about was the dream.

"Oh, um... Goodmorning." I said, going to the fridge to pull out the syrup bottle and putting it on the counter. "You made my favorite too!" he said, with joy but I didn't look at him. "Yeah, I didn't really get sleep so I thought why not." I said, "Why didn't you get sleep?" he asked, and I felt my cheeks heat up even more.

"Actually, I think I'm sleepy now. So I'll be going back to bed." I said, quickly walking past him not even looking at him. In less than a minute, I was in my room. When I closed the door, I was breathing heavily and my heart was racing.

Why did I have to make it so awkward? Austin will definitely sense that something is wrong with me, and he'll ask why and I can't tell him the reason, it will be so weird.

I layed in my bed, and before I could try to fall back asleep, someone was knocking at my door. "Ally! Be ready in two hours, cause the pool party is at 10. Got it?! Okay, See you then!" she said, giggling. I couldn't believe that Trish was up so early, all for a pool party.

I sighed, and quickly got up to go and get ready. I couldn't imagine how I would be later on, even around Austin. I had to do my best to not make it so awkward. I mean, how hard could it be for me to not be awkward when Austin is around. Well, at the moment, because of that dream, just call me Awkward Ally.

Again, I do not own Austin & Ally! Thanks for reading & reviewing! 


	18. Chapter 18

Dance in the Rain

Chapter 18: Pool Party

I looked at myself in the mirror, I was wearing a white sheer over the shoulder top, you could kind of see my red and white bikini. I had on faded light blue shorts, and I was wearing my slippers. My hair was half up, half down.

I bit my lip while looking in the mirror, we were going to leave in 5 minutes and I was still nervous and still thinking about the dream with Austin.

I took a deep breath, and smiled at myself in the mirror. "You can do this Ally, just act cool. Yeah, cool, just like... Austin." I said, and my cheeks started to burn up again.

"Ugh. Just forget about that dream! It was just one stupid little dream, that is only making me feel awkward and weird." I said, sighing and looking down.

"Ally! Time to go." Dez said from outside my door, "Oh, Okay, I'll be there soon." I yelled, very nervously. Finally, I walked up to my door, took another deep breath and I opened the door.

I peeked out to see no one was there, and so I walked out. I walked down the stairs, and there was Trish, Dez and Austin, who was on his phone, thankfully because the sight of him just made me slightly jump.

"Aw, Ally you look so cute!" Trish said, and then he looked at me, which made me turn to look out the door. "Oh, I'm okay, let's get going." I said, fixing my bag that was over my shoulder.

"I call the front seat!" Trish said, and I saw Dez holding the keys. I felt my heart race more, I would be sitting with Austin in the back.

We all got in, and I took my place and quickly layed my head down on the side of the door. "You okay Ally?" Austin asked me, I didn't look at him. "Yeah, I'm fine." I said, I just closed my eyes.

I was surprised when I opened my eyes to find that we were already at Cassidy's place. I guess I had fallen asleep on the way there, but I didn't hesitate to get out. I quickly got out, and looked and saw that Cassidy had a nice house, but it wasn't as nice as Kira's.

We all got out, and Trish quickly pulled me away to the party. "Come on, we have to go find Elliot." she said, and I just rolled my eyes as she pulled up and into the house. The doors had perfectly opened at the right time as people were walking out and we walked passed them.

The house was filled with people, wearing bikini suits and shorts and it reeked of an odd stench that I didn't like at all. Trish finally let go of my hand, and I realized Elliot was right in front of me.

He chuckled, I guess at my expression with my nose scrunching up. "What's wrong Ally?" he asked, "That smell! What is it?" I asked, crossing my arms, both him and Trish laughed.

"It's chlorine Ally, it's what keeps the pool clean." she said, and I pinched my nose, "Well I don't like it." I said, and Trish just smiled.

"So does that mean you won't be swimming?" Elliot asked, and my eyes widened. "Ally doesn't like to go swimming because she gets easily burnt." Trish quickly said, and I smiled a little. "Yeah, so I try not to." I replied.

"It's fine, we can still hang out." Elliot said, with a grin. I nodded my head, and Trish was being called over by friends. "Well you two have fun, see you later Ally!" she said, and she was gone into the crowd.

"There's so much people here!" I said, as we walked through the house of drinking, dancing and laughing teenagers who smelled like chlorine. He chuckled, "Well that's how most parties are." he said, and I sighed.

"I guess I don't really like parties then," I admitted, and he just smiled at me as we stopped to sit down on a couch. "It's okay, it's probably the people thing." he said, still smiling at me.

I just shrugged, then I nodded my head. "Your right." I said, and we both laughed. "So are you sure you don't want to go swimming?" he asked, looking towards the pool outside. I just smiled, "I'm good. If you want to, you can go ahead," I said, but he shook his head.

"I'm fine being here with you," he said, then he looked at a table with drinks. "Do you want a drink?" he asked, and I nodded my head. "Sure, what do they have to drink?" I asked, "I think it's punch." he replied.

"Think?" I said, curious by what he meant. "Well, sometimes they serve alcohol." he said, and my eyes widened. "Aw, is Ally a goody two shoes?" he joked, and I frowned. "What's wrong with being good?" I asked,

The truth was my parents never let me have any alcohol, and I'm only 18 so that's illegal. My dad had beer once and while he was gone, I had smelled it and it smelled disgusting. I just never want to try it at all, and I had seen how it had made people.

"Nothing Ally, I was just kidding." he said, with a small smile on his face. "I'll go see if they have punch though?" he said, and I smiled a little, "Thanks." I said, and he walked away.

I sighed, and then I saw Cassidy who was walking up to me. "Hey Ally," she said, and I bit my lip. Sure Austin was still friends with her, but I didn't know if I could be. I didn't see Cassidy as a good person anymore, and the fact that she had made me cry, it made me dislike her.

"Hello Cassidy," I said, trying to be polite and looking around her house. "You have a lovely house." I complimented, and she smiled a little, "Thanks." she said.

"Have you seen Austin? I need to talk to him." she said, and I looked at her surprised. Why did she want to talk to Austin? "Why?" I asked, "The thing is, me and Tanner broke up. He just plays around too much." she said rolling her eyes. "I just realized I made a big mistake, and I'm hoping he'll give me another chance." she said, and I just glared at her.

"Are you serious? Why would Austin give you another chance? You guys were together for 6 months, and you threw it all away." I said, I was so angry. I couldn't believe how ridiculous Cassidy was.

She frowned and glared at me now, "You know what. Your oppinion doesn't matter. I know he still loves me, so whatever." she said, and walked away. Elliot was now back, but I had a feeling he was listening on me and Cassidy's conversation.

"Is everything okay?" he asked, I looked down biting my lip. "I honestly don't know." I said, still looking down. "Cassidy really cheated on Austin?" he whispered to me, and I frowned and nodded my head. "I saw her." I said, He was quiet for a moment. "Well that makes sense why they were together for a week after she and Austin ended." he stated.

I was still upset, so I got up and grabbed the drink. "This is punch right?" I asked, and he nodded his head. "Well, I'll be back. I need to go to the bathroom." I said, I walked away and after a while I realized I didn't even know where the bathroom was. I mentally slapped myself.

I finally finished my drink and found the bathroom, which I had to go through a hallway of people making out to get to. I knocked on the door, and when no one answered, I walked in to look at myself.

It's Austin's buisness, why was I even caught up in it. No, I know why. I don't want him to get hurt again. But if Austin's smart enough he won't let her have another chance, he'll know he'll just get hurt again. But he loves her.

I quickly washed my face, since I was getting heated up. I walked out of the bathroom and away from the hallway of people making out.

I went back to where Elliot was supposed to be, but he wasn't there. I bit my lip, then thought, maybe he would be at the pool.

I quickly walked outside to the backyard, where there were many teens talking and laughing but barely in the pool. So this is what you call a pool party? And then I saw him. It was Austin, but he wasn't alone. He was a few feet away, near a table and chairs with a couple drinks on top of them. He was with Cassidy, and they were talking.

He really looked like he was listening to her, and I felt sad. Before I could move away, I felt someone grabbing me from behind. I turned to see Tanner with a huge grin on his face, "Long time no see Ally?" he said, winking at me.

"Yeah, well it was nice seeing you." I said, trying to walk away from him but he walked in front of me. I looked around and noticed we were about 5 feet away from the pool and that made my heart race.

"Someone looking at the pool huh? Wanna get in with me?" he asked, and I just looked at him like he was crazy. "I'd rather not." I said, trying to walk away but he only walked in front of me again. This time I was 2 feet away from the pool and thats when the knots twisted up in my stomach.

"Look Tanner, I don't like you." I said, straight up. "Now who said I like you?" he said, and I rolled my eyes. "Well, you do flirt with me?" I said, with an annoyed expression.

"It's only because your hot." he said, I rolled my eyes once again. "Okay, now can I please go?" I said, trying to find a way back inside, but there was too much people around. "Your so hot, you need to cool off by a dip in the pool." he said, he just smiled and before I could say anything I felt his hands push me and to the one place I was avoiding the most. The pool.

I heard someone yell my name before I even felt the water touch my skin, and then I felt the water surrounding me, so cold but refreshing. I tried to stand but it was too deep, and I tried to reach out my arms but I couldn't. Soon enough I was getting tired, and I opened my eyes, it was blurry but I could see someone coming for me, but I couldn't take it anymore and that's when it all went black.

"Is she okay?" I heard someone say, "Oh my God, is she dead?" someone asked, "Someone do mouth to mouth." I heard somoene else say. "I'll do it!" I heard Elliot say, "No, I'll do it." a voice I knew too well, it was Austin.

My eyes fluttered open, and I saw Austin getting closer, but then when he saw my eyes open and I was coughing out water he stopped. "Ally! Are you okay?" he asked, next to him was Trish, Dez, and Elliot, they all looked concerned. As for the strangers that surrounded us, they were only looking for some entertainment I was guessing because some were laughing and smiling.

"I'm good." I said, sitting up. I was soaken wet, I could now see my bikini, and I smelled like chlorine. I frowned at the smell, "Ew, I smell like chlorine." I said, which only made them laugh. "Oh, she's fine." Trish said, grinning at me.

"Come on let's take you in, so you can dry off." Elliot said, quickly pushing Austin out of the way to help me up. I saw Austin glare, and I just patted him on the shoulder. "So who saved me?" I asked, as the crowd subsided and they followed me into Cassidy's house.

"Austin did!" Trish said, "He was so fast." Dez said, sounding mezmerized. I giggled, "Yeah, I was about to swim after you but he was there in like less than a second." Elliot admitted, I almost tripped but he grabbed my hand.

Austin was now behind us, and then Cassidy appeared. "Austin, we still need to talk." she said, I glanced at Austin who shrugged. "Maybe another time. Ally needs me." he said, and then suddenly blushed when everyone was looking at him. "I mean, she needs us." he said, and I giggled.

"Well... fine." Cassidy said, in defeat. "Follow me Ally, I'll take you to a place where you can relax where no one is bothering you." she said, suddenly being nice to me. We all followed as she opened double doors to an empty room that had wooden chairs, a piano and a coffee table.

"This is where me and my family sing songs after dinner." she admitted, "They don't want anyone to be here, but I know you guys won't do anything. She can sit on that chair, it's really old anyways." she said, I glanced to see a wooden chair with a white cushion, I quickly sat down.

When I looked up the double doors had closed and Cassidy was gone, the others started to sit down but I stopped them. "No! You guys don't have to be here." I said, giggling. "You can go ahead and go back to the party, I'll be fine." I said.

"But Ally we're worried!" Dez said, sounding like a whining child. I laughed, "I promise I'll be fine." I said, "Look." I told them, and I breathed really heavily, showing my chest go up and down. "I'm breathing." I said, Dez, Trish and Elliot started to laugh.

"Are you sure Ally?" Trish asked, and I smiled at them. "I insist. Please go and have fun, I know a way I'll have fun here." I said, with a huge grin. Trish nodded her head, "Come on you guys, let's go." Trish said, pulling Dez, Austin and Elliot up.

I heard footsteps, and I quickly got up to walk to the piano to sit down. The keys were very clean, and the wood of the piano looked mahaginy. It was such a pretty piano. I missed playing the piano, though it took a while for my parents to give in to get me one, they did.

Mine was nicer though, those huge black pianos that you would see in fancy concerts. I missed my piano, and longed to touch it. I was about to play anything, when I felt someone tap my shoulder.

I turned to see Austin, and I jumped a little. I blushed, remembering how close he was earlier to do mouth to mouth, for his lips to be on mine, even though it was just to save me.

Again! He saved me, I quickly got up from where I was sitting and jumped a little to wrap my arms around his shoulder, and I felt him tense, but soon relax and then his arms were around my waist. "Thank you Austin for saving me... once again." I said, about to pull away but he only hugged me tighter.

Finally after a few seconds he let go, and I looked at him. I didn't care that I was blushing, I just smiled at him, he smiled back. "It was nothing Ally. I was really worried," he said, scratching the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry. It was Tanner." I said, rolling my eyes. "I know I saw him talking to you." he said, then I remembered where Austin was when I was dealing with Tanner.

"Austin, what were you and Cassidy talking about?" I asked, looking at him. His expression was blank, "Well I can't really remember. Something about her and Tanner breaking up." he stated, and I frowned.

"She told me, earlier. She also said, she was hoping you guys would have another chance." I said, looking down.

He was quiet for a moment, and I sighed. I sat down on the bench of the piano, and started to play a couple keys. "Are you going to give her another chance?" I asked, and then he sat down next to me.

"I honestly don't know." he admitted, and I frowned at his words but continued to play some keys. "Okay, well goodluck." I just said, and it was quiet but then we both started to play a key that we both seemed to know.

It was a beautiful melody, and we both laughed at how perfect it was going. Of course things just had to be natural with Austin, even playing the piano together. Suddenly our fingers touched, and we both stopped.

We both looked at eachother, and my opened, I wanted to say something but nothing came out. Austin looked at me dazed, "Um..." finally came out of me, I looked back at the keys. "I didn't know you could play the piano." I admitted and he laughed.

"Just a little." he said, and I smiled. "Wait! I didn't know you could?" he said, as I played a couple keys. I laughed, "I've been playing the piano since I was 8." I admitted, "Well you play really well." he said, and I just smiled at him.

We continued to play the piano, and we just sat there talking as we did. Even though I had just drowned a while ago thanks to Tanner, and Austin was considering getting back together with cheating Cassidy, I felt like things were just perfect and that nothing could ruin that. Nothing can go wrong when I'm with my hero. 


	19. Chapter 19

Dance in the Rain

Chapter 19: Never alone

I still have been contemplating why I had a dream about Austin kissing me on my forehead. I still had no idea why I had the dream, but maybe I could get help from Trish and Dez.

We were all sitting in the living room, while Austin was up in his room, probably playing his guitar. Dez was flipping through the channels, while Trish was on her phone. While I was just spacing out, "Why is it so quiet?" Trish asked, sounding annoyed.

I giggled a little, "Why can't it be quiet?" I asked. "I don't know, it just feels weird." Trish admitted, with a small smile. "Um..." I started, I was hoping Trish wouldn't question it but she did. "Why um?" she asked, I bit my lip.

"Ooo Ally has something to tell us?" Dez said, finally finding a channel. It was the Art channel, there was a painting that had just one blue dot and it was for sale for 10,000 dollars!

"Come on Ally, spill it." Trish said, and I just looked at her. "It's nothing." I said, Trish now placed her phone on her lap to look at me. "Ally, you can tell us." I turned to see Dez grinning at me, and I smiled a little.

"Well it's a silly question." I said, "It doesn't matter, I mean it's better than us not talking about anything." Trish replied, and I giggled. "What does it mean for a guy to kiss a girl the forehead?" I asked.

Trish's eye's widened, "Wow that's not a silly question. It's odd." Dez stated with a chuckle. "Isn't it obvious, the guy likes the girl!" Dez replied, his eyes darting back to the Tv. I bit my lip.

"Ally? Are you telling me someone kissed you on your forehead?" Trish asked, I quickly shook my head. "Someone kissed you on the forehead?" we all turned to see Austin, with a confused and surprised expression on his face. He soon sat down next to Dez, they were all looking at me.

I started to red, "Oh my gosh, someone did huh?" Trish asked, and I shook my head once again. "No! No one did." I said, biting my lip. "It was just a question that's all." I said.

"I believe you." Austin said, I looked up at him and pursed my lips. "But what's your real question?" Austin asked, "I already answered it." Dez said, looking at Austin.

"Her question was, what does it mean for a guy to kiss a girl on the forehead." Trish said, grabbing her phone to start using it again. I looked at Austin, who was now looked to be thinking deeply.

"I mean, could it be a friend do it to a friend?" I asked, biting my lip. This was getting awkward, especially with Austin near. Everyone was suddenly thinking and looking up in the air.

I looked up in the air as well, "Why are you guys looking up?" I asked, and they all laughed. "Sorry Ally, it's how we all think deeply. We first started thinking that way when we were 7." Dez admitted, and I smiled.

"Hm... I mean I've had 2 girlfriends and I honestly have never kissed thier foreheads." Austin admitted, and that gave hope to my heart that there was no meaning. "Really?" Dez asked, Austin nodded his head.

"I remember when I was 5, my dad would always kiss me on my forehead." Trish said, with a small smile on her face, and as soon as the smile appeared a frown quickly appeared.

I then remembered, Trish's parents had passed away and that's how Aunt June adopted her. "I'm sorry Trish." I said, patting her shoulder and she smiled at me. "It's okay, I mean I just miss them that's why." she said.

I nodded my head, even though my parents weren't gone I still dearly missed them. I couldn't imagine not being able to talk to them or hug them.

Then it hit me, maybe the kiss meant a fatherly attitude. I looked at Austin as a father? No, that still seemed odd and wierd. Wait! Maybe a brother. I had honestly never had a brother and I always longed for one, after Amy had passed away, not to replace her but just for someone else to be there.

When your 6 years old and have no one to play with or talk to, it can be quite lonely and it actually was. "I need to get some air." I looked up to see Austin walking out through the back door.

I looked at Dez and Trish, "Is he okay?" I asked, feeling like something wasn't right. "He's just upset," Dez admitted, sighing as he looked back at the Tv. "Yeah, it's hard for Austin when we talk about parents." Trish admitted.

I frowned, and I got up. I was walking to the back door, "He usually likes to be alone." Trish stated, but I looked at her. "I know the feeling." I said, I would tell people I wanted to be alone but I honestly never did.

I walked out, and slowly closed the door. I turned around to see Austin leaning on the wooden rails, looking out towards the beach. I slowly walked up to him, then leaned on the rail next to him.

"Hey there," I said, and he turned to look at me. He smiled a little, "You okay?" he asked, and I was confused. Shouldn't I be the one asking him if he's okay. "The question is, are you okay?" I asked.

He ran his hand through his hair, then sighed. "I'm sorry Ally. I don't mean to, I just... I don't know." he said, and I patted his shoulder. "It's okay Austin." I said.

"No, it's not." he said, looking down. "I don't get why they just left me. Why didn't they want me?" he asked, looking back towards the water. I frowned, there's nothing wrong with Austin.

"I think they weren't ready Austin." I admitted, he just sighed and continued to look down. "You never know, they probably are looking for you and miss you." I said, and he looked at me, with hopeful eyes.

"You think so?" he said, and I nodded my head. He looked back towards the waves, "I really hope so." he said, with a small smile on his face, "I really would like to meet them. Even though, before I used to hate them." he admitted.

I rubbed his back, "It's okay. You know better now." I said, not sure of what to say. He chuckled, and turned to look at me. "Thanks for cheering me up Ally," he said, slowly smiling at me.

I grinned, "I just know what it's like to feel lonely and to not have someone there to talk to. It really helps to talk about it, you know." I said, looking at my fingers.

I was surprised to be turned, and have arms around my waiste. This was the first time Austin had actually hugged me first, and I quickly hugged back, with my arms around his shoulders. "Don't worry, you'll always have a friend like me." I said,

"I know, I'm always scared that people will just leave me. It's why I don't like to get close to people," he said, as our arms were still around eachother.

I pulled away to look at him, there was a tear rolling down his cheek. "Austin you have nothing to worry about. You have Aunt June, Dez and Trish -" "And you?" he asked, and I looked at him with my mouth open.

I wanted to say something, instead I just smiled and nodded my head. "I'll never leave you Austin. Your like a brother to me." I blurted out, from my thoughts about the kiss on the forehead dream.

He suddenly looked like he was going to cry, "Did I say something wrong?" I asked, he slowly smiled. "No, nothing's wrong at all." he said, hugging me again.

There it was again, the comforting feeling, the feeling of safety. It felt natural to just be in Austin's arms, it felt great to know I could hug someone like this. I felt him hug me tighter, and I did the same, not wanting to let go.

Thanks for reviewing & reading! (: I apologize for my errors, I just really love typing about Auslly that I just want to type really fast and let all my scenarios of them all out. Yep, I definitely ship Auslly.


	20. Chapter 20

Dancing in the Rain

Chapter 20: Hide & Go Seek

I was excited when Dez had told me that we would be going to to a park. It had been so long since we've been to a park, the thing I was a bit confused about though was why? We were all nearly young adults but we wanted to go to a park.

"You see Ally, the park were going to is huge!"Dez explained, "It's an old and creepy park too, so little kids don't go there anymore. Some people say the park is haunted." Trish said, and I suddenly felt goosebumps.

"H-haunted?" I said, biting my lip. They laughed at me, "Ally are you scared?" Dez asked, and I fake laughed, which sounded more nervous. "Not even. Who said I'm scared." I said, now chewing at my lip.

"Well, you sound like you are." Austin said, with a small smile. "I'm not scared okay. I mean I know I don't take watching scary movies well, but I'm not scared." I said, "Hey we should watch some scary movies later on tonight!" Trish suggested with a sly smile, I just glared at her.

"Guys, I thought going to the park would be fun. Not scary," I said, sighing. "It will be fun Ally, you'll see!" Dez said. "Have you ever played hide and go seek?" Trish asked, and I just looked at her, finally I shook my head.

"Why not?" Austin asked, I sighed. "You guys, my only friends were my parents and my nanny. My parents were always working and my nanny was just one person so I just played tea party with my stuffed animals." I admitted, blushing that I had told them something so embarrassing.

They laughed, but patted me on my head. "Aw, Ally you must've been so adorable." Austin said, and I playfully glared at him. "I think I'll just stay home you guys, I don't want to play hide and go seek which I don't even know how to play." I said, starting to walk up the stairs, but Trish had grabbed ahold of my turquoise top.

"Ally, don't worry, we were kidding about it being haunted." Dez said, I looked at him, he had a sincere smile on his face. I sighed, and turned to them, I tugged on my beige shorts looking down. "Fine, I'll go." I said, and they all started to cheer.

"But, If you guys hear someone screaming, it's not me." I said, and they all laughed, but I was trying to be serious. "I'm serious." I said, but they laughed again as Trish opened the front door.

It was getting easier, a little being in the car, but I would still get dizzy. The ride took at least 15 minutes, and I didn't sleep for the first time. That had to be the longest 15 minutes of my life, when I finally got out, I was breathing in and out.

"I thought you'd get used to it by now?" Trish asked, patting my back. "It's still taking a while," I said with a small smile.

I looked at the park, it was the size of my house, and my house was huge. Not to mention, there was more than 5 playgrounds, but they weren't kidding when they said it was old and creepy.

The playgrounds were all rusty, although they were pretty close to eachother. They looked like little rusty brown castles that were spreaded everywhere, with over 5 swing sets.

I tried to imagine the park a long time ago, it must've been beautiful and a child's dream. I continued to stare at the place, when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned to see Elliot, a huge grin on his face.

"Hey Ally! I didn't know you'd be here." he said, sounding like he was teasing me. I smiled a little, "I'm really not sure about being here, but Its nice to be back at a playground." I admitted.

"How long has it been since you've been to the park?" he asked me, sounding curious. "Oh, just 13 years ago." I said, with a small smile. He chuckled, "Wow. You don't get out that much?" he asked, and I bit my lip, if he only knew.

I turned to see Austin glance at me, then turned to look at Cassidy who was looking at him, I just sighed. I'm not sure what was up with those two, but I guess I didn't want to know.

Dallas was right next to Kira, looking at the park, he had the same look I probably had on my face, uncertainty and fear. Yeah, that had to be the same look I had on my face.

Dez and Trish were talking about something, while Tanner was fixing his hair. I still wondered why they invited him to hang out with us, he was such a jerk. Maybe he was just a jerk to me, I sighed.

"You okay Ally?" Elliot asked, putting his hand on my shoulder, I looked up to nod and give him a sincere smile. "So you guys ready to play hide and go seek?" Kira asked as she put her phone away, looking at the creepy old park.

"Ready!" everyone but me said, and I looked around, they all started to laugh. "Ally, your it!" they said, and I looked at them confused.

"Well that really wasn't fair for Ally since she's never played with us." Austin admitted, "Austin's right." Dez said, "Fine, I'll be it then." Kira said, with a small smile on her lips. "Thanks Kira." I said, she just nodded her head.

"So here are the rules Ally," Dez started to explain, instead Trish continued for him. "You can either be with or without a partner, but before your found you always have to get to base before the seeker finds everyone," she said, Dez was pouting.

"Where is base?" I asked, Dez opened his mouth but Trish was too quick. "Base is over there, the tree over there which is called lovers tree." she said, pointing at a tree more than 10 feet away from the playgrounds. "Wow." was all I could say.

"Trish, I wanted to explain the rules!" Dez whined, everyone else laughed. "So you got it?" she asked, I bit my lip. "Wait, so what does the seeker do again?" I asked, resulting with chuckles from everyone.

"The seeker will count from at least up to 20 at base, which is the tree," Trish said, pointing back to Lovers tree. Why did they even call it that?

"After they are done counting, they will find those who are hiding." Dez finally said, with a huge grin on his face, Trish just rolled her eyes.

"And whoever is first found, will be the next seeker." Austin added, I bit my lip. It seemed easy enough? The thing is would it be easy for me.

"Okay, I got it." I said, nervously fiddling with my hair. "Okay, I'm going to start counting as soon as I get to that tree. You guys better hide well, you know I'm a pro at finding people." she winked at everyone, we all laughed.

As soon as Kira got to the lovers tree, they were already leaving as I listened to her count. "Come on Ally, hurry up and hide." Trish said, running away towards the playground.

She was now at 5, and I was running as fast as I could. I hid behind the first playground I spotted, these playgrounds were set up and built different from the ones that I remember when I was younger.

The playground was more concrete and barely openings, it really did look like a small castle, but the brown rusty tint didn't make it look so fun. I spotted a hole to a slide and decided to hide in it.

It was quiet, and I listened for Kira's voice. She was now at 15, I bit my lip and brought my knees up to my chin. I honestly didn't care if she would find me, I didn't feel like running to base. Although I was hoping that she would find someone else first and then I wouldn't have to look for people.

I soon heard Kira's voice, "I'm coming!" she said, sounding very close, she was probably leaving the tree. I grabbed my hair and started to chew on it, something I hadn't done in so long. The last time I chewed at my hair was whenever Delilah would give me those tests, even though I would always ace them.

Then I heard someone whisper from behind me, which had me getting goosebumps on my whole body. It was up the slide, I didn't know if I dare look behind, I was too scared. I closed my eyes, then I heard my name.

I turned, and there was Austin, he was up the slide. My eyes widened, "Austin, what are you doing?" I asked, he chuckled quietly. "Hiding." he said, Of course, what a stupid question.

Then we both froze, "I hear someone." Kira's voice was really close by. "Come up here Ally," he whipsered as quietly as he could. I quickly got out of my sitting position and started to climb the slide, it was a good thing I was wearing my converse or this would be really difficult, but surprisingly it still was hard for me.

I was sliding trying to climb, until I felt him grab my hand. I gripped onto his hand as he helped me up the slide, and I my clumsy self fell on top of him. I noticed the walls of the area was high to be at least up to my shoulder.

I realized I was still on top of Austin, and I looked at him. He gazed at me, with wide eyes. "Um..." I said, trying to get off. Then he suddenly put a hand over my mouth, and I quietly got off him when we saw a glimpse of Kira walking away from the slide.

I smiled, she didn't see us! I was happy, I thought I would've been the first to been found, but thanks to Austin I wasn't. "Thanks," I whispered, he just smiled at me.

"Now we have to get to base." Austin said, and I felt myself freeze. "I think i'll just stay here." I said, sitting down back into the position I was on the slide but against the wall of the playground.

He chuckled as quietly as he could, "Ally, come on. It's fun." he said, with a huge grin on his face. "I'm going to get caught Austin. I suck at running and I'm not as smooth as you all are." I said, biting my hair.

He grabbed my hand, and I looked at him. "Stop chewing at your hair." he said, and I smiled a small smile. "Sorry." I said, then he put his finger up to his lips.

We were quiet, and then we heard Kira scream. "Found you Dallas!" and then there was Dallas groaning, and we both laughed quietly, I put my hand over my mouth to not be so loud.

"See, now if you get found you won't have to be the seeker. So let's go." Austin said, pulling out his hand for me to grab. I looked at it for a second and looked at him, "Trust me." he said, and I did trust him so I held his hand.

He led me down the stairs of the playground and we were soon up against the wall with our backs. I felt like we were in a spy movie, and I couldn't help but giggle.

He looked at me confused, and I stopped giggling. "Sorry, I just feel like i'm in a movie." I admitted, he looked at me even more confused. "A horror movie?" he asked, my eyes widened and I playfully hit him. "No, an action spy movie. Where would you get horror?" I asked, biting my lip.

He chuckled again, "I'm kidding Ally, I know what you mean." he said with a grin. I smiled, but then we heard a noise. From the corner we heard someone running and then we saw them, It was Dez he was running for his life, but for some reason he was running in the opposite direction, he ran around the corner of the other playground that was to the left of us.

"Where is-" again, Austin's hands were on my mouth. Soon enough Kira was running after Dez but she never seemed to saw us. "I heard someone running, I'm going to get you!" she yelled, and I tried not to laugh.

Then she was gone, and Austin was running and pulling me. "Come on Ally, base is just right there." he said, pulling me, he was pretty fast at running. He was trying to hold my arm but he was too ahead of me.

He grabbed my hand, and I gripped onto his hand. Did I mention they were soft? I liked holding Austin's hand, that's probably a weird thought to think, but I honestly didn't care.

We were at least 5 feet away from the tree, when I tripped on some rock. Why did I have to be so clumsy? I really didn't care if I tripped at all, I mean I did have two left feet, the problem was the pain that I felt in my ankle when I did.

I hissed with pain, and moaned a little biting my lip to not be so loud. "Ally," Austin said, he was a feet away when he realized that I was down.

He walked back to me, I saw him glance at the playground and I did too. No one was in sight, and then we saw Cassidy, she was running.

And before I could say or do anything, Austin was picking me up. He was picking me up bridal style and I tried to tell him to stop but he was so fast, that we were already at the lovers tree.

I hissed when he placed me down because my ankle had touched the ground a bit roughly, and I placed my hand over my ankle protectively as if someone wanted to touch it.

"What happened?" Cassidy said, looking down at me then to Austin. "I tripped." I said, closing my eyes for a moment. "Ally, you really are clumsy." Austin said, sitting down next to me to try to examine my ankle.

He tried to touch it but I stopped him, "No, stop! It hurts." I said, not caring if I was loud. "I'm sorry Ally, I think you sprained your ankle." Austin said, and I teared a little.

I had never sprained my ankle, my parents never did like me running at all. Which explains why I'm slow since I'm not usually a runner, but they always allowed me to at least do sit ups, jumping jacks and sit ups because they were "safer"

"Why are you crying? It's just sprained." Cassidy said, confused. I just looked down, "Cassidy just shut up." Austin said, sounding annoyed. I was surprised, I looked up to see Austin glaring at her, Cassidy then glared at me then walked away. "I'm going home." she said, and I tried to yell for her to apologize but she was already too far.

"Austin, you didn't have to-" "No, Ally she doesn't understand." he said, and I sighed. She really didn't, but I didn't want Austin to be mean to her. I know she did wrong things, but I guess I had too much of a good heart.

After 10 minutes, they were all at base. Dallas and Trish had huge smiles on thier faces, while Dallas was frowning as for Kira, Tanner and Elliot they looked confused as they walked up to us.

"Wow Ally! You made it to base, lucky!" Trish said, sitting down next to me. "Well I wouldn't of if it wasn't for Austin." I said, looking at him as he sat down next to me.

"Ally sprained her ankle." Austin admitted, and Dez gasped. He kneeled down in front of me to try and touch it but I quickly moved away, "Aw Ally, are you okay?" he asked and I nodded my head.

"What's the big deal? She just sprained it!" Tanner asked, and everyone now glared at him. "It's your first time huh?" Trish asked, and I nodded my head hastily. "I actually cried a little." I admitted, laughing out loud. It didn't seem like a big deal to them since they probably have done it many times as a kid, but for me, it was my first.

"It's okay Ally, it's not sprained to bad so it'll heal in a couple days or a week." Elliot said, sitting down next to Dez. "Yeah, don't worry." Kira said, patting me on my head. I giggled, "Thanks guys, now go and keep playing. I'll just sit here." I said, looking out at the sky, the sun was starting to set which would make it dark.

It was probably destined for me to just sit and relax, so I don't think scary thoughts and I can just relax. I didn't mind If I would sit out, I wanted to in the first place. I mean I wouldn't mind playing Hide and go seek again, but for now I needed to relax, the view was nice anyways.

"No, we feel bad if we were to just leave you sitting here." Kira said, about to sit. "I'll stay with her." I heard, but I wasn't sure from who. It turns out both Austin and Elliot had spoken, I looked at them, not sure of what to say.

My mouth opened and finally I spoke, "No, it's okay. I promise," before I could continue, Austin had put his hand on my shoulder, "It's my fault you tripped so I'm gong to stay here and you can't make me play." he said, with a serious expression but then he smiled a little.

I looked at Elliot, "I just want to keep you company since we haven't talked in a while." he said, I bit my lip. How would they react? I noticed they both were quiet when they were around eachother and didn't even speak a word to eachother.

"How about one just stays here and-" "No!" they both said. "Hey where's Cassidy?" Tanner asked, now looking around. I suddenly felt guilty, "She left." Austin said, "Why?" Kira asked and he shrugged.

"You know what, just let them be. Let's just go and play. There's still 5 of us, so Dallas start counting." Trish said, looking at him with piercing eyes.

Everyone just agreed, and we quickly moved to the back of the tree where it wasn't facing the playgrounds so Dallas could count. He counted to 25, and soon he was off.

As for us 3, we sat there awkwardly quiet. Austin was to my right and Elliot was to my left, I bit my lip, it was so quiet. "So..." I started, they both just looked at me.

"That was a fun game," I said with a small smile to both of them. Elliot just grinned at me, Austin smiled a little. "I hope you had fun, I'm sorry." Austin said, looking down.

I frowned, and I hugged Austin from the side. "It's okay Austin, I had fun. Thanks for helping me get to base, I really didn't think I would." I said, laughing a little.

I turned to look at Elliiot who was just staring up at the sky, the sky was pretty and pink. I smiled, "The sky is so pretty!" I said, and they both looked up. "It's pretty like you." Elliot said, I glanced at him to see he was smiling and I couldn't help but blush. "Um... thanks Elliot." I said, turning to look at Austin who was just looking down at the grass.

I sighed, again it was quiet for 5 minutes, I turned a little and then I saw something on the tree. I turned to where I could see the tree and my breath hitched when I moved to quickly and they sensed it.

"What are you doing Ally?" Austin asked, I smiled a little. "I'm sorry, I just want to see this." I said, finally completely turning my body to look at the tree.

There were hearts everywhere and innitials on the trees. One said Raura with a heart, another said R + A , then there was even J + A and D + E. "What are these?" I asked, staring at them trying my best to analyze them as if they were a different language.

Elliot chuckled, "There's a reason why this tree is called lovers tree." he said. "These are couples who wanted to put a mark on this tree, so they put their first initials and their lovers initials with a heart around it." Austin said. Then I saw it, and I gulped, I could tell we were all looking at it now.

'Cas + Aus' with a small heart around it, just at the bottom of the tree. I bit my lip and quickly looked away, but then I saw Austin grabbing a rock. I looked back to see him scratching it away, and I heard Elliot cough to clear his throat. "Are you sure you want to do that?" Elliot finally asked Austin.

Austin finished scratching it off, and he looked at Elliot. "You can have her if you want." he said, turning away to look back towards the sky. Elliot just glared at him, and I bit my lip. "Um..." I started, "No, I don't want her anymore. I have someone else on my mind." he said, and I looked up at the sky.

"Hey guys, let's just be quiet like before." I said, it was getting tense. I didn't want them fighting, I know I wanted them to speak before but now I saw it was better if they didn't speak to eachother.

It was quiet and I didn't mind, I smiled at the silence. I glanced at Elliot and smiled at him, he grinned back at me. I glanced at Austin who was frowing, I smiled at him and he slowly smiled.

I looked back at the sky, then I remembered Austin scratching the mark off the tree. Did that mean? Austin was getting over Cassidy, he wouldn't be giving her another chance. That explains how he avoids her and doesn't talk to her as much. I smiled a little, It was better that way. That way Austin wouldn't get hurt, but then I felt there was another reason why I was happy but I didn't know what it was.

All I knew at that moment was that I was happy I finally got to play hide and go seek, I had made it to base and I had two amazing and caring friends at my side, and It nice to at least have them close by. Maybe their friendship could improve, probably not now but maybe someday and I would do my best to fix that.

I know I say this a lot but it's okay because I was reading through old chapters of mine, and I made so many mistakes so I apologize if I mess up like changing from 1st person to 3rd and mixing up the character's dialogue, I just type as fast as I can because when I type it all just comes out naturally because of all the Auslly scenes I just imagine and I rush, so I'm sorry if I don't edit. I'm just trying to type as much as I can before college starts. I actually had a lot of fun typing this chapter, I even had to draw out a picture to think of how it would look and where they'd go, sounds crazy huh? But yeah I enjoyed typing this chapter (: Thank you so much for reviewing and reading! I do not own Austin & Ally, sadly (:


	21. Chapter 21

Dance in the Rain

Chapter 21: Pancake war

Lately we've just been jamming with Austin. Me, apparently the lead singer, Dez, Trish back up and Austin my partner. It all started one day when we were sitting in the living room and Austin started playing his guitar, it was like in the movie The Music in Me. It's like we were in High School Musical, but we didn't care. We didn't have anything better to do that day.

And that's what we've been doing for the past couple days, I never really could do anything anyways since my ankle was still strained. It was healing but it still was in pain, I would limp whenever I walked but I got better at walking day by day. I was texting my dad also, almost everyday to ask him how he was since I missed him.

My mom was only angry at me for not coming back home, so she didn't really message me but I would still tell her I love her, Delilah would text me everyday sending me a pic of her or other random stuff that she was cooking and doing. Aunt June has been busy with work, but once joined our jam session and I didn't realize how great of a voice she had.

I woke up extra early as usual at 6 to cook breakfast, today we would probably be doing nothing so that would mean another jam session. We were all even considering to make a music video, maybe today would be the day. As I slowly walked down the stairs, being careful with my ankle I heard someone lightly playing the guitar.

When I got downstairs, there was Austin sitting on the couch with his guitar in his hand, a pen in his mouth and paper on the coffee table. Was he writing a song? I quietly walked behind him, he was still playing he didn't seem to notice or hear me.

'You had me at hello,' he sang very quietly, then I tapped him on the shoulder to make him jump. He turned back to look at me with huge wide eyes, "Ally, don't do that. You scared me." he said, and I smiled. "Sorry, I couldn't help. What are you doing?" I asked, he shrugged. "Just trying to write a song." he admitted, turning back to his guitar to play some chords.

"I knew it! I want to hear." I said, walking slowly to the couch to sit down but he spoke before I could. "It's not ready yet." he said, I sighed and sat down. "What's it about?" I asked, tying my bed head hair up into a ponytail, letting my bangs drop down to the side.

"Actually, it's about a girl." he said, "Really? Who?" I asked, thinking maybe it could be Cassidy. "No one in particular. It's just a random love song." he said, with a small smile. Then I thought, love? "Austin, what does it feel like to be in love?" I asked, he suddenly stopped playing his guitar.

"Well," he started, and I looked at him, waiting with curious eyes. "Your heart races when you see them, you get butterflies in your stomach, just seeing them makes you smile, you always want to be with them and to touch them and..." he trailed off, and I tried to imagine what it would feel like. "You also feel like you can just be yourself around them, you feel comfort and safety." he said, I froze at the two words.

"Wow." was all I could say, I tried to ignore the last words he said. I couldn't be in love with Austin, he was just my friend, and he only thought of me as a friend as well. There was no way. I've never been in love anyways, how would I know?

"Yeah," he said, "Did you... used to feel that way with Cassidy?" I asked, again not stopping to look at him til he answered. "I think I used to." he said, Why think? "Think?" I asked, he just looked at me and smiled. "Enough talking about Cassidy?" he said, and I nodded my head. "Sorry." I mumbled, looking down then getting up.

"Why are you up anyways?" he asked, and I looked at him. "Who do you think makes breakfast in the morning?" I asked, slowly walking up to the kitchen. "I thought that was Aunt June?" he said, I laughed. "She's been so tired from work, so I took her cooking duties. At least for breakfast." I said, quickly taking out a bowl and some pancake mix.

"No Ally, you should just relax. I'll make pancakes." he said, and I pouted at him as he walked up to the kitchen. "But you'll burn them." I stated, he playfully glared at me. I started to laugh, "Ha ha very funny. Ms. I can somehow burn oatmeal, the easiest thing to make!" he said, and It was my turn to playfully glare at him.

But soon enough we were both laughing at eachother, "I know. I guess there is a reason why my parents always worried so much about me." I said, but knew there was also another major reason. I started to pour the mix into the bowl and poured water in as well, I saw from the corner of my eye as Austin put the pan on top of the stove.

"What do you think your doing?" I asked, "Helping you cook pancakes. Duh!" he said, I playfully rolled my eyes. "Austin, I told you it's my duty." I said, he started to laugh. "You said doodie." he said, and I started to laugh and playfully hit him, which made me fall a little into his chest.

"See, how do you expect yourself to make some pancakes if you can't even stand." he said, I pushed off of him gently and stuck my tongue out at him. "I can stand." I said, mixing the pancake mix. It was quiet for 5 minutes, then I felt the words just slip out of my mouth and I didn't care.

"When I was 5, my sister Amy, who was my best friend passed away." I said, continueing to mix. Austin was looking at me now, with a blank expression. "She died saving another kid because he was silly enough to walk into the street for his ball." I said, "She was a hero, and I miss her." I admitted.

I don't know why I was telling Austin all this, but I just felt like I was comfortable enough to, I trusted him. I felt he deserved to know the truth, since I knew about his parents.

"That's why my parents have been so protective over me." I said, he was still quiet. "They never wanted to lose me, like we lost Amy. The thing was Amy always took care of me, and I looked up to her and she was my only friend when I was young. Still, now that I look back to see that she saved a kid... she's such a hero, because I know she would probably do that for me." I said, getting a little teary.

"The thing is though, I'm sure she doesn't have to worry about me anymore, because I have another hero in my life." I said, finally looking at Austin who looked dazed. A tear rolled down my cheek, and I wiped it away with my shoulder. "Thank you for being that hero of mine Austin." I said, biting my lip.

Austin grabbed the spoon out of my hand and placed it in the pancake mix. He then wrapped his arms around my shoulder and I wrapped my arms around his waiste. Hugging seemed to be a normal thing to us, I actually looked forward to hugging Austin everyday which we almost did everyday, and I didn't mind. I loved Austin's hugs.

Although he hasn't been the only one I've been hugging lately, I'm starting to get used to hugging Trish, Dez and Aunt June, but I don't know if it makes sense but Austin's hugs were different. They were almost perfect, especially the tight ones, it was like I knew nothing could go wrong.

We pulled away, and then I felt him touch my face and I gasped when I realized what he had done. He had put pancake mix on my face, "Austin, that's a waste!" I said, he chuckled. "Sorry," he said, putting more all over my face. "It's just looks good on you!" he said, I squeeled and started to grab some to put on Austin, "Take that." I said, placing it first on his hair then his face.

He suddenly froze, looked up to see some pancake mix on his hair dripping. "You did not just put it in my hair," he said, his eyes twitching which I'm pretty sure he was faking only to be dramatic. I started to laugh, until he grabbed a whole chunk of pancake mix.

I quickly bit my lip, my eyes widening. I ran for the backyard door ignoring the pain in my ankle, I guess I was too scared to even care about the pain. I was soon off the backyard porch and on the sand, standing behind the rocks. Austin was walking down the wooden stairs with pancake mix still in his hands, I squinted my eyes.

"Don't Austin!" I said, he just kept walking and before I could run, he gently grabbed my arm and turned me to face him and then he put pancake mix in my hair and my face. I squeeled, trying to pull away but instead I fell back but I was still laughing and soon enough he was laughing at me, he fell as well but next to me.

He stared at me, "You look like a baby who didn't know how to eat thier food." he said, still laughing. I wiped the mix off my face and just laughed, I didn't know what else to do. The stinging pain returned to my ankle but I still ignored it, Austin was now staring at me.

He started to wipe off the mix from my forehead and my cheeks, he was so close, I could hear and see him breath. I was frozen, his touch was nice and it tingled. Then he wiped some off of my chin and he just kept staring, I couldn't take it, it was getting weird even though I liked it I just hissed.

He stopped touching my face, "My ankle." I said, biting my lip. "Aw, you did run down here." he said, looking annoyed. "It's okay Austin." I said, smiling at him. He sighed and helped me up, we walked back up the porch and inside to find the fire on the stove still on, luckily Austin had put it very low. He turned it off, then turned to me. "You can go and wash up, I'll just make pancakes." he said with a grin on his face.

"Was that all part of your plan?" I asked, looking at him. He just grinned, "Don't you have to wash up to?" I asked, he shrugged. "It blends with my hair, so I'll shower after I make the pancakes. Now you look like you were trying to use pancake mix for highlights." he said, chuckling.

I playfully slapped him, "Fine. Thanks Austin." I said, he just nodded his head with a smile. I went upstairs to shower, and when I finished I brushed my hair in my room, to stare at myself. No more pancake mix on me or my hair, I smiled.

Someone knocked on my door, "Come in." I said, still brushing my hair. Trish was soon in my room, a huge smile on my face. "Goodmoring Ally!" she said, I looked at her. "Oh goodmorning Trish." I said, she just continued to smile at me, then she sat on my bed.

I stopped brushing my hair and sat down on my bed to sit next to her. "Is there something you wanna ask me or talk to me about?" I asked, she was still smiling. "You made pancakes with Austin?" she asked, I sighed. "I was supposed to make pancakes actually, but Austin had to be difficult and he instead made the pancakes." I said, biting my lip.

"I saw you guys." Trish said, and I looked at her confused. "What do you mean?" I said, "Well I was walking downstairs when I saw you guys hugging." she said, a small smile was on her lips. "And?" I said, "And, you guys were hugging for a while." she said. "So?" I said, she just smiled at me.

"I sort of told Austin something personal." I admitted, "He just comforted me." I said. "So you guys decided to have a pancake war?" she asked, Dang how much did Trish see? "It was Austin who started it!" I said, sounding very defensive. "I didn't mean to waste pancake mix." I admitted, looking down with shame.

Trish only laughed, "What's so funny?" I asked. Suddenly she asked me something I didn't expect to come out from her mouth, words that I didn't expect for anyone to ask me. "Ally, do you like Austin?" she asked, and my eyes widened like an owl. "What? No. Why would I? He's just my friend." I stated. She just smiled, "You guys are really cute though." Trish said, and I bit my lip.

"Trish shush. Me and Austin are just friends. He's just my hero." I said, with a smile on my face. "So your saying he protects you and you feel safe around him?" she asked, and I nodded my head. "He's like your knight in shining armor, and your the princess. That's so cute!" she gushed and I just stared at her.

"Trish, No." I said, and she giggled. "Ally, I think you like him... and I think Austin likes you too." she said, and I just bit my lip even harder. I looked down, "Don't say that Trish." I said, she sighed. "Why not?" she asked, "Because that kind of stuff... scares me. So just forget about that." I said, she frowned. "Fine Ally, but just know... I know and Dez has been noticing it too. So I wonder when you guys will both see it." she said, and she was gone.

I couldn't like Austin. He was my friend and I was his friend. Nothing more. I didn't want anything to change, everything was just perfect the way they were. Sure my mom was mad at me, but I know she would realize that there was no point to be mad at me. Things are easy right now and I like that. I just want to enjoy the moment right now, and not think so much. Besides even if I did like Austin, he wouldn't like me that way. Would he?

I'm sorry if I lag on posting any stories, I'm just going through a breakup and It's really hard for me to think and write stories. Also to those who post reviews that I really want to reply to, I would if my laptop had internet (It's really old and is sort of broken) so I have to go on my Dad's computer which he always hogs, but your kind and thoughtful reviews mean so much to me. Thank you for your reviews and those who also read, It really really really means a lot (:


	22. Chapter 22

Dance in the Rain

Chapter 22: Just a kiss

We were all invited to Dallas's small party, that he stated wouldn't have as much people as Kira and Cassidy's did. That made me excited, I wouldn't have to be as nervous as I usually was when going to a party.

Dallas lived in a really nice house, it was as close as being nice to mine. It was as nice as Kira's, and he lived only a couple blocks away from Kira. His house was a beige color and there was a pool in the back, which he stated was off limits since it was dirty at the moment.

He had at least more than 20 people over, which was better than 40. He stated that there would be no alcholol since his parents were strict and would ground him for life if they found out, Dallas reminded me of myself just a girl version.

We walked into his house, a couple people greeted us, even me. They didn't really know me, but they were kind. "So the drinks are in the kitchen and the dancefloor is over there." Dallas said, explaining everything but I was too spaced out.

My mind hasn't been very clear thanks to Trish, her talking about how I like Austin but I just don't know it. I don't even know what it feels like to like someone. I started to think about it, how did Austin make me feel?

He made me feel safe, comfortable, happy, calm and... there were more emotions but I realized everyone was looking at me, and I snapped out of my thoughts. "Ally, you okay?" Dez asked me, I smiled at him. "Oh, I'm good. Sorry, just you know... thinking." I said, Trish had a small smile on her face as for Austin he looked concern.

"You sure your okay?" Austin asked, I just nodded my head. "I um... I'm going to go and get myself a drink." I said, leaving without letting anyone say anything. I didn't even know where Dallas's kitchen was, I should've payed attention.

I thought too soon, because I found the kitchen with red cups out and sodas and juices around with an icebox cooler on the counter. I scooped some ice into a cup and was about to pour when I saw Tanner. He was next to me with a grin on his face, "Ally, what's up?" he asked, winking at me and leaning on the counter.

"Nothing much." I said, pouring the drink into my cup. "It's been such a long time since I've seen you." he said, I faked a smile. "Yeah, what a great long time." I said, walking away from him as fast as I could. I made my way to the bathroom and shut the door, hoping Tanner would get the hint.

After 5 minutes of being in the bathroom, I walked out to the dancefloor and there was Austin dancing with a random girl? How did that make me feel? I don't know. I bit my lip, I didn't really like the sight but at the same time, I didn't care. Austin turned and saw me, I quickly darted away from the area and was soon back into the kitchen.

"You came back for me?" I turned and there was Tanner again. Damn, I was so close to losing the guy. "Tanner, I thought you would've gotten the hint that... I don't know, I don't like you." I said, he just grinned. "I know you want me Ally, every girl wants me." he said, walking closer to me.

"Sorry to break it to you Tanner, but I'm not every girl." I said, about to walk away but he trapped me. His hand against the fridge, next to my head. He was so close, I could feel him breathing, was that a hint of beer. Tanner probably brought it himself, I sighed.

I tried to push him away but I froze when his head started to get closer and closer and closer... I turned my head, and then I saw arms pull him away. "Get away from her Tanner!" I was expecting Austin, but I felt my heart drop when I saw it was Elliot. Still, I was happy to see the guy. "Come on Ally," he said, holding out his arm and I grabbed it walking away from Tanner who was just looking at us with anger.

"I'm sorry about Tanner. I don't even know why we're friends with him." he said, "Yeah, why are you guys friends with him?!" I asked annoyed, and that's when I froze. I couldn't speak, I was too speechless and it was as if my stomach had suddenly become empty and I had lost my appetite.

In front of us, just a couple feet away on the dancefloor was Cassidy and Austin kissing. Austin pulled away, and before I could see anything that would happen next, I ran out of there, leaving Elliot confused. I ran until I found the back door, isn't it funny how good I am at finding back doors.

I closed the door as quietly as I could and tried to breath. Why was it so hard to breath? I frowned, I couldn't believe what I had seen. I thought he was over her, why would he kiss her? Why? She was only going to hurt him. Why do people go back to the people who only hurt them.

I wanted to throw up, nah. Maybe I wanted to cry, I tried to forget my thoughts. At least 5 feet away from me was Dallas's pool. I took another deep breath, I found an outside table and a couple chairs before the pool and sat down on one of them.

Then I heard the door open, and I didn't dare turn to see who it was. I just looked down and touched my hair, asking myself has my hair always been this soft. I bit my lip and turned to see Elliot sitting down next to me, "Are you okay?" he asked, I faked a smile. "I'm good." I said, he just sighed and kept staring at me.

"Why did you run?" he asked, I shrugged. "It just wasn't the best sight to see." I admitted, he should agree though right. To see Cassidy and Austin kissing, I mean he used to have feelings for Cassidy? "It really wasn't." he said, "But I don't care." he admitted. I looked at him, "Why?" I asked.

"It's Austin. He's a big boy, he can make his own decisions." he said, and I realized he was actually worrying about Austin too. "What if he gets hurt again?" I asked, frowning, he frowned as well. "That's his fault then." he replied and I sighed. "I don't want Austin to get hurt." he said.

"Well, I know it's selfish but I wouldn't mind if he got back with Cassidy." he said, I looked at him surprised. "Why?!" I asked, he pursed his lips. "Because then I'll actually get to spend some time with you." he said, and I bit my lip and blushed. "Why do you want to spend so much time with me?" I asked, why did I ask that? I thought after, feeling regret. If only I could take away those words.

Then Elliot was getting closer and closer, he was now breathing near me. I closed my eyes, was he going to kiss me? I don't know what to do? I'm so frozen. Something stop him. And then I felt it, his lips were on my cheek. As soon as they were on my red cheeks, they were off in less than a second.

"Because I like you Ally." he said, I opened my eyes, wide and confused. Elliot liked me? No way. "B-b-but..." I didn't know what to say, I just stuttered. He frowned, "I know you don't really like me, but please will you give me a chance." he asked, and I couldn't help but feel bad.

I liked Elliot, just not in the way he liked me, at least I think? We're only supposed to be friends, I can't imagine us being anything more. "Please?" he said, now naturally pouting. I smiled a little, "Okay." I said, and he instantly grinned. "Be my date for the Downtown Dance?" he asked, and I looked at him confused.

"What's that?" I asked, he just smiled. "You'll find out. Everyone goes, even your Aunt June." he said, does that mean even Austin and Cassidy will go. I was suddenly sad by my thought, I pushed them away. "I can't wait then!" I said, "Glad to know your ankle is feeling better so we can dance?" he asked, and I pursed my lips. "I can't dance Elliot." I said, he just chuckled.

"I'll teach you." he said, and I nodded my head. "Thanks Elliot." I said, "No, thank you." he said, "Let's go back to the party?" he asked, and I shook my head. "I think I'll just stay here." I said, and he frowned a little. "I'll stay here with you then." he said, and I sighed.

It was 10 minutes of not talking, and it was okay, but it still didn't feel right. I kept touching my face lightly, I couldn't believe Elliot had kissed me. He just chuckled when he saw my actions, but I just smiled at him. I looked at Elliot, he had such a nice smile and he was really cute... maybe I could learn to like the guy? The thing was, how come when I'm with him, I can't help but just think that I'd rather be with Austin at the moment, but that thought disappeared when I saw the image in my head of him and Cassidy kissing. Suddenly Elliot just seemed to be there at the perfect time, and I felt a little better.

I apologize for it being so short, my laptop has been acting up lately and I'm doing my best to deal with it, before I can finally get my new laptop. So if'it's been a while since I haven't posted, then you'll know the reason why. Again, Thank you for reading & reviewing!


	23. Chapter 23

Dancing in the Rain

Chapter 23: Worried

That night, after the party, everyone was happy and talking except for me. I told them I was tired, and pretended to sleep while Dez drove us home.

"She must of had a lot of fun." Trish stated, "Yeah, I didn't see her the whole day. Does anyone know where she was?" Dez asked. "No, I tried to find her but I couldn't." Austin said.

When we arrived home, I slowly opened my eyes and unbuckled my seatbelt. "Ally," Austin said, I didn't look at him, I got out of the car and went inside as fast as I could, since I did have my own key.

I was in my room before anyone else could be inside, I just needed time alone. I hated that was I was making Austin and Cassidy kissing such a big deal. There was a knock on my door, "Who is it?" I asked, I was already dressed in my pajamas.

Aunt June had bought me new ones a week ago, they were white with red flowers all over them, saying I needed to stop wearing the pink kiddie ones I had. "Trish." she said from outside of my door, "Come in." I said, and in less than a minute she was inside closing my door.

She sat down on my bed, and I continued to just lay there, pretending to be busy on my phone. "So how are you feeling?" Trish asked, I let a small smile place upon my lips. "I'm good, how are you feeling?" I asked, trying my best to pretend like something wasn't wrong.

"C'mon Ally, I know you saw." she said, and I looked at her, surprised. "Saw what?" I asked, she sighed. "Austin and Cassidy kissing." she stated, and I bit my lip. "What about that?" I said, "Well, how did it make you feel?" she asked.

"Worried." I immediatly said, they were the first word that popped in my head. "Huh? Why worried?" she asked, "Cause," I started, "Cassidy could hurt Austin again." I replied. "Aw, Ally why don't you talk to Austin about it?" she asked, I shook my head.

"Why?" she asked, I sighed. "Because, like Elliot said... it's Austin's decision, whatever he does it's him who makes the choice." I said. "Elliot?" she said, "Well... me and him were hanging out the whole time." I said, blushing a little.

"Ooo Ally," she said, I just playfully pushed her. "Shut up, it's not like..." I stopped. "What?" Trish asked, I sighed. "So, Elliot kissed me." I said, "HE KISSED YOU?!" Trish yelled loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear, I put my hand over her mouth.

"Do you have to tell the whole world?" I asked, she giggled and apologized. "How was it?" she asked, I bit my lip. "I don't know. It was a... kiss. And it was on my cheek." I said, she suddenly sighed. "Aw, your first kiss on the cheek. So no lip action?" she asked.

I widened my eyes, "No Trish. That's not the point..." I said, she realized I was serious. "What is the point?" she asked, I shrugged. "I just don't know." I admitted. "I'm so confused." I said, sighing. "But he asked me to the Downtown Dance?" I said, and her eyes were as wide as an owl.

"Seriously?" she asked, "What is that?" I asked. She just smiled a little, "It's a huge dance held downtown? There's nonstop performances and people are dancing everywhere." Trish said her eyes lighting up.

"It sounds like fun" I said, she smiled. "It is a lot of fun. At the end of the night they have fireworks going off, and its just magical!" she said, I giggled. "That does sound wonderful." I said.

"That's not even the best part." she said, looking at me. "What is it?" I asked. "You have to be formal attire." she said, again her eyes glowing. I laughed, "Why is that the best?" I asked, she looked at me. "Well as you know Ally, we get to wear dresses and get all dolled up. Duh!" she said, I smiled.

"Well, can you help me?" I asked, "I don't really know how to put on makeup." I admitted, she grinned. "I'd love to do your makeup and hair!" she said, hugging me with joy. I laughed, "Thanks Trish!" I said, she got up. "Your welcome Ally. Anyways, remember... just talk to Austin." she said, and I nodded my head.

I was alone in my room for about 5 hours, when I checked the time I noticed it was 12 in the morning. I was hungry so I decided to go downstairs, I had a feeling he would be down there, he was always down there and he was.

He was playing his guitar, singing. "You don't have to try to hard... You already have my heart..." he stopped then turned to look at me, "Sorry." I mumbled, looking down. "I'm just going to get something to eat." I said, already passing by him to go to the kitchen.

But then I heard footsteps behind me and there was Austin a feet away from me. "Ally... is something wrong?" he asked, I faked a smile. "Why would something be wrong?" I asked, he shrugged and leaned against the counter.

"Aunt June had to leave for graveyard, so she just told us to make some ramen noodles." he said, reaching above the fride. He handed me a box of ramen noodles, I smiled at him. "Thanks," I said, and took off the plastic.

"Ally, I think you saw me and Cassidy?" he asked, and I pretended to not make it seem like it was a big deal. "Yeah, what about it?" I asked, as I opened the front flap to then pour some warm water that was on the stove, it was probably from earlier.

I set it aside and finally turned to look at him, "She just kissed me." he said, and I gulped. "How was it?" I asked, he suddenly looked up then down. "The funny thing is, I don't know." he said, I laughed.

"That's funny cause I know exactly how you feel." I blurted out then froze, did I really just say that? "What do you mean?" Austin asked, I smiled a little then turned to open a drawer with silverware.

"Who-Who kissed you?" he asked, sounding really surprised. I pursed my lips, "Elliot." I admitted, he was quiet and didn't say anything, it felt like 5 minutes when it was only a minute. "Why?" he finally asked, and I laughed. "Apparently he likes me." I said, grabbing my cup of noodles and going to sit down at the kitchen table. "Can you believe it?" I asked.

He shook his head, and I just opened my noodles to stir them with my fork. "Ally, I'm worried." he said, and my eyes gazed at him. "I'm worried too!" I said, laughing nervously.

"About what?" he asked, sitting down next to me. "About you," I mumbled, he chuckled. "Why are you worried about me? we should be worrying about you." he said. We both started to laugh, "So we're both just worried about eachother huh?" I said, stiring more.

"Cassidy could hurt you again." I said, "And your my hero, I don't mean to sound selfish... but I know she's your weakness and I don't want you to get hurt. I care about you." I said, and he just stared at me. "I care about you too Ally." he said.

I bit my lip, I started to eat the noodles. "Trust me, I'm not going to get hurt. I'm not even with Cassidy. She just... she can never make up her mind." he said, and I smiled a little. "I'm still going to worry." I said, he chuckled. "Like I said, we need to worry about you." he said, I just looked at him waiting for him to explain why.

"Ally, you've never had a boyfriend so... how are you going to be around Elliot?" he asked, I opened my mouth to speak. "He's not my boyfriend and I'm just giving him a chance. He asked me out to the Downtown Dance thing and we'll see how things will go?" I said, Austin was quiet once again.

I just sipped at my noodles and after gulping it, I noticed he was thinking. "Austin?" I said, he looked at me. "I honestly don't really like Elliot that way, but I think he deserves a chance... and I think everyone deserves a chance... so if you w-want to be with Cassidy to give her a chance, I'll do my best to be understanding and to not worry." I said, he just nodded his head.

"I'll do my best to not worry too." he said, "Austin?" I said, after swallowing some more noodles. He looked at me again, "Can you teach me how to dance?" I asked, he grinned and nodded his head. "Sure! We have 2 days to teach you." he said, before I could take another bite he grabbed my hand.

I looked at his hand on top of mine, "Now I have a favor to ask you?" he said, and I nodded my head. "What is it?" I asked. "Could you please help me practice performing for the Downtown Dance?" he asked, and I tried my best not to squeel so loud. "Your performing?!" I asked.

He grinned and nodded his head, squeezing my hand. I wanted to hug him, but I was still trying to finish eating my noodles and I was hungry. "I'm so proud of you." I said, he smiled. "I just want you to be my first crowd to try things out." he said, and I grinned. "I'm honored." I said, he chuckled. "After you eat those noodles, we should go to bed." I blushed.

The way he said that, it sounded like we would both be going to bed. He seemed to sense what he had said and laughed nervously, then coughed to clear his throat. "I mean, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow with your dance lessons and my performance practice." he said, I giggled and nodded my head.

I couldn't wait for tomorrow. I could impress Elliot by showing him that I would know how to dance, though with the help of Austin, but still. Then, maybe it really wasn't the fact that I could show off to Elliot, but that I could spend 2 days with Austin. So maybe I liked him a little, it was just a little, so it's no big deal.

I'm really sorry I haven't been posting, it's just I'm going through things. You know like everything you see or what someone says reminds you of that person, and wanting to cry now and then, but people have said I'm stronger than most people and i'm doing better than I thought. Thank you for your reviews & your kind messages, you guys are really amazing! Again, thank you! It means so much to me 3 You have no idea (:


	24. Chapter 24

Dancing in the Rain

Chapter 24: Lets go shopping

Trish woke me up at 6 in the morning, telling me that we had to go shopping. I had slept late last night so I was pretty tired. "I'm tired Trish, later on." I whined, trying to pull my covers over my face, but she kept pulling them off.

"No we can't, because I have work and I know you and Austin have a thing going on." she said, I peeked to look at her. "What are you talking about?" I asked, she smiled. "I always seem to be coming downstairs and sort of eavesdropping on your guys conversation." she admitted.

I sighed, and sat up. "He's just teaching me how to dance Trish," I said, she just waved her hands. "Yeah yeah, and you'll help him practice perform. I get it, but we need to go shopping for the Downtown Dance. Were not just wearing anything you know." she said,

I just looked at her, "It's 6 in the morning." I said, "So?" she said crossing her arms, "I bet if it was Austin asking you to -" "Fine, shut up. I'll go." I said, she smiled and laughed. "Yay! Be ready in 30 minutes Ally!" she said loud enough to make me jump, and she disappeared closing the door behind her.

I sighed, I pulled out some clothes and got dressed. I put on a white v-neck shirt along with some dark blue denim jeans and my converses. I wanted to be comfortable while shopping, unlike last time, then again my only problem last time was getting lost. I smiled at the thought.

It's hard to believe that just a month ago, I was a different Ally and my relationship wit Austin was so cold. He would just glare at me, ignore me and frown at my sight. I laughed, things have definitely changed much. Now, we were really close, I had a small crush on him and we hugged nearly everyday. I liked the way things were and I didn't want them to change.

"So what are we supposed to look for to wear?" I asked Trish as we entered a store. She shrugged, "It's your choice Ally. Remember it's all on me!" she said, I bit my lip. "I don't know Trish, maybe I should ask Aunt June?" I said, she shook her head.

"I work for a reason and that's to shop. So just find a really nice dress, some heels and some accessories to go with it." she stated with a smile, already looking at a rack of flashy dresses. "But I don't really wear necklaces or earings." I admitted, she then grinned at me.

"That's fine, I'll find something." she said, "But you have to show me the dress you pick after." she said, I nodded my head. I walked around looking from rack to rack but nothing really caught my eye. Then I saw it, it was a floral dress, it had magenta, pink and red in it. I know pretty odd colors to put together, but I liked it, it looked like something I would wear. It was strapless and it was shorter than the dresses I usually wore but I liked it.

I picked it up, and picked a dress that was my size. Trish was suddenly in front of me with a huge smile, "Oh my God, try it on! I want to see it on you." she said, quickly pushing me to the dressing room not letting me even say a word.

I try on the dress and it fits perfectly, I look at myself in the mirror. It looks really nice on me, I walk out to show Trish but I'm surprised to find she's not alone. There standing next to her is Dez and Austin with huge grins on thier faces. "Ally, your beautiful!" Trish said, squeeling with joy. I smile at them, and shyly cross my arms.

"Are you sure? I'm not really used to strapless, but it fits me just -" "You look perfect." Austin said, smiling. I grin, "Thanks." I said, starting to walk back into the dressing room but Trish pulls me. I turn to look at her confused, "What?" I said. "Wait, you need to try on heels to see which would look best with the dress." she said, turning to look at a table filled with heels.

"I don't know about those heels." I said, she continued to look through them. "Why?" Trish asked, "Well, they're pretty high. I don't think I can walk in them." I replied, biting my lip. "Fine, guys let's try to find one that isn't too short but not too tall okay?" Trish said, looking at them.

They looked a little confused, I laughed a little. "Come on!" she said, and they were now looking through all the heels. "How about this one?" Dez asked, Trish looked at him like he was insane. "Those are green Dez! They have to at least match with the dress."What are you talking about? They do match." he said with a huge grin on his face.

Trish just glared at him, he slowly walked away. "How about these?" Austin pulled out red pumps. "Those are perfect!" Trish said, quickly hugging Austin and snatching them away from him, he looked a little frightened. I smiled at him, "Thanks Austin," I said, his frightened expression immediatly disappeared and a smile now replaced it.

"It's nothing. You really do look stunning. I'm sure... Elliot will faint at the sight of you." he said, I suddenly blushed. "Um excuse me Austin?" Dez said, Austin looked at him. "Are you flirting with Ally?" he asked, Austin's eyes widened. "What? No! I was just complimenting her." he replied, sounding really defensive.

"Uhuh. Well it's our turn to find what we'll be wearing to the Downtown Dance, whenever your done flirting I'll see you at the store." he said, walking out of the store. Austin still had wide eyes, "Wow Dez!" he yelled after him, he turned to me and Trish, "I'll see you later Trish, be ready for practice Ally!" he said with a quick grin and was gone, running after Dez.

I couldn't help but laugh at how silly my family was. Trish was still holding the red pumps, staring at me. I stopped laughing and looked at her, "So?" she said. "So what?" I asked, confused about where she was going with the conversation.

"Didn't you see he was flirting with you." she said, I smiled a little. "Trish he's just being nice." I replied, going back into the dressing room to take off the dress and put back my old clothes on. "Even Dez could see he was flirting Ally, why can't you see. And why can't Austin see either?!" Trish asked, sounding a little annoyed.

I laughed, and walked out of the dressing room holding the dress. "Well because there's nothing to see. I mean I may have a teeny tiny small crush on Austin but that doesn't mean a thing." I stated, Trish was suddenly jumping and she almost dropped the heels in her hands. "You have a crush on Austin?" she asked, almost too loud.

I put my hand over her mouth, "Trish, be quiet. And yes, but it's a very small one." I said, sighing. She continued to squeel with my hand over her mouth, "Really now? How small?" she asked, when my hand was no longer over her mouth. "I don't know, just small." I said, handing her the dress.

She grinned, "Now let's go look for accessories." she said, pulling me to a corner to where jewelry was hung up everywhere. "What kind of earings do you want to wear with it?" she asked, "I shrugged. I don't know, I don't really wear jewelry. I mean these are the only jewelry I wear." I said, pointing to my earings which were simple silver round earings that didn't dangle they just stayed in place.

As for my neck it was naked, this may sound crazy to you, but when I was younger my parents thought I would choke from my necklace so they never bought me one. They state that it's happened and that it's very dangerous to wear a necklace, and I told them I wouldn't wear it to bed but they didn't listen to me.

"How about these?" Trish asked, I guess I was staring off into space. I looked at Trish who was holding a butterfly necklace, just in the middle of the butterfly was a white diamond in the shape of a heart. The earings were just diamond hearts that would stay in place.

"They look really pretty." was all I could say, Trish laughed. "I'll get them. Now do you want any bracelets?" she asked, I shook my head. "Those will just be fine." I said, she smiled and quickly walked up to the counter were our clothes, my heels and jewelry.

"Wow Trish, you really love jewelry." I said, she nodded her head as the young lady at the counter scanned our items. "Um... I think i'll go look around outside." I said, she raised one eyebrow at me. "What?" I said, "You might get lost Ally." she said, I smiled a little.

"Don't worry, I won't go too far and we have eachother's numbers now so you don't have to worry about me." I said, she nodded her head. "Don't get lost now princess." she teased, I rolled my eyes as I walked out of the store.

I was only going to do some window shopping that was all. I stopped in front of a jewelry store called Dazzle me, the window had many jewelry that shined and blinged at me. Except for one. It was beautiful and I couldn't stop staring at it, it was a heart locket. One that looked like one that Amy had before she passed away, she had a picture of my mom and dad on one side and the other was us.

I wanted to go into the store to ask how much it would cost, but I knew there was no point. I didn't have the money to buy it. I really need to consider getting a job, it would probably help me. I decided to go look around the mall for 'Wanted Help' signs.

Then I spotted a store that caught my eye, it said Sonic Boom and I could see inside that there were many musical instruments. There was a sign, I quickly walked in with excitement. I was surprised when I saw Dallas at the counter, he slowly smiled at me. "Dallas? You work here?" I asked, he nodded his head.

"Nice to see you Ally, is there anything I can help with you? Maybe to buy an instrument?" he asked, I shook my head, leaning on the counter. "Actually I was wondering if I could have an application to work here?" I asked, he smiled. He kneeled and got up to reveal he had an application in his hand, "Thanks Dallas!" I said, and then waved goodbye walking back to the store to meet up with Trish, this time I didn't get lost.

Thank you for the reviews & reading, it means a lot (: I'm sorry if the story is slow, I just really like to take my time and I just want to build up the romance, Hope you've been enjoying my story!


	25. Chapter 25

Dancing in the Rain

Chapter 25: Dance lessons

I was surprised to find the living room had been arranged differently when I got home. The couches were closer to the kitchen, while Dez was sitting in front of the Tv like a little kid. There was so much room in the living room, but I already knew why. "Wow, your serious when it comes to lessons?" I asked Austin as he chewed on an apple.

He was in the kitchen, sitting on the out of place couch. "Of course Ally." he said, with a small smile. I sat down a couple feet away from Dez, "Are you gonna help Austin Dez?" I asked, he then looked away from the Tv to me. "Well, I told Austin I would help with the music." he said with a grin.

"Thanks Dez." I said, patting him on the shoulder with a smile. "Your welcome Ally! So you nervous to dance with Elliot?" he asked, I shrugged. "A little, I mean it is my first time dancing with a guy." I admitted, biting my lip. Austin had finished his apple and threw it away, then went to wash his hands. "Well don't worry Ally, it'll be memorable." he said, grinning.

"I really hope so." I admitted, I mean even though I didn't really like Elliot that way, it couldn't be so bad to have a nice first dance with a guy, even if he's just a friend. "So how about your date with Cassidy?" Dez asked, looking at Austin with both his eyebrows up. "What about it?" he asked, "What not about it Austin, are you sure you want to go with her to the Downtown dance?" he asked.

He sighed, "I do." he said, sounding a little unsure. "You sound unsure?" I said, biting my lip once again. "Well, I mean you guys think I'm going to fall for her and everything, but I don't know. Things are different with us." he admitted, "She kissed you on the lips and you kept kissing her back. Dude how is that different?" Dez stated. He shrugged, "You've got a point, but both me and Ally figured that everyone deserves a chance." he said, smiling at me, I nodded my head towards Dez.

He sighed, "Well, I just thought it be better if you went with someone else." he said, "Who?" Austin asked. "Oh wait, she already has a date." he said, then looked at me. My eyes widened a little, a bit confused. Did Dez seriously think Austin liked me, he was blind to see me and him were just friends. Sure I had a small tiny crush on Austin but it wasn't a big deal, I mean I'm not even hurt about Austin going with Cassidy, just worried that's all. Your supposed to care about your friend, right?

Austin laughed a little, "Dez, shut up and just play the music." he said as he walked up to us, he was the only one standing. Dez was now getting up, Austin held out his hand and I took it and he helped me up. When I was up, I quickly let go of his hand. Why was Austin's hands so soft? "Thanks," I said, Dez was sitting near the couch and on the side table was a doc player and Austin's white ipod.

Austin looked at me, he suddenly smiled and put one hand on my was on my waist while my arm rested on his arm, then another hand was holding my hand, we were one feet away from eachother. His hands suddenly felt a little sweaty, or maybe it was mine? "Sorry." I said, he just smiled a little. "The guy leads, okay?" he said, and I nodded my head. Soon enough the slow and soft music was playing.

He started to move his feet but I only stepped on his feet, it was a good thing we didn't have our shoes on. "I'm so sorry." I said, "It's okay Ally." he said. "Aw, you guys are so cute!" Dez admitted from the corner, we both stopped to pull away and look at Dez. "What? I'm just being honest." he said, with a small grin. I laughed, "Dez, maybe your making Ally nervous?" he said, and Dez's expression changed, he stopped the music that was playing.

"Am I Ally?" he asked, I opened my mouth but he spoke again. "Wait, I know why." he said, I looked at Austin confused. "You just want to be alone, huh Austin?" he asked, Austin's mouth opened. "That's it! You know she's my cousin and I approve of you guys, but you know what if you want to be alone that's fine with me." he said, getting up from the couch and walking passed us.

"Dez? Do you hear what your saying?" Austin asked, he was walking up the stairs but stopped to look down at us. "Have fun you two." he said, smiling a little. He then looked at me, "Remember Ally, follow the guy, he always leads." he said, and he continued upstairs without letting us saying anything else. "What do we do now?" I asked, taking a step away from Austin.

"I mean I could turn the music then just come back to you... but I have an idea." he said, he pulled out his phone. He started to mess with it, then music started to play. I smiled at the song that played, it was Can I have this dance from High School Musical 3. "I love this song! It's from that one movie." I said, he just nodded his head. We got to our previous position before Dez made a scene and at first I would step on Austin's feet like every second but I started to improve and I felt like I was a princess dancing.

"I didn't think we'd have to learn to dance so fancy at the Downtown Dance." I admitted, he smiled. "Well, there's one specific dance where you have to dance like this." he stated, I just continued to dance with Austin. It felt like I was floating on a cloud by how smooth I was moving, I wasn't being clumsy. For 20 minutes of practicing, we were doing so well but I could feel my legs getting tired. "Tomorrow were gonna have to practice with your heels." he said, I looked at him confused.

"Were both going to wear heels?" I asked, then regretted asking the question, I felt so stupid. Austin was just laughing, "Ally your silly, your wearing the heels. Trish always tells me how its way more hard to dance with heels." he said, and I just spaced out, trying to imagine how I would dance in heels. All I could imagine was me being on the ground, and taking my heels off in the end.

"Now there's another dance at the end, but it's more of a simple and relaxing way. I think i'll show you tomorrow." he said, I nodded my head. "Now I'm going to try to dip you." he said, I looked at him confused until he spinned me and I was hanging from his arms, I was doing fine until my leg wanted to get tired and I accidently gently kicked Austin and we were both falling on the floor. Austin had actually fell on me, and I felt so bad, I didn't mean to kick him.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Austin." I said sitting up, he chuckled and got up. "It's fine Ally, I knew your clumsyness would return." he said. I bit my lip, "What if that happens when I dance with Elliot." I said, my eyes widening, I would be so embarrassed. His eyes widened a little, "If it does, just apologize then push the guy off right away." he said, I looked at him confused then knew why. "Austin, I really want you and Elliot to be friends again." I said,

He was suddenly quiet, we were both now sitting on the floor. "I don't know if we can Ally." he said, looking down. "Why?" I asked, he looked to me, our eyes meeting. "I just don't know. To be honest... I don't really like you guys being together." he said, I bit my lip. "Why?" I asked again, "It involves the past Ally, you wouldn't understand." he said, "Aren't you supposed to keep things in the past?" I asked, he shrugged. "Your right. And I just want me and Elliot's friendship to stay in the past." he said, I frowned.

"Why the face?" he asked, "I just don't get how you guys would let a girl ruin your friendship." I stated, "You don't get it Ally, we both loved Cassidy." he said. I sighed, "We both said things that just fully ruined our friendship. I felt like he just backstabbed me, but you know what I got Cassidy." he said, "Yeah and then she left you. Do you not see how stupid it is?" I asked. He suddenly furrowed his eye brows, "What's stupid? You don't understand what it's like to be in love Ally." he said, sounding angry.

I frowned and then bit my lip, "I know I don't but..." I didn't know what to say, I was now mad. I was just trying to encourage Austin to try to consider being Elliot's friend but he had to take it the wrong way. "Exactly Ally." he said, now looking away from me. "You know what... whatever. I'm sorry for trying to help." I said, getting up and running upstairs to my room.

I couldn't believe me and Austin had gotten into a fight over Elliot, I just wanted to be friends, was that wrong? I sat in my bedroom, I started to text Delilah. I texted her my whole problem, and she was surprised by my essay message but I couldn't help it. I didn't know what to do or say, I was so mad and upset. How could Austin even bring up the fact that I haven't really had feelings for people? He should know it's not my fault, and is it wrong to take my time liking someone.

Delilah- Sounds to me like he sounds jealous.

Me- Why would he be jealous? He has his ex, well maybe gf again? Idk :( This is all confusing.

Delilah- Aw, Ally don't worry things will come into place

Me- Are you sure? I've never gotten into a fight with Austin and it really sucks

Delilah- I know, fights always suck especially with someone you care about

Me- What do I do? :(

Delilah- Ally just leave Austin alone about Elliot and it sounds like your getting close with Austin, maybe that's why your worried about him and Cassidy

Me- Well he is my friend

Delilah- I know sweetie, but I think you should have some distance with Austin with hugging and other stuff...

Me- Oh, will that help?

Delilah- Yes, it will help lose your small crush on him.

Me- That would be great, having a small crush on him is just Idk

Delilah- I think it's not the right time that's all, and you've never had a bf anyways Ally

Me- Yeah, people seem to keep rubbing those things into my face :/

Delilah- Don't worry, you will find that guy. You never know he may be Austin, but just take your time

Me- Okay, thanks Delilah.

Delilah- Your welcome now I have to sleep now, so I'll ttyl, I love you and take care

Me- I love you too, Take care, Sweetdreams

I sighed as I put my phone down, I layed down in my bed and then there was a knock at my door. "Come in," I said, I turned to see Aunt June walking in with her work clothes still on. She smelled like pasta, since she did work at some restaurant, she was a great cook. "Aunt June, how was work?" I asked, she sat down on my bed. "It was, work." she admitted, we both laughed a little.

"How are you Ally?" she asked, "I'm good, why do you ask?" I said. She just patted my bed, "I just want to know. I want to know if your getting used to living here and Dez, Trish and Austin." she said, I sort of jumped at Austin's name. "I'm good, I really like living here." and it was true, I didn't want to go back home even though I knew I would have to. "That's good. So what's this I hear from Trish and Dez?" she asked, and I sighed. "What did they say?" I asked.

Aunt June just smiled a little, "Something about you and Austin having a thing?" she asked. I laughed a little, "It's nothing Aunt June. They just keep thinking that me and Austin like eachother, but we don't." I stated. "Why not?" she asked, I looked at her confused and she laughed. "Ally, I mean you guys do live in the same house and all but I love Austin like a son and he's nothing but a gentleman, he may have his grumpy moments but if you guys were to... I would approve." she admitted, my eyes were as wide as an owl. I gasped, "Aunt June!" I said, she giggled.

"Look Ally, I know you don't really like Austin, but I know you two have been getting close." she said, then something just popped into my head. We're getting close, and that's probably why they think me and Austin have a thing, all I had to do was keep my distance, just like Delilah told me. "Thank you Delilah and thank you Aunt June." I said, hugging her. She looked at me confused, "Delilah? Me? What?" she said, I giggled. "Nothing, I'm sorry, but I promise I'm fine." I said, with a huge smile on my face.

"And! Austin and I are just friends." I said, as confident as I could, though a tiny part of me wanted to yell against it. "Okay then." she said, getting up. She then looked at me, "Speaking of Austin. He's downstairs just playing his guitar, looking like some sad puppy." she admitted, I frowned at the thought. We both had gotten in an argument hours ago, I was supposed to help him with his performance practice.

"Thanks, I'll go and talk to him." I said, she smiled. "I'll be going to bed, goodnight Ally." she said, patting my head then leaving. After a couple minutes had passed, I opened my door and walked down the hallway and stairs and sure enough there was Austin sitting on the couch playing his guitar. It had been rearranged back to its normal places, I walked up to him quietly, he didn't seem to hear me or was maybe ignoring me.

"Austin," I said, he jumped and turned to look at me, his guitar still on his lap as he played a couple chords. I sat down on the other couch, and looked at him. "I'm sorry," I said, "I won't talk about you and Elliot anymore." I said, taking Delilah's advice. He was quiet, "It's okay Ally, I'm sorry." he said. "I didn't mean to use you know... It's okay if you haven't fallen in love yet, and since you don't understand I can't blame you." he said, I just nodded my head.

We sat there for 5 minutes, not speaking a word, the silence was killing me. He spoke, breaking the silence. "You should go to bed, it's your bedtime." he said, I pouted at his words. "Why do I feel like your teasing me?" I asked, he grinned a little. "You just sleep early that's all, your have a bedtime of a 10 year old." he said, we both started to laugh but I stopped and playfully glared at him. "Shut up, it helps to make breakfast early in the morning." I stated, he just smiled.

"I made a promise." I said, he looked at me confused. "I promised that I would help you practice for your performance and I'm going to keep it." I said, he smiled. "Thanks Ally," he said, "But it's kind of late." he admitted, "Just play quietly?" I said, he nodded his head. "How many songs are you going to perform?" I asked, "Just one." he admitted, "Why?" I asked. "Because it's my first time performing, I'm not really shy but I still need to get used to it." he said, I smiled a little. "That's true. Who else is performing?" I asked.

"Tanner, Cassidy and Kira." Austin admitted, "That's great!" I said with a smile, "That will definitely keep Tanner away from the stage." I said, he laughed. "I never thought of it that way." he said, "Well yeah, that guy tried to kiss me so I don't want him to be near me." I said, laughing. He wasn't laughing, "He tried to kiss you?" he asked, I bit my lip. "Well, yeah. But you know how Tanner is." I said, laughing alittle. "What happened?" Austin asked, I was quiet, I didn't want to mention Elliot's name. "Someone stopped him." I admitted, biting my lip, I guess Austin seemed to know because he didn't ask anymore. "Well good that someone stopped him, you really should stay away from Tanner, he just likes to play with girl's hearts." he said.

"Trust me Austin, I know." I said, he smiled with ease. "Good." he said, "So when am I going to hear this song?" I asked, he suddenly blushed. "Sorry," he said, then started to play his guitar as lighty as he could. The beat was a bit fast but it sounded nice, then he started to sing as lightly as he could.

I can feel you coming from a mile away My pulse starts racing from the words that you say And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue That i'm signed sealed delivered with a stamp on

You don't have to try to hard You already have my heart You don't got a thing to prove I'm already into you So...

Austin continued to sing, and I know it sounds bad but halfway through the song I didn't even pay attention to the worlds, all I could think about was how angelic his voice sounded when he sang so softly. I couldn't help but envy his voice even more. Then he was finished, but I had my closed with a smile and I didn't realize he was looking at me waiting for me to say something.

"Ally?" he said, I opened my eye to see him smiling. "I love the song Austin!" I said, I couldn't help but grin even more. He shushed me placing his guitar down, "Thanks Ally, believe it or not I'm a little nervous." Austin said, I smiled a little. "You don't need to be nervous, you'll do fine." I said, he chuckled. "How are you so positive?" he asked, "Because I was raised that way." I admitted, he just smiled a little.

He was walking closer to me, "Thanks Ally, it really means a lot to me." he said, about to hug me by wrapping his arms around my shoulders but I ducked and quickly hugged him from the side, while awkwardly put one arm around my shoulders. "Your welcome buddy!" I said, smiling at him. He looked a little confused, "Oh, yeah." he said, chuckling nervously. "So," I faked a yawn, "I should go to bed now." I said. He nodded his head, "And for the dancing lessons Austin, Thanks! I think I won't need them anymore. But foresure we will have you practice again tomorrow." I said,

He smiled again, "Thanks Ally." then his expression became more serious, "Are you sure Ally?" he asked. "Yeah, I'll be fine. I mean, it shouldn't be hard to slow dance." I said, biting my lip. He smiled a little, "Okay then, but if you do need help then just ask me." he said, I nodded my head then turned to look at him. "Goodnight Austin, Sweetdreams." I said, he gazed for a while and turned to blush. "Goodnight, Sweetdreams Ally." he said, making my heart race. Damn, this crush really needs to just go away. I smiled, and then I was gone walking up the stairs to my room. The good thing about today though, was I realized what I was supposed to do and that me and Austin were good again and that's all that mattered to me.

So, the song is called You had me at Hello by Luke Benward from Girl vs. Monsters, I absolutely love the song and just thought maybe Austin should sing it for his first performance. Anyways, I'm sorry Ally is being stubborn and denying her feelings but I'm sure we've all had those moments where we deny how we really feel, I know I have! So thanks for reading & those who review those amazing reviews that make me feel even more inspired to write. Thank you so much, you don't know how happy you guys make me. (:

ALSO I'm so sorry I haven't been updating in such a long time? The break up was really bad for me, like it's such a long story but someone was confused about how they felt for me but now we're friend and now I don't know if they even want to be friends. Again sorry I had my personal life get in the way. I'm going to start typing again (: Especially since I have a new laptop. Thank you so much for the support and being understanding.


	26. Chapter 26

Dance in the Rain

Chapter 26: Downtown Dance

The floral dress felt more lose at the end, it twirled when I spinned and I loved the feeling. The only problem was my panties would show, so I had to put on some spandex shorts which made it look better. As for the heels, I didn't dare put them on yet. Trish was doing my hair, she had just finished putting on my make up and kept gushing about how pretty I looked, which I didn't really see a difference, make up wasn't my thing.

Although I had to admitt I didn't look to bad, I felt like I looked more older and I sort of liked the feeling, Trish had put some red eye shadow on me, eyeline and curled my lashes and used mascara, it was a little scary but I got through it. I was surprised when Trish didn't put blush, I had asked her why and she said I didn't need it, because apparently I would be blushing the whole day.

Trish was almost done with my hair, when she looked at me to smile a little. "So are you nervous or excited? How are you feeling?" she asked. I bit my lip, "I really don't know." I said, thinking how funny I looked with half of my head curled and half straight. "Are you sure?" she asked, I sighed. "Yeah. I mean Elliot is really nice but I don't know if I could like him that way, but I promised to give him a chance and it seems fair to me." I admitted. "C'mon we all know why your not sure Ally," Trish started, "I know because I have a crush on Austin, I get it Trish." I admitted.

It was quiet, and I was looking down. Then I looked up to see Trish withher huge eyes and a huge smile on her face, she sounded speechless because she had her mouth open but nothing was coming out. "What?" I said, she closed her mouth then smiled. "I knew it! Now you admitt it." she said, I pursed my lips. "Because theres no point, I realized a while ago. The thing is Austin doesn't feel the same way and I don't think I'm ready for a relationship, and it's just a small crush." I admitted. She just continued to smile, it was getting a little creepy. "Ally, how would you know that? you should tell him." she said, I shook my head quickly.

"No Trish. Austin is still in love with Cassidy, sure they broke up but he's giving her another chance so that means something." I stated, she frowned. "Maybe he wouldn't if you told him." she said, "Trish just forget it. Austin can't go from hating me, to liking me, like like I mean. Sure he can like me, but as a friend which is normal." I said, she sighed. "Ally, don't you notice the way he treats you. He treats you better than Cassidy." she said, I just laughed a little. "Can you just please forget it, and I think your burning my hair." I said, she quickly pulled the curl out, then apologized to me. "Ally," she said, "Please Trish, and you have to promise you won't tell anyone." I said, she sighed and was quiet for a while.

I looked at her with a serious face, she sighed again. "Fine Ally." she said, I smiled. "Promise?" I said, she nodded her head. "I promise." she said, sounding like it was the hardest thing to say. "Now hurry, your almost done with my hair." I said, she giggled. "Sorry, you don't just tell me something like that and expect me to not react like how I did." she said, continuing to do my hair. "Your right, I'm sorry. But thanks Trish for keeping this secret, you have no idea how much it means to me. If Austin found out, things would change and I don't want them to." I just smiled, "I like the way things are, I'm really getting the hang of everything." I said, she smiled. "I'm glad your getting used to things to, but just know life isn't always good, things will go wrong but you just have to be strong." she said, I nodded my head and she smiled at me. "Elliot is totally going to drool." she said, I couldn't help but laugh.

After my hair was done, Trish put on my jewelry and then I looked at myself in the mirror. The person in the mirror couldn't be me, it didn't look like me at all. "Who is that?" I asked, Trish just laughed. "Thank you, I know I'm amazing at it. Now I have to go and get ready which will be quicker than you, you really need to work on not moving when I put make up on you." she said, I smiled. "Thanks Trish, can I help you out somehow?" I asked. She grinned, "Sure! Come to my room and help me choose which dress to wear." she giggled, and I laughed, of course Trish would buy more outfits than she needed. She pulled me to her room and that's when it all began.

Austin's P.O.V.

It took the girl's at least 4 hours to get ready, seriously who needs that much time to get ready? It's ridiculous. Me and Dez were sitting in the living room just waiting, Dez was wearing a golden or brown blazer with a white t-shirt under and some dark blue fitted jeans and black shoes. As for me, I was wearing a black blazer with a white t-shirt under, some dark blue fitted jeans and black shoes, I didn't really try to hard to pick the outfit because I didn't really care what I wore. I wasn't sure how to feel about tonight. I would be taking Cassidy to the Downtown Dance and I would be performing on stage.

The thing with Cassidy is she kissed me out of nowhere during that one party, and I didn't know why but I did even though it hurt. I just thought maybe if the dance tonight with her will go good then maybe there will be another chance for us, but at the same time I'm unsure. I still love Cassidy but things are different, and I just don't know. What I do know, is that when i'm with Ally, all that pain goes away. I don't want to use her, but sometimes I can't help being near her, it just feels so right. I don't think I like Ally, but I won't deny that she's beautiful and nice. She's unlike any other girl I've ever met.

I remember the first time she moved in, there was something that irked me about her. I think it's the fact that she was too nice, it made it hard for me to trust her. I felt like there had to be something wrong, I don't know what but I knew there was something. Then I realized how clumsy the girl was, always having accidents happening and almost getting hit by a girl, this girl is seriously accident prone. Then she admitted to me Cassidy was cheating on me, and that she didn't know how to tell me and couldn't because she didn't want me hurting. That really got to me, it showed that she really cared for me even though I was horrible to her. She was a good person, and now i'm close to that good person but I can tell something has been up with her, but I don't know because she doesn't really tell me things like that.

My thoughts were interrupted by Trish, coming downstairs. She was wearing a magenta dress, it was long and a little poofy and the top had straps, there was bling at the top, I'm not sure what color. I really wasn't good at colors, I think I'm color blind but oh well. Her hair was done and her make up was done perfectly as usual, it was the usual Trish when it came to big events like this. She was smiling as she stood at the bottom of the stairs, "Now time to introduce Ally Dawson!" she said, her arms referring and turning up to the stairs to showcase Ally, but after a minute she didn't come down. "Ally! Come on, you need to come downstairs, so they can see how gorgeous you are!" she said.

"Why are we making this such a big deal?" Ally's soft voice asked from up the stairs, she was still hiding. "Because, haven't you ever seen She's all that? We need to make this a moment like that. Minus the part where she trips." Trish said, sounding almost like she was talking to her self. "Wait, what?" Ally asked, sounding even more confused. "Just get your gorgeous butt down here Ally!" she yelled, there was a moment of silence. "Fine." Ally said in defeat, Me and Dez were now standing at the bottom of the stairs with Trish, I was closest to the door.

She finally revealed herself, and I felt my jaw drop. She was gorgeous, well she always was but this time was different. She didn't look like Ally, and I felt my heart stop. She was walking down the stairs with her floral dress, hair curled perfectly, make up outstanding and her dark red heels, she was walking like a model. She was looking down for a while, as she held the rails, and then she looked up and I gulped. She started to smile, I couldn't believe how she looked and how I was feeling just by looking at her. I was about to say something when Trish spoke, "Ally be careful!" but it was too late, she was tripping and I quickly walked up to her to help her, with one of my arms around her waiste and the other holding her free arm. We looked at eachother, her lips were so shiny and glossy, I just wanted to...

"I'm sorry Austin," she said, smiling nervously. I chuckled a little, pulling back a little. "It's okay, your just your usual clumsy self that's all." I joked. She playfully glared at me, as I helped her walk down. "But are you sure you can walk in these heels?" I asked, she just smiled. "I'm going to do my best." she said, I chuckled. "Okay then, goodluck Ally." I said, patting her on the shoulder. She grinned at me, and I noticed her lips again. "Well we better get going!" Dez said, handing me the keys. We were going to pick up Cassidy, she would sit in the front while they would be in the back, so I was going to drive. The thing was, as we walked to the car, I noticed how Ally's dress moved a lot and I worried, what if someone would see something, I don't know why I felt so protective. "Your wearing shorts right?" I couldn't help but ask her when the others were getting in the car, she just nodded her head then smiled. "By the way, you look really nice." I admitted, and she smiled even more. "Thanks Austin." she said, and got in. I got in as well, and the ride to Cassidy's was quiet, and is it bad that I couldn't stop looking at Ally in the rear view mirror.

Ally's P.O.V.

Cassidy was wearing a very stunning dress, I was a little jealous. She was wearing a light pink dress, that was tight and fitted, it stopped before her knees and it was a strapless dress. I watched as Austin talked to her and then pulled out a small rose from his pocket, she smiled and grabbed it hugging him. I felt my stomach turn and I turned away to look out the other window. Soon enough they were in the car, and the car ride to Downtown was quiet as it was going to her place. Trish, Dez and I didn't even say hello to her, I'm pretty sure we all were not really sure about Cassidy because she cheated on Austin.

When we got to Downtown, there was already many cars parked. We were lucky enough to have the last parking space in our area, and we screamed with joy when we did. We got out, and I checked my phone. Elliot said he would meet up with me at the place, but he hasn't texted me yet. We were walking away the parking lot, and I almost tripped but instead of Austin coming to save me it was Dez. "Careful there," he said, I grinned a little. "Sorry," I muttered, "It's fine Ally." he said, with a small smile.

Then I recieved a text, I pulled my phone out of my small black bag. It was from Elliot, he told me to meet him at the entrance, and as soon as we got to the entrance, I spotted him. He was actually wearing a red blazer, a white button up along with black slacks and black dress shoes. I smiled at the sight of him, I tried to run but slowed down when I almost tripped again. I walked as slow as I could to not make myself look like an idiot but I guess he could sense my problem and held out and arm for me. I giggled a little, and grabbed his arm. We walked away, and I looked back to see Trish and Dez smiling at me, as for Austin and Cassidy they just looked confused, but I turned back to Elliot and we walked through the entrance.

It's been 5 hours, and me and Elliot have just been talking the whole time. It's nice to get to know him, but I just feel like he's only going to be a friend to me and that's all. Elliot tried to hold my hand, but I quickly pulled away and pointed at something to try to make him forget. I pointed to a counter with a huge sign, saying Cotton Candy. I used to eat it when I was younger, but my parents stopped after a while because it caused cavities. Yeah, I barely eat candy even though I want to though I know it was for my own good but I think it wouldn't be bad to have some sweets for the moment.

"You want some?" Elliot asked, I quickly nodded my head. He smiled, and took out his wallet and that's when I tried to stop him but he kept telling me it was okay and payed the guy at the counter 5 dollars, which made me feel guitly. "This is a date anyways, so I pay." he grinned, as he was handed the stick with cotton candy on it. He tried to hand it to me, but then I almost dropped it which actually made him laugh. "You never surprise me Ally," he said, I frowned. Why was I so clumsy, I was looking down when I saw a pink cloud coming up to my lips. I looked up to see Elliot had some in his hands and he was trying to feed me, "Here," he said.

I smiled and tried not to laugh, "C'mon, try!" he said. I gave in and opened my mouth, he gently put it in my mouth and I let it melt in my mouth, sweet cotton candy, oh how much I missed you. He smiled, "It's good huh?" he asked, I giggled. "I know, I've had cotton candy before it's just I haven't had it in such a long time." I admitted, he blushed a little. I knew he thought that maybe it was my first time, but it wasn't. Maybe the way I reacted to it made it look that way, but I couldn't help myself. We both turned to see Austin and Cassidy standing there, Cassidy was smiling and Austin looked a little bothered by something. "Oh hey!" Elliot said, Cassidy smiled and waved at the both of us. "Hey," I said, waving at them, Austin still didn't say anything.

"Soon! We will be having our performances start. If you'd like to watch the concerts, better make your way to stage. As for you performers, be ready!" a voice came from an intercom, that's when I knew. Austin was scared. "Could I speak with Austin for a moment?" I asked Elliot and Cassidy, both had confused expressions. "Sure, but hurry because me and Austin have to go backstage." she said, I nodded my head. I pulled away the confused Austin, "How are you feeling?" I asked, when we were 10 feet away from the other two. "Um... I'm not sure." he said and I frowned, which made him look even more upset.

Then I did the one thing I knew I shouldn't of done, but I knew it would make him feel better... I mean it makes me feel better. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and hugged him. And as naturally as I did, he wrapped his arms around my waiste. I hugged him for a while and tightly, "Austin, I believe in you and you can do this! Just remember to look at one spot to focus on, it helps, or so I've heard from some pop singers." I admitted, I pulled away and smiled at him. He looked like he wasn't too happy that I pulled away fast, but I had no choice. "Thanks Ally, I feel more better." he said, I patted him on the shoulder. "Goodluck! Even though you won't need it." I said, he chuckled.

We walked back to Cassidy and Elliot, Cassidy looked angry and Elliot was confused. They were probably watching us, but I didn't really care, Austin needed a pep talk. "Goodluck you two!" I said, Cassidy just rolled her eyes, grabbed Austin's hand and pulled him away. I turned to look at Elliot, "What's her problem?" I asked, he just sighed. "I don't know." he said, I bit my lip then he smiled. "Come on, lets go watch them perform." he said, I nodded my head. In less than 5 minutes we were at the stage, that had huge red curtains that draped around it, it was connected to the side of Sonic Boom. I saw Dallas who on the stage, I couldn't believe he would be the one hosting it since he was so shy.

"Dallas!" I yelled, and the crowd stared at me, making my face flush. He just grinned, "Hey Ally!" he said, I smiled and turned to Elliot, who was waving at Dallas as well. "I see Ally is coming out of her shell." he said, I giggled a little. "So is Dallas huh?" I said, he nodded his head. "It's funny because he was never that way until you came." he admitted, and I cocked my head confused, he just shrugged. Dallas introduced Cassidy who was the opening act, she was singing New girl in town, I do believe it's from Hair Spray and it was a nice song. Cassidy had a nice voice, but the song didn't seem right and I couldn't help but feel like she was staring at me, but I ignored her stares and just looked at Elliot to show I liked her singing and the song, he liked it too.

Next was Tanner, he was singing Beauty & a Beat. Tanner was a jerk, but he had a great voice and a killer smile, although that still didn't change his personality. He was dancing around on the stage and all the girls were screaming for him, it surprised me. I looked at Elliot who was only laughing, "It's only because they think he's 'cute'" Elliot said, putting his fingers up to show quotations on cute. I couldn't help but laugh, then as Tanner finished his performance there was a long round of applause and cheers from girls. Then Dallas had to push Tanner back behind the curtains, and he then said Austin's name and I felt my heart race, this was his moment.

He walked onto the stage, Dallas placed a stool in the middle of the stage and placed the microphone in front of it. Austin sat down with his guitar in his arms and soon on his lap, he grinned at the crowd. "Hey everyone, I'm going to sing a song that I wrote, it's called You had me at hello, for all those who've felt love at first sight." he said, winking and girls started to cheer. I giggled, I knew his confidence would come. Then he started to play, and he sang. Immediatly the crowd started to clap along with the song to the beat, and it was so catchy that people were singing the You had me at hello part. It was great, and Austin sounded amazing of course. After he finished, he smiled and the whole crowd went wild. "Thank you," he said, and grabbed his guitar, bowed and walked off. I was so proud of him, I knew he could do it.

Then Dallas announced it was time for the Ball dance, and my heart stopped. I turned to look at Elliot who slowly smiled at me, he leaned in, almost close to kiss me but he didn't. "You ready?" he asked, I nodded my head and smiled a little. This shouldn't be bad, I had to make this moment the best. It would be my first ever dance with a guy, and it had to be memorable.

The music started to play, and it was a fancy string symphony and I laughed because I didn't expect that type of song to play. Elliot smiled at me, "Why are you laughing?" he asked, his hand out for me to grab. I grabbed it and he pulled me close, one arm now on my waist and the other on my shoulder, and I did what I practiced. "I just didn't expected for that song? Cause," I was about to admitt that me and Austin had practiced with a more modern song but I stopped myself. "Cause what?" Elliot asked, I just shook my head and bit my lip. "Oh nothing," I said, smiling a little.

Soon enough Elliot started to move his feet, and I looked down to follow his steps, I felt more stiff and odd while doing it. I kept looking down, I mean I knew what I was supposed to do but I didn't know if I should look up or not. "You got the hang of it? Just keep doing the same thing." Elliot said, as I finally looked up and he was gazing at me. "I-I..." stuttered, "It's okay, you got the hang of it, you see!" he said, I realized I was so I turned to look at my side and I saw Austin dancing with Cassidy but I couldn't see how he was feeling since his head was turned the other way. I turned back to glance at Elliot who was smiling at me, "Are you sure that this is your first time?" he asked, I bit my lip and smiled a little.

We continued to dance, until I nearly tripped on his feet. He held me up, and I looked down for a moment and our feet stopped moving. I looked up, "I'm sorry." I said, he just smiled. "It's fine," he said, and then we just stared at eachother. His gaze, it looked so familiar. He leaned, closer, closer and closer. He was an inch away from my lips, and I took a deep breath and pulled away. I took a step back away from him, and he looked at me confused. "I-I..." stuttering once again, I needed to tell him. This all felt to wrong, it wasn't right and it was awkward. "I'm sorry, I can't." I said, feeling guilty. Elliot's confused expression was replaced by a frown. I gulped, and I felt knots tie up in my stomach.

Before Elliot could say another word, I walked away and passed through the crowd of dancing people. People continued to dance all fancy, although I recieved a couple stares since I was breathing a little too heavily, I'm not sure why. I started to run once I was away from the crowd, and I was surprised that I hadn't tripped but at the same time, I didn't care. I ran and ran, there were a couple people just walking through the streets, luckily all the streets were all blocked from certain cars to be going through. Finally, I tripped and was able to hold onto a wall and I started to cry. I really don't know why, but I just felt too bad, things just didn't feel right.

I was hurt because I had just hurt Elliot, I gave him a chance but it just wasn't right. I couldn't take his frown, I had never seen him frown, I had always made him smile. I quickly pulled off the heels, and didn't care if my feet got dirty from the streets. I just sat down on a bench, the stores all around me were closed but the lights were on. I'm so sorry, was the only words that ran through my head. Was it bad that I was thinking of Austin while me and Elliot danced? Ugh, that's a stupid question, of course it's bad. That's another reason why I feel horrible, I shouldn't be thinking of him while I'm with Elliot. I know I had a small crush but did it really have to ruin things, it's not fair. This crush on Austin seriously needs to go away, it's just changing things and I don't need change right now, because I liked things the way they were. I won't deny, I'm scared but that's normal. I've never really liked anyone, I don't know what to do. I continued to sit there and cry, until I felt water drop on me and I realized it was raining very lightly and my feelings suddenly went from hurt and confused to calm. It was like the rain was comforting me and telling me It would be okay, but I couldn't help myself and cried a little more but it wouldn't matter because no one would notice since the rain continued to drop down and it started to rain harder.

Its funny, because I feel like i'm rushing the story now. I'm sorry for the lag, I'm doing my best to type, it's just difficult when I have a lot on my mind. But I love my reviews and I love you guys who support and like my story, it still gives me hope and makes me feel better. Thank you for your reviews and thanks for reading!  



	27. Chapter 27

Dance in the Rain

Chapter 26: Dancing in the Rain

The rain continued, and I looked up when I felt the water stop dripping on top of me. There was Austin, I wiped away my tears which was silly since no one could really tell I was crying, but I wasn't thinking. Austin had his black blazer over my head and he looked worried.

"Ally? What are you doing? We need to go home." he said, I forced a smile. "Hey Austin, I'm good." I said, he looked at me like I was crazy. He tried to grab my arm gently but I pulled away from him, he looked at me with pleading eyes. "Ally, you'll get sick." he stated, I shrugged. "I think I just really need this." I said, trying not to cry again.

He looked even more worried, and he pat a hand on my shoulder. "Ally, whats wrong?" he asked, I forced another smile but then I started to frown and I was crying again. "I'm sorry, I'm just so emotional." I admitted, he looked at me confused and stood next to me, pulling us under some umbrella above a small table.

"Ally, why are you crying?" he asked, I sighed and stopped myself from crying. "I don't know... I think its because I let Elliot down. He really wanted to, he was about to kiss me but I pulled away. I just couldn't." I said, one of my hands were now covering my face. I really didn't want Austin to see me like this, over something so stupid. "Ally, it's okay." he said,

He wrapped his arms around me, I tried to push him away but he kept holding me. "It's good you were being honest with him, it would've hurt him more if you had lied to him you know?" he said, I just sighed. "A relationship shouldn't be build on lies, you should really like the person too." he said, I bit my lip, he was right. "Your right." I said.

He finally pulled away to look at me, one finger lifting up my chin. I gazed into his eyes, he was smiling a little and I couldn't help but feel better and more calm. "Cheer up Ally, I'm sure he'll still be your friend. I know how Elliot is." he said, and I smiled a little. "Will everything be okay?" I asked, he nodded his head. "Everything will be okay, I promise." he said, pushing a hair piece behind my ear.

I blushed and turned to look out at the rain. "So how did the last dance go?" I asked, biting my lip. I was a little sad that I didn't get to dance my last dance. "Not so well. I wasn't feeling it when I was dancing with Cassidy for the Ball dance so I told her I had to go." he admitted, I looked at him surprised. "Really?" I said, he nodded his head, he didn't look like he cared at all.

"I'm sorry," I said, he shrugged. "It's fine Ally. When I noticed Elliot was alone, I was worried about you." he admitted. I smiled a little, "Thanks Austin," I said. It was quiet for about 5 minutes, I didn't know what to say. Then Austin cleared his throat, and I turned to look at him. He had his hand out, "Can I have this dance?" he asked, I looked at him confused. "Austin, there's no music?" I said, he chuckled. "Then I'll sing." he said, I blushed.

"It's okay Austin, you don't have to-" he interrupted by putting his hand closer, "I know but I have to." he said, and I slowly extended my arm and grabbed his hand, it was warm. I held both his hands at first, and we played around while dancing, it wasn't too serious and we both started to laugh. I pulled Austin and I out in the rain, and he shrieked a little which made me laugh even more.

"Ally! What are you doing?" he said, "I like the rain." I stated, and we started to swing dance and after a minute he pulled me close and made my arms go around his neck and his arms were now on my waiste. My heart started to race, and I felt this odd feeling in my stomach like there were butterflies fluttering in there and everywhere, it's like I could fly. Austin was so close, I quietly gulped and looked down, my cheek now on his chest.

Austin started to sing, "And when the daylight comes I'll have to go, but tonight I'm gonna hold you so close... Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own, but tonight I need to hold you so close..." he sang, and when he sang the oohh parts, I sang along with him which made him grin. After a while of singing he just hummed, which I didn't mind at all, his voice was great and it was soft and I tried to hum with him but then he stopped singing.

"This will be my new favorite way to dance." Austin admitted, I giggled nervously. The rain continued to come down on us, I'm sure we were cold but at the moment we both didn't care. It seemed perfect, almost too perfect. Something just has to go wrong, something. Then after 10 minutes of moving around in circles and holding eachother so close, the warmth felt like it was surrounding us but I know it was only from Austin.

Next thing I knew, Austin was pulling away from me, his arms still wrapped around my waiste and my arms still around his neck. He slowly leaned close to me, and as if it was natural, I closed my eyes. Then I felt something soft pressed against my forehead, and I knew Austin had kissed my forehead. It was all like the dream, except it was more real. My heart was racing faster, my cheeks were burning, the butterflies were screaming in my stomach with joy and my arms tightened around his neck trying to signal that I didn't want to let go. Soon his soft lips were off of my head, but everything else still felt the same, everything felt perfect. I breathed out as quiet as I could, then opened my eyes to look up at Austin.

He smiled at me, and I smiled back. I didn't know what to say or do. I felt my self frown inside, because I knew deep down that it was only a friendly kiss. Austin couldn't like me, he just looked at me as a younger sister or a really close friend. He had to, I mean what would be another reasonable reason? I didn't really know why Austin had kissed me on my forehead, but I knew one thing for sure, I love Austin.

I'm sorry my chapters are becoming shorter and shorter, I'm really doing my best. I've just been having writers block and it seriously sucks, but I'm doing my best. I really should watch Austin & Ally episodes again, it will definitely help me become inspired since they're so freakin cute. Again thank you for those who review and those who read to give my story a chance! I love you & I'm so grateful, you guys are amazing & don't you ever forget that! (:


	28. Chapter 28

Dance in the Rain

Chapter 28: Walking in the rain

Austin's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe I had just kissed Ally on her forehead, I've never done that to any girl because I felt I was too cheesy but with Ally, I don't know. It just felt perfect. I know perfect doesn't exist... but with Ally I feel like it's possible.

We were walking home, it was lightly raining. I was worried she would get sick, but we both just stopped caring. If we did get sick, then we did. She just kept prancing home, enjoying the rain and I couldn't help but enjoy the sight. She was so cute, and she didn't realize it.

She was a feet away from me everytime she pranced and I walked, she would giggle and smile as the rain continued to drop on us. She was seriously happy, and just seeing her happy made me happy. I know Ally is special to me... but I guess I haven't realized how special she was.

I was growing feelings for Ally, and they just kept growing day by day. I can't deny it anymore, but I don't think I could have the heart to tell her. Ally is just getting used to this new world, I don't want her to be overwhelmed by feelings and relationships, she's not ready.

She almost slipped, and I couldn't believe she was even clumsy without shoes on. She was like a happy drunk, and then I heard her yelp a little. "Ally are you okay?" I asked, she bit her lip and looked at me as she held her ankle. "I think I hurt myself." she said, and I sighed.

Then without even a thought, I was carrying Ally bridal style and her owl eyes came out. "Austin, what are you doing? It's okay, I can walk just really slow." she said, I shook my head. "It's okay, I don't want you to hurt yourself anymore." I said, she looked at me confused. "Come on I'm not that clumsy." she said, I just laughed.

She sighed with defeat, "Fine." she said, her arms started to wrap around my neck and I couldn't help but notice how soft her arms and hands were. She was looking forward, trying to avoid eye contact from me. I could feel her body heat, even though we were both drenched wet.

Her make up was totally gone, some was smudged but she still looked beautiful. "Ally?" I said, she turned to look at me and our face was an inch away. I stopped walking, we just gazed into eachother's eyes. I was about to lean when she turned her head, "I can walk now Austin, I insist." she said,

I shook my head, she glanced at me then glanced to the direction ahead of us. I glanced now and saw we were close to our house, I smiled. "I'll still carry you." I said, she just sighed. "I feel like such a baby." she whined, "You act like one sometimes." I joked, and she just playfully hit me.

Finally we were in front of the house, and I gently set her down. She smiled at me, "Today was so much fun!" she said, and was about to run inside but I grabbed her hand. Something I didn't mean to do, but my body just naturally did. She froze and turned to look at me, "Something wrong Austin?" she said.

I bit my lip, and looked at her. "Ally, about what happened earlier?" I started. She just cocked her head, ready to listen. I opened my mouth but nothing came out, I couldn't say it. It was running in my head, but something was telling me it just wasn't the right time... or maybe I was scared, I know she's probably scared that's foresure.

"I-I..." stuttering is never good, she just slowly smiled. "You don't have to say Austin," she said, "I already know." she patted my shoulder. Now I cocked my head, I tried to speak but she already did. "Austin, I know the kiss earlier was just a friendly gesture and I understand. I enjoyed it and it was... sweet." she said, almost looking like she had trouble speaking.

I opened my mouth again, but she stopped me. "It's okay, I promise. I understand." she said, and hugged me quickly. The most fastest hug me and Ally had ever had, and it made me empty and longing for more. "Thank you for the dance Austin, it was even better dancing to you singing." she said, smiling again and my heart jumped at the thought.

"Your welcome Ally, anything for you." I said, she smiled even more. Then in less than a minute she had walked in, left the door slightly opened and was gone upstairs. I stood there, not sure what to say or do. I love Ally, and that's all I could think about.

That night, when I finally changed out of my wet clothes, showered and gotten into bed all I could think about was her. I didn't think I could think about someone so much, was this normal. Even when I was with my last two girlfriends, it wasn't like this... this was totally different and it scared me a little but at the same time there was excitement.

Ally was just down the hallway, I wanted to hug her, I wanted to be close to her, I wanted to kiss her. The thing is, I can't. She thinks I don't think of her that way when I do. I want to tell her but it's so hard, and I have no idea why. I could tell her and that was it! I was scared of her rejecting me. I don't know what I'd do if Ally would reject me. Then how would our friendship be.

I don't want to lose Ally. I can't lose her. She promised she would never leave me though and that she would always be there, but it's scary. If I lost Ally, I don't know what I would do. I love her, and I'd rather have her in my life as a friend than nothing at all.

Sorry this chapter is very very very short! I just thought it would be good that you guys would know what is going on in Austin's head because we don't really get much from him. But yeah, Thank you for reading and reviewing! (: 


End file.
